PS I'm Still Not Over You
by Midnight Butterfly517
Summary: A letter broke them apart... can another letter bring them together?TommyKim time frame: PRDT
1. The Letter

Disclaimer: I dont own Power Rangers, I just own my characters! and i dont own Rihanna's song 'P.S. I'm still not over you'

TKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTK

Dr. Tommy Oliver sat in his living room thinking about his one true love. Jason tell him over and to talk to her. That she wants to talk to him again. But he can't get himself to call her. "_You have nothing to lose"_ Jason told him. _"Its better to try and call her or have contact with her instead of sitting in bed think about could've been"_ Tommy got up and went to his desk, and started writing her a letter.

**Dear Kim,**

**What's up? I know we haven't spoken for a while, but I was thinking bout you. And it kinda made me smile. So many things to say, and I'll put them in a letter. I thought it might be easier, the words might come out better. How's your mother? How's your Kenny? Do you two still look alike? So many things I wanna know the answers to. Do you know I wish I could press rewind and rewrite every line to the story of me and you? Sorry, I really didn't mean to ramble on. But there's a lot of feelings that remain since you've been gone I guess you thought that I would put it all behind me but it seems there's always something right there to remind me. Like a silly joke, or something on the TV. And it's not easy when I hear our song, I get that same old feeling. I wish I could press rewind turn back the hands of time. And I shouldn't be telling you. Did you know I kept all of your pictures? I don't have the strength to part with them yet. Don't you know I've tried and I've tried To get you out my mind, but it don't get any better as each day goes by and I'm lost and confused I've got nothing to lose. I really hope to hear from you soon.**

**From,**

**Tommy**

**P.S. I'm still not over you. **

There he did it no all I have to do is put it in the mail. He walk to the mail box and slipped it in. and went back to his house and tell Jason about what he just did…

TKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTK  
TKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTK

A/N yeah I know short but hey it's a start!


	2. Kim's Life and getting the letter

Disclaimer: I don't own power rangers, but I own Lizzie!

* * *

TKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTK

"So you finally did it?" Jason asked

"Yeah… now I'm thinking I shouldn't have done it"

"Why's that?"

"She's probably not married"

"Oh trust me man, she's not married"

"She's not?"

"Nope"

"Oh" Tommy said _'maybe I still do have a chance'_

* * *

Kimberly watched as her the little first graders left the room. As soon as the last one left she started cleaning the room. There was finger paint, flash cards and building blocks everywhere.

"Next time for recess they are not using finger paint" she mumbled

"Talking to yourself again?" a voice asked from the door way

"Hi Trini" Kim said still cleaning

"Kimmie, I brought you a gift… well its something that belongs to you"

Kim turned to Trini to see a little girl with brown hair in pig tails in a pair of overall and a pink shirt standing a Trini's side.

"There's no way that's my Lizzie" Kim said

"And why is that?" trini aksed

"Well because my Lizzie wouldn't just be standing in the door way she'd being running to give me a hug."

"Mommy" Lizzie shouted and ran to her mom's and arms

"How was school baby?"

"Fun"

"And why is that?"

"Because today we had show and tell remember"

"oh, Yeah"

"I'll just leave her with you" Trini said leaving

"Bye Trini" Kim said

"Lizzie, let me finish cleannign then we can talk more about your day at school"

"ok"

* * *

"Mommy?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"Why dotn I have a daddy?"

"You do have a daddy"

"No I don't, he's never around"

"He's just busy…" '_and he doesn't know that you born'_

"Will I ever get to see my daddy?"

"I don't know sweetie… Why don't you go play while I start making dinner"

"ok mommy"

RING RING

Kim went to go answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"He Kimmie bear!"

"Jason? Whats up with the name?"

"I have no idea…"

"What do I owe the pleasure of this call?"

"I wanted to know how my darling niece is doing?"

"She's great… but she started asking difficult questions again"

"About Tommy?"

"Yeah"

"Hey Kim, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure…"

"Check you're mail real fast"

"Ok… why?"

"Just look please"

"Alright"

Kim walked to the mailbox and found three evenlopes in there.

"Bill… Bill… and…" Kim couldn't speak

"Look at that one" Jason knew that was Tommy's letter

"A-alright…" She said softly and then open the envelope and read it… The phone dropped to the floor. And she just stared at the letter.

"Kim?" Jason said over the phone

"Mommy?" Lizzie asked coming into the room. "What's wrong, mommy?"

Lizzie looked to see the phone on the floor and picked it up.

"Kim?" Jason asked again

"No" Lizzie said

"Lizzie?"

"Yes. Uncle Jason whats wrong with mommy?"

"What is she doing, she's just standing there staring, what do I do?"

"Tell her you feel sick"

"But that's lying and lying is bad"

"Lizzie do it…"

"Ok" she turned to her mom "Mommy, I feel sick"

Kimberly snapped out of her trance

"What hurts sweetie…" She asked getting onto her knees

"I'm fine mommy"

"But you said you feel sick"

"Uncle Jason told me I have to" she said

"Ok, let have the phone"

Lizzie passed her the phone

"Jason, I got to go"

"I knew you'd like the letter" Jason said

"good-bye" Kim said hunging up

"Come on sweetie lets pack your bags"

"Why?"

"We're heading to Reefside"

* * *

TKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKKTKTKTKTKTTKTKTKTKTKTK

* * *

A/N: FYI I'm not going to make this a long fic… oh well… whats going to happen when she gets to reefside?

Preview:

"_I know you!" _

"_Huh?" Kim asked_

"_You're Kimberly Hart that awesome gymnast and Pan Global winner!"_

"_Uh… Yeah…"_

"_Cassidy, Leave her alone" came another voice_


	3. Hayley's

Disclaimer: I don't own power rangers, I own Lizzie thought… she's so cute

TKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKKTKTKTKTKTTKTKTKKTKTKTKTKTKTKKTKTKTKTK

* * *

Kim and Lizzie got off the plane, and looked around then Kim spotted who she was looking for. 

"Kimmie bear!" Jason shouted

Kim ran to him

"You gotta stop with that name"

"Fine, I'll stick with Pinkie"

"That's better"

She gave him a hug.

Jason looked at Lizzie.

"Hey Lizzie" He said

"Hey Uncle Jason" she said giving him a hug

"Did you have a good flight?" Jason asked as they went to get Kim and Lizzie's luggage.

"Yeah, what about you Lizzie?"

"I did too, Mommy, I'm hungry."

"Jason know anywhere good to eat?"

"Yeah, I know just the place"

* * *

Kim, Jason and Lizzie were sitting in Hayley's Cyberspace. 

"So Kim, when are you and Trini coming home?"

"Actually… within 2-3 months"

"Why?"

"Well because I know how much you miss Trini, and well I needed to have a job here… AND one of the teachers for first grade is pregnant and wont be able to teach the rest of the year so once she takes off, I'm taking her place."

"I bet your excited"

"Yeah I'm happy to move back, even though Reefside isn't Angel Grove, its pretty close."

"And Tommy's in this town"

"…"

"Mommy who's Tommy?"

"He's an old friend of mine" Jason said

"You've seen pictures of him all the time" Kim said

"When are you going to see him?" Jason asked

"What do you mean?"

"Well you read his letter and now you're here, you must want to see him"

"I do… but I don't know what to say to him"

"Uh… the truth?"

"I just cant walk up to him saying everything to him… I don't know if I can… maybe I should just head back until I get my job here"

"No… You're going to talk to him… Lizzie tell your mom to listen to me"

"Mommy, listen to Uncle Jason" she said

"Lizzie!"

"Mommy, you didn't tell me to tell Uncle Jason to listen you…."

"She got you" Jason said laughing "Do you want to meet mommy's friend Tommy, Lizzie?"

"I don't care" she said softly

"I'll be right" Kim said "I need to get another strawberry smoothie"

* * *

Kim walked over to the counter. 

"What can I get you?" A guy dressed in a white shirt and jeans asked

"A Strawberry smoothie please"

"Anything else?"

"No thank you"

"It'll be done in just a sec" he said starting to make it

Kim was looking around the place _'Reminds me of the Youth Center'_ she thought. She looked to the door to see two teenagers come in. A girl dressed in a pink shirt and a white shirt, and a boy dressed in a green and blue shirt and jeans, he was carrying a camera.

Then another two teenagers came in a girl in a yellow shirt and jeans, and a boy in a red shirt and jeans. They headed to a table and sat down. _'There's something about them…'_

All of a sudden she heard a gasp, and turned to see the girl and the guy with the camera staring at her.

"I know you!"

"Huh?" Kim asked

"You're Kimberly Hart that awesome gymnast and Pan Global winner!"

"Uh… Yeah…"

"Cassidy, Leave her alone" came another voice

Kim looked at see the girl in yellow talking to the girl 'Cassidy'.

"Kira, but you don't understand I NEED this interview."

"Just leave her alone…"

"Ok, I will, but I'll get my interview." Cassidy said walking away "Let's go Devon!"

"I'm sorry about Cassidy"

"Oh its ok, I've dealt with huge reporters before, trust me this is nothing"

"I'm Kira by the way"

"Hi Kira, I'm Kimberly"

"Nice to meet you" She said shaking hands "What brings you to Reefside?"

"Well, one of my best friends does, and hopefully in a month or two a job"

"Something with gymnastics?"

"No"

"Oh, I watched you when I was younger competing in the Pan Globals, you were great"

"Why thank you"

"Here you go ma'am" The guy in white said handing Kim her smoothie

"Thank you" she said taking it

"Mommy" Lizzie said running up to Kim

"Yes Lizzie?"

"Uncle Jason said that we are leaving in a couple minutes"

"Ok, tell him I'm coming"

"Ok mommy" Lizzie said heading back to the table

"Well sorry Kira, I got to go"

"You have a daughter"

"Yes, Elizabeth or Lizzie as everyone calls her"

"Cool"

"Well I need to go, so hope to see you around again" Kim said leaving

"Alright, bye" Kira said heading back to the table

"Did you hear that Devon, Kimberly has a daughter?"

"Yeah I got it on tape too" Devon said

"Yes!"

* * *

NEXT DAY 

"Alright everyone settle down" Tommy said to his class

"But Dr. O, I got great news!" Cassidy informed

"What is so important?"

"You'll never believe who I met yesterday!"

"Who is so important, that I can't start class?"

"I met Kimberly Hart!"

* * *

TKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKKTKTKTKTKTKTTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKKTKTTKTKTKKTTKKTTKTK

* * *

A/N: Ha! Cassidy spilled the beans… he knows Kim's in town. 

"_Hey Kim" Kira said_

"_Oh, Hi Kira" Kim said getting off the rock she was on_

"_Everyone in town knows you're here"_

"_How?"_

"_Cassidy has a big mouth"_

"_That means Tommy knows" Kim whispered _

_Kim's phone rang._

"_Hello?"_

"_Kim?"_

"_Tommy"_


	4. Hanging Out At The Park

Disclaimer: I dont own Power rangers... just lizzie!

* * *

Tommy stood there in shock.

A group of girls gathered around Cassidy.

"You met _the_ Kimberly Hart?" was heard and "She's in this town"

'_Kim's here, I thought she'd just ignore the letter or reply, not come to town'_

"Ok, Class settle down" Tommy said

All the girls groaned and sat back in their seats.

"Ok Class today we're going to learn about…"

* * *

Later

Kim was walking around Jason's house.

"Mommy when are we going to go home?"

"At the end of this week"

"Ok." She said "Can we go to the park?"

"If Uncle Jason comes with then we can go"

"I'll go ask! UNCLE JASON! LET'S GO TO THE PARK" She yelled trying to find what room Jason was in.

"Lizzie I'm in here" Jason said sticking his head out the door

"Mommy said we can go to the park, only if you go… can we go?"

"Alright, lets head out"

"YAY!"

AT THE PARK

"Uncle Jason come push me on the swings!" Lizzie Said

"Why not your mom?" Jason mock whined

"She doesn't push me as high as you, silly" She said laughing and then running to the swings

"Go on, Jase, I'm going to go sit by the lake anyway."

"Alright" Jason said running in the same direction as Lizzie

Kim walked towards the lake and sat on a big rock, she pulled her knees to her chest and stared at the lake. After a few minutes of just sitting there in her own thoughts, she heard footsteps approach her. She turned around to see Kira.

"Hey Kim" Kira said  
"Oh, Hi Kira" Kim said getting off the rock she was on  
"Everyone in town knows you're here"  
"How?"  
"Cassidy has a big mouth"  
"That means Tommy knows" Kim whispered  
Kim's phone rang.  
"Hello?"  
"Kim?"  
"Tommy"  
"Yeah Kim it's me"  
"Um… Hi… h-h-how are you?"  
"Pretty good, I heard you're in town"

"I'll just leave" Kira said

"Hold on Tommy… Kira Lizzie over at the park if you want to see her"  
"I think I'll go see her… then head home, bye Kim"  
"Bye Kira… Alright I'm back… Yeah I'm in town…"  
"Why are you in Reefside?" Tommy asked  
"Um…well… because…"  
"Kimberly!" A voice came out of no where  
Kim looked to see Cassidy running her way  
"Oh, no" Kim mumbled  
"What's wrong?" Tommy asked  
"This girl Cassidy has found me" Kim said "I gotta go!" she hung up

"Hello, Cassidy" Kim said when Cassidy reached her  
"You know my name?"  
"Yeah…"  
"So… about the interview"

"Why am I so famous, that you want an interview?" Kim asked

"Because, your like the Cinderella of gymnastics… and its not everyday we a pan global star here… your still talked about on the news"

"I am?"

"Of course… so about the interview"  
"I really don't want to be interviewed" Kim said  
"Ok… maybe some other time" Cassidy said  
"Bye Cassidy" Kim said running where Lizzie and Jason were  
"Come on Devon!" Cassidy said  
"where are we going?"  
"we're going to fallow her and get her on Camera"

"Mommy! Look how high I'm going!" Lizzie said on the swing when she saw Kim  
"That's great sweetheart! Jason that's not to high is it?"  
"Kim don't worry… Lizzie's fine" Jason said  
"I want to come down now" Lizzie said  
"Ok" Jason said slowing it down then stopping it.

"Thank you" Lizzie said getting off the swing hugging him then running to her mom

"I love you Mommy" Lizzie said

"I love you too sweetie"

"Mommy, one day can we see the horses?" Lizzie asked

Kim looked at Jason

"I asked her about her favorite animal, and asked if she's ever seen one in person"

Kim smiled and turned to Lizzie "Yeah… and guess what"

"You'll get to ride one"

"Yay"

"Did you get it Devon?"

"Yeah I got it!"

"Let's go show everyone at Hayley's Cyberspace" Cassidy said then started heading in that direction

"Alright" Devon said following her

* * *

Tommy was sitting at a table at Hayley's, when Kira, Conner and Ethan walked up to him.

"What's wrong Dr. O?" Kira asked

"Nothing…"

"Why do you look so depressed?" Ethan asked

"I just got a lot on my mind"

"I know the feeling" Conner said everyone looked at him "What?"

"Never mind" Kira said

"Too Easy…" Ethan said

"Have any you guys seen, Kimberly Hart?" Conner asked "I heard she was hot"

Tommy glared at him

"Nope" Ethan said

"I have" They all looked at her "She's really nice… and she has the cutest dau-"

"Everyone Listen up!" Cassidy shouted when she came in

"I got Kimberly Hart on Video"

"You did?" A few people asked

"Of course I did"

"Devon roll the tape"

A over head screen came down and the video played

"_**Mommy! Look how high I'm going!" Lizzie said on the swing when she saw Kim  
"That's great sweetheart! Jason that's not to high is it?"  
"Kim don't worry… Lizzie's fine" Jason said  
"I want to come down now" Lizzie said  
"Ok" Jason said slowing it down then stopping it.**_

"_**Thank you" Lizzie said getting off the swing hugging him then running to her mom**_

"_**I love you Mommy" Lizzie said**_

"_**I love you too sweetie"**_

"_**Mommy, one day can we see the horses?" Lizzie asked**_

_**Kim looked at Jason**_

"_**I asked her about her favorite animal, and asked if she's ever seen one in person"**_

_**Kim smiled and turned to Lizzie "Yeah… and guess what"**_

"_**You'll get to ride one"**_

"**_YAY_"**

Tommy just stared in shock. _'Who is that little girl? And why did she call Kim, mommy?'

* * *

_

TKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTK

* * *

A/N: another chapter done! YAY ME! Lol Haha… Review! PLEASE! I'd like to thank who has already reviewed on my other chapters! I love ya guys!

Preview:

"_Kim, Kim, Kim… I need to talk to you… we need to talk" Tommy said grabbing her arm_

"_We do… Kira told me about the video show at Hayley's Cyberspace…I guess I have some things to tell you… Ask away"_

"_Who was that little girl…?"_


	5. Shopping for PIE

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the rangers… just Kim wonderful daughter Lizzie!

* * *

TKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTK

* * *

After the tape everyone ran over to Cassidy and asked questions. Well almost everyone except for Ethan, Tommy, Kira and Conner.

"I told you she was hot" Conner said

"I cant believe Cassidy did that, Kim didn't want to be on tape" Kira said

"You actually talked to her?"

"You're on a first name/nickname basis with her?"

"Yeah, she's cool" Kira stated

"Then you know about the little girl?" Tommy asked

"Yeah… Of course"

"Who is she?"

"Kim's daughter, Elizabeth, or Lizzie, she said everyone calls her Lizzie" Kira said

"Have you seen her Husband?"

"Uh… No.. now that I think of it… she only said she came to see a friend, and that's the guy in the video."

"Jason…" Tommy said

"Huh?"

"Nothing…"

* * *

Kim walked into Jason's house with Lizzie asleep in her arms.

"You wore her out…"

"Well at least she'll sleep"

"Oh no she wont, once I put her in bed she'll wake"

"Always?"

"Always… She wont sleep unless I'm near… She wouldn't even take naps in Kindergarten"

"Oh…"

"Here watch…" Kimberly walked over to the couch and laid Lizzie down and got ready to walk into the kitchen, Lizzie woke up and grabbed Kim's arm

"See, its like she's knows I'm leaving" Kim said

"Hi, mommy" Lizzie said and yawned

"Have a good nap?"

"Yup"

"Good… I think I'm going to start dinner" Kim said

"I'll go get some desert" Jason said

"Like what?" Lizzie asked

"What ever you want princess"

"Um… PIE! Chocolate pie!"

"Alright…" Jason said

"Can I go with?"

"Sure… I just need to get something" Jason said running up stairs

"Tell me when your going sweetie" Kim said and walked into the Kitchen

Lizzie sat on the couch and turned on the TV. Then the phone rang. Lizzie looked at the phone then at the kitchen, then at the phone again. And picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hello… is Jason there"

"Yes…" she said

"Can I talk to him?"

"Uh-huh… UNCLE JASON" Lizzie called out "Someone's on the phone for you"

"Who is it?" He asked from upstairs

"Um… who is this?" she asked

"Tommy, Tommy Oliver"

"IT'S TOMMY OLIVER!" she shouted and then asked him "Oliver, your last name's Oliver?"

"Yes…" He said

"That's cool just like-" Lizzie started then Jason stole the phone from her "me…" she finished

"Hey man" Jason said '_Thank God I got here in time'_

"Hey Jase, I had a feeling Kim was staying with you"

"Yeah, just till the end of this week" '_please don't ask about Lizzie'_ "Uh… Tommy I cant talk right now… I was just heading out"

"Where…?"

"get pie…" he said

"Oh…Well I'll call you later"

"Alright see ya man"

"Bye"

* * *

"He has the same last name as me…" Lizzie said

"Yeah, how about that" Jason said "Let's go"

"o\Kk!" Lizzie ran into the kitchen kissed her mom "Bye mommy"

"Bye Lizzie"

"which one?" Jason asked Lizzie looking at all the pies

"Um…" She looked at eat one of them carefully "That one" she pointed

"Alright, that one it is!' Jason said smiling

"Can we get some ice cream to go with it?"

"Sure" Jason said "I was going to get some anyway… it sounds good doesn't it"

"yup" she said smiling and nodding

"I cant wait till we move here" Lizzie said walking ahead of Jason and turning around and starting walking backwards with her hands behind her back

"Why's that?"

"Mommy always says how much she love California, so it'll make mommy happy and if she's happy I'll be happy"

"Very mature of you"

"What's mature?"

"Like grown up like"

"OH, thank you!" she said happily, then all of a sudden she ran into someone and fell over.

"I'm sorry" she said franticly

"It's ok, I'm sorry too, let me help you up" the man said reaching out his hand to help her

"Tommy?" Jason asked

"Hey Jase, long time no see"

"Yeah… why are you here?"

"TV dinners… I don't feel like cooking" He said

"Are you Tommy Oliver?" Lizzie asked

"Yup"

"I talked to you on the phone" She said happy that she remembers

"I was meaning to ask… who are you?"

"I'm Elizabeth O-"

"She's Lizzie" Jason cut in

"Nice to meet you Lizzie" Tommy

"Same" She turned to Jason "Is this the Tommy mommy was talking about?"

"Uh… Yeah"

"Who's you mom?" '_Now I just need confirmation'_

"My mommy is K-"

"An old friend of mine" Jason cut in

"Jason, I know she's Kim's daughter" Tommy said

"You do? How?"

"Cassidy"

"That teenage reporter that follows Kimberly?"

"Yeah"

"Lizzie can you do me a favor?" Tommy asked

"Um… I guess…" She said a little unsure

"Can you have your mom meet in the park by the lake at 7:00…"

"Sure…"

"Tommy…" Jason said

"What? You don't want me to try and find out?"

"What do you want me to do?"

* * *

A/N: Sorry guys the preview from the last chapter was the one for the next chapter not this one.. I'll still give another preview though! . I had pie on the brain…. Yummmm… Pie….

Preview:

"_Uncle Jason, why does he have the same last name as me?" Lizzie asked Jason_

"_Um… I cant tell you"_

"_Why not?"_

"_You mom told not to tell, she wanted to"_

"_Is it because he's my daddy?" Lizzie asked_


	6. Walks and Talks

Disclaimer: I don't own the power rangers, I own Lizzie

* * *

"Kim as appreciation, Lizzie and I will clean up."

"Yeah Mommy"

"The I'd have nothing to do"

"Why don't you take a stroll through the park... it's a nice time just before it gets too dark"

"You know what that sounds good, I have thing to think about… like how my prosonal life is shown at public places…"

_Flash Back_

_The phone rang and Kim picked it up_

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey Kim, its Kira"_

"_Oh hey Kira, who'd you get this number?"_

"_Phone book, Looked for Jason"_

"_OH, so what did you call about?"_

"_Just to inform you, whoever was at Hayley's saw a video of you your daughter and Jason"_

"_How?"_

"_Cassidy"_

"_Enough said… great my life is public…"_

"_Sorry Kim…"_

"_It's fine"_

_End Flash Back_

"And when you get back, you're pie and ice cream will be ready for you"

"Alright, see you in a bit" Kim said and kissed Lizzie's head and headed out

* * *

"This was a good idea" Kim said walking passed the lake and just stared at it.

"Hey" Tommy said

Kim froze, then slowly turned around

"h-h-hi" Kim said

"How have you been?" Tommy said easing into a conversation

"Pretty good, until I knew I was famous"

"You didn't know?"

"No… I didn't go onto the Olympics, and I didn't compete in the Pan Globals any time after that"

"Well people from small towns think it's amazing that someone who came from a little town can beat all the people who have been training with professionals forever, and you only had a coach a few months."

"Yeah… I guess." She said crossing her arms and looked back at the lake

"You got my letter I take it"

"Why would you say that"

"Or else you wouldn't be here"

"It seemed like a good idea at the time but now I'm not sure" Kim said walking away

"Kim, Kim, Kim… I need to talk to you… we need to talk" Tommy said grabbing her arm

"We do… Kira told me about the video show at Hayley's Cyberspace…I guess I have some things to tell you… Ask away" she sighed know huge questions are coming, and she might as well get them over with

"Who was that little girl…?"

"Elizabeth 'Lizzie' Margaret Oliver… My daughter" Kim said looking at the ground

"Oliver?"

"Yeah…"

"So that means…"

"Yeah… she is named after my grandmother and she has your mother's name as her middle name"

"Wow…" Tommy said

* * *

"How do you think its going with your mom and Tommy?"

"Good… Uncle Jason, why does he have the same last name as me?" Lizzie asked Jason

"Um… I can't tell you"

"Why not?"

"You mom told not to tell, she wanted to"

"Is it because he's my daddy?" Lizzie asked

"How'd you know that?"

"Mommy talked about him all the time… and pictures look like him… so iput two-and-two together…"

"You're too smart for a seven year old"

"I know"

* * *

A/N: I felt like I should put this one up right away… please please please review, hopeful I 'll have ranger action happen in up coming chapters…

_Preview:_

"_Mommy, I know Tommy is my Daddy" Lizzie said as Kim tucked her in_

"_You do?"_

"_Yeah, I figured it out… I got to know something"_

"_What is it sweetie?"_

"_Do you still love daddy?"_


	7. Stories

Disclaimer: I don't own power rangers…if I did Kim and Tommy would be together… and a real Lizzie would be born! .

* * *

"Wow…" Tommy said

Kim couldn't look at afraid he'll be mad and start yelling.

"Kim why?"

"That's a very vague question" Kim said

"Why the letter? Why didn't you tell me about Lizzie?"

"Well, you had your whole life ahead of you, plus you were a ranger and the last you needed was me and stroller" She said started to cry a little, she turned around towards the lake and stared out at it as the tears silently rolled down her cheeks

"Kim, I would've dropped everything to be there for you and Lizzie" He said

"I know!" she said turning around to look at him "That's why I did what I did!"

"Kim that makes no sense"

"To you it might not, but it did to me" she said more tears falling

Tommy was about to say something but said something first

"I cant deal with this" she said and took off running

"Kim! Wait!" Tommy said running after her but lost her

"Why'd you go again" he said softly

* * *

When Kim got about a block away from Jason's, Kim cleaned up and wiped her eyes fixed her hair and smiled. And then walked into the house. Kim looked for Lizzie to see her in the kitchen eating pie.

"Mommy, want some?" she asked seeing Kim

"No thanks, I'm good sweetie." She said smiling "Once you're done eating I'll tuck you in and tell you a story."

"Ok…" she said finishing her last bites "I'm done"

"Alright, say good-night to Jason"

"Night Uncle Jason" Lizzie said kissing his cheek

"Night Lizzie"

"I'll be right down" Kim said to him

* * *

"Ok sweetie what story do you want tonight?" Kim asked

"Mommy I don't want a story tonight"

"Why?"

"Because I want to talk to you"

"Ok what is it?"

"Mommy, I know Tommy is my Daddy" Lizzie said as Kim tucked her in

"You do?"

"Yeah, I figured it out… I got to know something"

"What is it sweetie?"

"Do you still love daddy?"

Tears formed in her eyes

"Yeah sweetie, I do"

"Then why isn't he here"

"It's not that easy sweetie"

"But it can be… you guys just need to talk"

"You know you're wise beyond your years"

Lizzie smiled

"I love you mommy"

"I love you too sweetie" Kim said kissing her head and leaving the room

"Mommy!"

"I know… I'll be right up, I just need to talk to uncle Jason first then I'll come back up so you can sleep"

"Thank you" she said

"You're welcome… I'll be right back"

* * *

"What story tonight?" Jason asked as Kim come down the stairs

"No story she wanted to talk"

"About Tommy?"

"Yeah"

"She's smart"

"Too smart" Kim said laughing

"How'd it go?" Jason asked

"How'd what go?"

"You and Tommy meeting"

"How'd you know?"

"Me and Lizzie set it up"

"Great… thanks" Kim mumbled

"That good I guess"

"I cried"

"And?"

"I told myself I wouldn't cry, because I thought he'd yell I didn't think he'd be so… caring still"

"He still loves you, Kim"

"I think I know… but I don't know if we can be together after what I did"

"You getting a second chance go with it"

"You're right I'll see"

"I'm going to bed night" Jason said kissing Kim forehead and walking to his room

Kim walked into the Living room and picked up the phone and looked for Tommy's name in the caller ID and called him.

* * *

RINGRINGRING

"Hello?" Tommy asked answering the phone

"Tommy?" Kim soft voice said

"Hey Kim, why'd-"

"Not over the phone, I really can't talk…. But I want to talk about everything so tomorrow can you meet me at the lake"

"What time?"

"Um… after school… so… 4ish"

"Alright, I'll be there"

"Great… so I guess I'll see you tomorrow"

"Yeah you will"

"Bye" she said softly

"Bye" '_beautiful'_ he added in his mind

* * *

A/N: Kind of short oh well…. Lol… anyway I got exciting news!!! I gots a site for this story!!!! E-mail me or messsge me or something to get the address for it! Alright? Alright!…. Oh and by the way… I was reading over my story… I don't like to proofread… oops… and I noticed I spelled Devin's name as Devon! Oops sorry!!! Oh and please REVIEW!!! And enjoy the site… tell my what you think about it! 


	8. Rides, Games and Stuffed Animals

Disclaimer: I don't own the power rangers, if I did Kim and Tommy would've never broken up!

* * *

At 4 Kim arrived at the park and just sat on a rock and looked over at the lake.

"Why are we always drawn here?" A voice asked from behind her

"Because this is kind like the place where it all started" she said not turning around

"Probably" Tommy said going and sitting down on the grass next to her, she didn't even turn to him just sat there staring

"Pretty isn't it" Kim said softly

"Yeah it is… Kim… why did you run?" He asked getting up and walking in front of her

"Because… I wasn't prepared for your reaction… I was expecting being yelled at or snapped at or you just being very cold to me… I never expected you to act the way you did"

"That's all?"

"That's all" she said quietly

"You came to Reefside because of my letter?"

"Yeah… I actually did…I didn't know why… but after I read it I had to come see you and tell you everything"

"Well you did what you needed to"

"Yeah… I guess I did"

"Lizzie and I are heading back the day after tomorrow"

"Do you need to?"

"Yeah… I still need to pack and get everything ready to move here"

"When will you be back?"

"A couple days or a week or two"

"And you'll arrive with Trini"

"Yeah… she's been helping me take care of Lizzie" Kim said staring at him with him staring back

"Lizzie, knows about you… she's very smart"

"I can tell"

"She wants to know you"

"She does?"

"Yeah when we get back, I'll let you spend time with her"

"Why not tomorrow? We can all go to the amusement park, I got passes" Tommy temped

"Yeah… ok… alright tomorrow, sounds like fun"

"Good then it's a date"

"A date, I haven't heard that word in a while" Kim mumbled

"You haven't?"

"Nope"

"Wow"

"Will this actually be a date?"

"Not unless you want it to be"

"Well…"

(I Was going to end it there but I nope I don't want too!!! . too short for me!!!)

"Yeah it can be a kinda date" Kim said

"A kinda date?"

"Yeah… not really one but one at the same time, because I don't feel we can have a relationship unless I know for sure the air is clear."

"Sounds like a plan to me"

Kim looked at her watch "Sorry I got to go" she said

"Bye, Kim"

"Bye" Kim said running off

As soon as Kim was out of site…

"YES!!!!" Tommy shouted and did a happy dance

* * *

NIGHT TIME

Kimberly was tucking Lizzie into bed and Kim got on top of the covers and started rubbing her head.

"Night my little angel, tomorrow we have a full day tomorrow"

"What are we doing?" she asked while yawning

"Going to the amusement park with Tommy"

"We are?" she asked

"Yup"

"This is going to be fun"

"I bet it will" Kim said

After a couple minutes Lizzie started to fall asleep

"I love you" Kim whispered

And fell sleep too

* * *

12:00

Kim and Lizzie met Tommy at the Amusement Park. Kim and Lizzie looked for Tommy. They saw him ands started walking towards him.

"What if he doesn't like me?" Lizzie asked

"He'll love you"

"Promise?"

"Promise"

"Hey Tommy" Kim said

"Hey Kim, Hello Lizzie" Tommy said

Lizzie hid behind Kim

"I meet you before, Lizzie what's wrong?" Tommy asked

"She didn't know who you were before, she's just scared" Kim said

"There's no reason to be scared" Tommy said and held out his hand for Lizzie

Lizzie looked at him and then at his hand and took

"Hi" she said

"Are you ready for a full day of fun, Princess?" Tommy asked

"Yeah" she said smiling which caused Kim to smile

'_This is how everything should've been awhile ago… before my damn letter…_'

"Come on Mommy" Lizzie said taking Kim's hand with her free one and they walked into the park.

"Mommy lets go on that!" Lizzie said pointing to the largest roller coaster there

"I don't think you can, sweetie"

"I know I can" she said

"She likes roller coasters?" Tommy asked

"Yeah… larger the better"

"Just like her mom" he commented while he laughed and he turned to Lizzie "every time we went to the amusement park all she would do is go on roller coasters"

Lizzie laughed

"Let's see if you can go on"

They went to get in line and Lizzie was just tall enough to on the ride. After the roller coaster they went on the Farris wheel, bumper cars, cliff hanger, a couple more roller coasters, and two fun houses.

Now it was time for games.

"Mommy, I want that falcon!" Lizzie said "Can you win it for me please!!!"

The prize was a white falcon. Seeing it made Tommy smile.

"Lizzie, I'm not that good at these games" Kim said

"I understand" Lizzie said getting ready to go look for another prize that her mom could win for her

"I can probably win it for you" Tommy said

After winning a few times, Tommy finally won it for Lizzie.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Lizzie said jumping up and down and then went to hug Tommy.

"You're welcome, princess"

Lizzie smiled

"Lizzie, I think its time to go"

"Awe… mommy can we get a cotton candy first?"

"Alright" Kim said

She and Lizzie walked to get cotton candy when Kim noticed Tommy wasn't coming

"Tommy? Are you coming?"

"Yeah… in once minute" Tommy said

"Ok sweetie do you want the blue, purple, or pink cotton candy?"

"Um… Blue… wait no… purple Wait no… pink, yeah I want pink"

"Alright, two pink cotton candies" Kim said to the guy

"Here you go two pink cotton candies" he said giving Kim the cotton candies

"Thank you"

Kim and Lizzie went to go sit on the benches and to eat their cotton candy. A couple minutes later Tommy came over carrying a huge pink teddy bear.

"Oh my god, what are you going to do with that thing?" Kim asked

"Give it to you" Tommy said holding it out for Kim

"Thank you" Kim said shocked he did that for her

"Welcome" he said smiling

"That's big" Lizzie said

"Yes indeed" Kim said then held out the cotton candy to Tommy "Want some?"

"Yeah" he said taking some and eating it

After the cotton candy was done Kim and Lizzie were getting ready to go. Tommy decided he wanted to walk them to the car.

"Thanks Tommy, this day has been incredible"

"Well I glad it was… so this kinda day has gone well?"

"Yeah it was great" Kim said then kissing him on the cheek

"see you soon" Kim said "Lizzie and I are leaving tonight"

"Call me as soon as you come back"

"I promise" she said staring at him "Lizzie get into the car"

"Ok mommy…. I got your bear too" Lizzie said getting into the car

"Just to let you know Kim, I still care for you very much"

"I know I read the letter, but its nice to hear it" She said

He kissed her cheek and let her go

"Bye" He said

"Bye"

* * *

That night Kim and Lizzie got on a plane and went back to Florida, with both of them having a smile on their faces.

* * *

A/N sorry it took me so long to update and I forgot to put a preview in the last chapter. Oops… oh well… that's why this chapter is longer… more to come, only with reviews!! . I love you all! Thank you soo much!!!

_Preview:_

"_The pipe is broken?!?!?!?!?" Kim yelled/asked_

"_Um… yeah…" Jason said rubbing the back of his neck_

"_Where will we go?" Kim asked_

"_Well there always my house…" Tommy said_


	9. There and Back

Disclaimer: I don't own the power rangers! Wish! But don't!

* * *

"So how was your flight?" Trini asked driving Kim and Lizzie back.

"Good, Lizzie slept right through it."

"That's good"

"Yeah"

"So… how'd it go with Tommy?"

"Fine… surprisingly"

"Does he know about Lizzie?"

"Yeah, and he took us to the amusement park"

"You're favorite place, besides the mall"

"HEY!"

"Its true"

"Good point…"

"Alright you know this question was coming… how's Jason?"

"Fine, but I can tell he misses you"

"That dork doesn't miss me"

"Are you kidding me?"

"No"

"Oh my God, you two are so love its pouring out of your ears, why wont you two admit it?"

"Great, now I feel like I'm in high school again"

"It's not that bad of a feeling" Kim said staring out the window

"No its not… We told each we love each other, but nothing has happened since… I mean he moved to Reefside a year ago and didn't even ask for me to come with"

"Maybe he thought I still needed you, and then I'll bring you back to him"

"You think?" Trini asked

"Maybe…"

"I hope you're right"

"I am right"

"So what are we going to do?

"Get everything packed and shipped and head back to Reefside."

"Already done"

"What?"

"I already pack yours and Lizzie's and my stuff and shipped it to Jason's."

"When?"

"When you left"

"Then why am I back?"

"I don't know… but I have the plane tickets to go back tonight"

"You're so weird"

"But you love me anyway"

"I must…"

"We'll leave later on tonight" Trini said smiling

"Alright"

* * *

Lizzie, Kim and Trini took a plane back to Reefside, and finally arrived at Jason's.

"Can I ring the bell? Please! Please!" Lizzie begged

"Go ahead" Trini said

"Yay!" Lizzie said and rang the doorbell

* * *

"Shit Jason! What happened?"

"I don't know the pipe just burst!" Jason said

"Did you call the plummer?"

"Yeah, he said it could be a week or two, but I have to leave the house until its done"

"Well at least Kim wont be back until then"

DING DONG

"Shit!" Jason said

"Go get the door" Tommy said calmly

Jason walked up the stairs and went to answer the door

"UNCLE JASON!" Lizzie shouted happily and hugged him

"Hey, I didn't think you'd be back so soon, but when I got your stuff today I kind of figured" he laughed looking at Kim and Lizzie

"Well I couldn't wait… Kim and Lizzie just seeing you wasn't fair" Trini said making her presence known

"Trini" he whispered

"Hey"

Lizzie looked at him and let him go, as soon as she did Jason ran to Trini and hugged her

"Come on Lizzie lets go inside" Kim said

Kim and Lizzie walked inside the house

"Tommy!" Lizzie shouted happily and ran to hug him

"Hey princess" he said hugging her

Kim smiled at the site, Lizzie just met Tommy, but she already loved him. Maybe this was how it was meant to be

"Back so soon?" Tommy asked

"Well you know me, I can't stay away" Kim said laughing

"It's great that you're staying" Tommy said walking over to Kim with Lizzie still attached to him.

"Well I got some bad news" Jason said

"What would that be?"

"A pipe is broken and we can't stay here till it's fixed"

"The pipe is broken?" Kim yelled/asked

"Um… yeah…" Jason said rubbing the back of his neck

"Where will we go?" Kim asked

"Well there's always my house…" Tommy said

Kim and Jason looked at him, then looked at each other

"We wouldn't want to put you out" Kim said

"You wouldn't I have plety of rooms, one for Trini, one for Jason, One for you and one for Lizzie and I still got two rooms left" Tommy said

"Well you'd have three rooms left"

"Why is that"

"I cant sleep without mommy close" Lizzie said

"Well then I'll give you two one of the bigger rooms" Tommy said picking up Lizzie "So what do you guys say"

"I think we should" Lizzie said

"I agree, cheaper than a hotel, and Kim us girls can cook"

"You guys win" Kim said

"I agree" Jason said

* * *

LATER THAT NIGHT (AT TOMMY'S)

"Good night Lizzie" Kim said tucking Lizzie in

"Night Mommy"

"Sweetie I'm going to head downstairs for a couple minutes, then I'll be back"

"Ok, Mommy… is Tommy really my daddy?"

"Yes sweetie"

"Do you think he'd mind if I call him Daddy then?"

"I don't know, you'll have to ask him"

"Ok, Night mommy, I'll try to be sleeping when you get up here"

"Oh sweetie its fine, I know you cant sleep"

"But I heard uncle Jason saying when you and Tommy get married, that I'll have my own room, which means I wont be able to sleep with you"

"Baby, as you long as you need to be able to sleep, I'll be here" Kim said kissing her daughters head

"Thanks Mommy"

"Welcome, good night, I'll be right up"

"Good night"

Kim walked out of the room and walked down stairs and saw Jason and Tommy, watching TV. Kim walked pass them and into the kitchen.

"Married? Jason's already thinking that's going to happen? My poor baby girl…"

"Do you always talk to yourself?"

Kim turned around to see Tommy standing there

"Yeah, sometimes" Kim said smiling and filled up a glass of water

"Did you have a good conversation with yourself?"

"Pretty good"

"Well that's good"

"Yeah, you know what Lizzie just asked me?"

"What?"

"she asked if she can call you daddy"

"Would you be ok with that, Kim?"

"Yeah, I think I would"

"Then its fine with me, actually it's more than fine it's great."

"That's good, I think she was scared you'd say no"

"Why would I say no?"

"I don't know" Kim said

She walked over to the counter and sat on it

"Kim?"

"Yes, would you like to join me for dinner tomorrow night?"

"Tommy… are you asking me out on a date?"

"Yeah, yes I am"

"I'd love to out on a date with you" Kim said smiling

"YES!" he said picking Kim up off the counter and swung her around bridal style, with Kim laughing.

* * *

A/N: what you think? Review please!!!

_Preview:_

"_Kim?" Tommy asked walking through the door_

"_Daddy!" Lizzie shouted running down the stairs to greet him_

"_Hey Princess, Where's Kim?"_

"_Sleeping, she had a long day"_

"_Lizzie?" a new voice asked coming from the kitchen_

_Tommy looked to see Kira standing there_

"_Kira?"_


	10. Daddy, new friends, greatest girl

"Lizzie, sweetie got to get up, school" Kim said

Lizzie woke up "School?"

"Yeah, Trini, enrolled you into a Reefside Primary"

"Do you think I'll make friends?"

"Of course sweetie" Kim said kissing her forehead "I got your clothes picked out, so get ready and meet down stairs"

"Ok , mommy"

Kim walked downstairs to see Trini waiting.

"Is she excited?"

"Yes, very" Kim said

"Want me to take her?"

"No I can" Kim looked around "Where's Tommy and Jason?"

"Asleep"

"Doesn't Tommy have school?"

"No they have the day off"

"Why?"

"The power went off in the school, and they need to find the problem and fix it"

"Oh… Let's just let him sleep"

"Good idea" Trini said laughing "Jason said he was going to take Tommy to his Karate class."

"Cool."

"Very. I need to head to work"

"You already got our job?"

"Yeah, the 2nd grade teacher already left. And guess what"

"What?"

"I'm Lizzie's teacher"

"Lizzie will love that"

"I hope so"

* * *

Lizzie finished getting ready, she wore her pink shirt and overalls along with her pink zip up sweat shirt, and ran out her bedroom door and right into Tommy.

"I'm so sorry" Lizzie said

"It's alright, we seem always run into each other"

Lizzie smiled and giggled

"What are you doing up so early?" Tommy asked

"I'm going to school" Lizzie said proud

"That's great" He said watching her bounce up and down being excited fro school

"It is, I can't wait to make new friends" she said

Tommy smiled at her "I'll see you when you get home" He said

"Alright, Bye" she said running down the hallway, then she stopped and turned "Um… Tommy?"

"Yes, Princess?"

"Um… can I… can I… uh… call you… daddy" she asked in a soft voice

"Do you want to?"

She nodded

"Of course you can" He said smiling at her

She started to cry a little bit, then ran down the hall to him.

He saw he running and opened his arms and when she got there picked her up. She cried for a couple minutes.

"I love you daddy" she said

"I love you too, princess" he said hugging her closer to him.

"Lizzie?" They heard Kim call from down stairs

"Come on, you need to get to school" Tommy said wiping her eyes

"Ok"

* * *

Tommy walks down the stairs with Lizzie in his arms.

"I'm sorry if she woke you up, Tommy" Kim said

"I was already up, we ran into each other this morning"

"Guess what mommy"

"What?"

"He says I can call him daddy" she said happily

Kim smiled

"That's great" she said "Sorry to rune the excitement, but you need to eat breakfast before school, there's a bowl of cereal waiting for you in the kitchen"

"Ok, Mommy, Bye Daddy" she said as Tommy put her down, and she kissed his cheek and ran into the kitchen to eat

"She's very fond of you" Kim said

Tommy looks at her with a smile

"I'm glad" she said

"So am I" he said "I like I, being called Daddy. I like how it feels"

"Well being called mommy and being a mom is an awesome feeling, so I assume it would feel good to be called Daddy for you" she said laughing

"I really, glad I sent you that, because now I know her"

"I'm glad you sent it too"

"We still on for tonight?"

"Of course"

"Good"

"Mommy I'm done" Lizzie said running back into the room

"Alright lets go"

"Bye Daddy" Lizzie said then ran out the door to the car

"Bye Tommy" Kim said getting ready to leave but Tommy grabbed her arm

"Bye Kim" He said kissing her

Kim was in shock, she recently he's given her a kiss on the cheek, but this was a real kiss… wow… Stunned Kim walked outside to the car leaving Tommy laughing a little bit.

* * *

Kim took Lizzie to school and walked her to her room.

"Long time no see Trini" Kim said laughing

Trini laughed too

"Yeah no kidding"

"When does class start?"

"Five minutes"

"Mommy, can I go play with the kids?"

"Go ahead" she said

"Bye Mommy" she said hugging Kim and kissing her

"Bye Baby"

Kim watched as Lizzie ran to where a girl was sitting with three other boys.

"Hi" Lizzie said walking up

"Hi" The girl said

"I'm Lizzie, I'm new" she said

"I'm Hikari, everyone calls me Kari. Mommy called me that since I'm Japanese and Hikari means Light and she says I light up her life" She explained

"Nice to meet you"

The guys kind of just stared and wondered how Hikari could talk so fast.

"Oh, these are my friends… This is Jackson we call Jack" she said pointing to the boy in red "And this Benjamin, but we call him Benny" Pointing to the boy in blue "and this is Zachary. We call him Zacky" Pointing to the boy in black and purple.

"Cool, I'm actually, Elizabeth, but Mommy calls me Lizzie"

"Now that everyone knows everyone, we can get back to our game"

"What are you playing?"

"Power Rangers, you can be the pink one"

"Which ones?"

"Um… the first ones"

"Why?" Lizzie asked wondering why

"Because they were the best, Mommy told me stories about them"

"Me too" the boys said

"I think they were the best" Lizzie said knowing that her mom and dad were the first ones along with their teacher and her uncles

"Ok, class settle down, we're going to start"

Lizzie looked up to see Kim leaving and mouthed I love you, she did back

"Oh… We'll play after" Kari said

* * *

Kim walked out to the car.

"What am I going to do today?" She asked herself "I'll go to the gym, doing gymnastics will be good for me" She said

Kim drove to the gym

"It was a good thing I have my leotard" she said

She went to change came out to see no one at the balance beam, and pretty much no one at all. She walked to the balance beam.

She flipped on the beam

"No flaws there" She commented

She started to do a series of Cartwheels, splits and flips.

"You still go it" she said to herself and did a complete split.

"Kim?" A voice asked

Kim turned to see Kira standing there

"Hey Kira" Kim said getting down

"You're great" Kira said

"Thanks"

"You should still compete"

"No I just do this for fun"

"Oh, could you teach me sometime"

"Sure I could, you've been awesome to me while I've been here"

"I'm friends don't believe that I know you" Kira said laughing

Kim laughed a little

"You see I still don't see what the big fuss is about"

"Some people don't want to let go?" she said laughing "Also since this town is close to Angel Grove they keep up the gossip between the towns, like the power rangers, that's why everyone knows them here"

"Is there a Power Ranger team?"

"Yeah, their new I think, she showed up a little while ago" Kira said

"What colors?"

"Blue, White, Yellow, Red, and Black"

'No pink' Kim thought 'oh well'

"Kimberly!" a voice called

Kim had a look of pain "Oh no" she mumbled

Kira looked to see who called

"Oh… Cassidy" she said

"Yeah…"

"Kimberly!" Cassidy said walking up "Hi" She looked at Kira "What are you doing here?"

"Talking to my friend" Kira said

"You're friends with Kimberly Hart"

"Yeah"

"Kim is that true?"

"Of course she's one of my best friends, right, Kira"

"Yep"

"Anyway, about the interview"

Kim looked at her watch

"Oh my god, I'm going to be late, I need to go, Kira come on lets go" Kim said looking at Kira

"Alright, lets go" Kira said looking at the look on Kim's face

"Bye Cassidy" Kim said

"Bye Kimberly"

"Do you really have to go?" Kira asked

"Yeah, I can't believe I stayed at the gym all day. I need to go pick up Lizzie, and I need a nap, I'm so tired."

"Can I come with?"

"Sure, would you mind watching Lizzie while I slept?"

"No, not at all"

"Thank you!"

"Anytime"

* * *

When Kira and Kim got to Lizzie's classroom she saw Lizzie playing with the kids she saw earlier.

Lizzie felt her mom's presence and turned

"Mommy! Come here and meet my friends, please" she said

"Come on Kira"

Kim and Kira walked over to the group of kids, Lizzie hugged her mom and then hugged Kira.

"Hi Kira"

"Hi Lizzie"

"Mommy, this is Kari, she's Japanese, she can speak some, its cool! And this is Jack, and this Zacky and this is Benny"

"Nice to meet all of you" Kim said

"Nice to meet you too, Ms. Hart" The kids say

"Um… Kira, I'll be right back, can you get Lizzie ready"

"Yeah sure"

"Thank you"

Kim walked over to Trini.

Before Kim could say anything Trini already said something

"Yeah in know, I saw them too"

"Good it wasn't just me"

"Yup, J is red, B is blue and Z is black, and the yellow one is oriental. You don't think?"

"Maybe… I mean Lizzie could lead them, after all she comes from the greatest ranger" she said

"Good point" Trini said laughing "and the greatest girl ranger of all time"

"Huh? Since when?"

"Since all the rangers up to ninja storm voted."

"Why me?"

"Because you helped the teams when they needed it, and they know you were the best choice to ask"

"Alright, cool! I think I like the title"

"Yeah, you would" Trini said laughing more

"Alright, I want to go home and sleep"

"Alright, meet you at home later"

"Ok, bye"

"Bye"

"We're going to go, Lizzie say bye"

"Bye, see you guys tomorrow"

"Bye" they all said

* * *

Kim, Kira and Lizzie walked into Tommy's place.

'_Why is she at Dr. O's house?'_

"Lizzie, sweetie, Kira is going to watch you while I take a nap"

"Ok, mommy. When is daddy getting home?"

"I don't know"

"I'm going to get a bag a of chips" Lizzie said

"Just one" Kim said "Night sweetie"

"Night mommy" Lizzie said kissing her cheek and then going into the kitchen to get a bag of chips

"Daddy?" Kira asked

"Yeah, her Dad lives here, he might be home before I wake up, just tell him that I'm sleeping and you're watching her"

"Ok, one more question, she has a dad. You're nit married, how does that work out?"

"Complicated…" Kim said "…cliff notes, I got pregnant, broke up with him because I was on the other side of the country I didn't need him to worry and he had his whole life ahead of him. Then he sent me a letter telling me he still cared for me and here I am, going on a date with him tonight, and Lizzie knows her dad"

"Oh…"

"Night Kira, If Lizzie needs me, she can wake me up"

"Alright. Night"

Kim walked up stairs.

"Kira do you know about the power rangers? The first ones?"

"No, not really"

"Are you a power ranger?"

"What?"

"Never mind. I can't wait for Daddy to get home"

* * *

Tommy pulled up his drive way and walked toward the house deep in thought

'Today is the day. I finally get another chance with Kim.

I should really tell her about the ranger stuff, I mean Jason knows. I surprised he hasn't old her. I wonder if Lizzie knows all about the rangers? Probably does, I'll ask her.'

"Kim?" Tommy asked walking through the door

"Daddy!" Lizzie shouted running down the stairs to greet him

"Hey Princess, Where's Kim?"

"Sleeping, she had a long day"

"Lizzie?" a new voice asked coming from the kitchen

Tommy looked to see Kira standing there

"Kira?"

"Hey Dr. O" Kira said

"What are you doing here?"

"Watching Lizzie, see I told you I know Kim"

"Daddy, Kira and me watched movies, we watched the Barbie movies, they're so cool"

"Daddy?" Kira asked "You're her dad?"

"Yeah"

"Wow."

"Yeah, I couldn't believe it myself"

"Daddy, can we spend the day together tomorrow?"

"Of course"

* * *

A/N: longest chapter yet. I'm going to be busy all weekend and school is hard so I though this long one would be my way of apologizing. I'll try and update as soon as possible. Hopefully Sunday, if I can, I'm not sure. Anyway REVIEW!

Preview:

"_Oh my God, she really is hot! I mean hotter in person!" Conner said_

"_Conner shut up" Kira said_

"_What? I'm a guy"_

"_More like a pig" Kira said_

"_You know you like me"_

"_Yeah right"_

"_Bye guys, thanks for watching Lizzie until Jason and Trini get home"_

"_No problem, Ms. Hart"_

"_Conner call me Kim"_

"_Bye, Kim, bye Dr. O" they both said_


	11. The Song, replaced?

Disclaimer: I don't own power rangers

* * *

Tommy walked into Kim's bedroom and saw her still sleeping. He walked to her bedside and shook her slightly. 

"Kim?" no response he tried again "Kim?" Nothing

"Beautiful, its time to wake up" he said while shaking her still, suddenly Kim started to wake up slowly.

"Hey" she said quietly

"Morning" he said chuckling a little "I thought I should wake you up, so you won't be late one"

"Late?" then she hit her head "I forgot…"

"That's my job"

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I still need to hire a babysitter"

"Ask Kira, she the most responsible out of all my students"

"She's you student, she must feel bad being in her teachers house"

"Not really she's been here before"

"She has?"

"Yeah, she and a couple of my students help me take things back to my house after a huge assignment"

"Oh… well I could ask her, I like her, she's nice"

"Come on downstairs and we can ask her"

Tommy and Kim were walking down the stairs. Kim saw a guy in red talking to Lizzie.

"What's you name?" he asked her

"I'm Lizzie" Lizzie said standing right next to Kira, who seemed to be laughing

"Well, I'm Conner"

"Hi Conner" she said

"Conner what are you doing here?" Tommy asked from the stairs, Kim just looked confused

Tommy looked at Kim "Another one of the students I was talking about" he mumbled

"Oh…"

"Well I came looking for Kira" He said

"Why?" Kira asked

"Uh… No reason… anyway, who does this little girl belong to?" he asked finally looking up

"Me" Kim said coming down the stairs the rest of the way

"Mommy! You're up!" Lizzie said running to hug her

"Whoa! You're Kimberly Hart" Conner said

"Yeah" she said

"Daddy can you pick me up?" Lizzie asked

"Sure, princess" Tommy picked her up with ease and smiled while Conner just stared in shock

"You have a daughter?"

"Yeah"

"Whoa, head rush" Kira was opened her mouth to say something, but Conner spoke first "Don't say a word" she closed her mouth

"Kira, I was wondering, can you baby-sit Lizzie tonight?"

"Yeah, of course I can"

"Great thanks" she looked at Tommy "I'll be right down I just need to change"

Kim ran up the stairs

Lizzie looked at Kira and Conner again and turned to Tommy

"Daddy are they rangers?" Lizzie asked

Everyone looked at her shocked

"What?" she asked

"Why would you ask that?" Conner asked

"Well one you're wearing red, two Kira's wearing yellow, and she is always wearing it, even if its just a little three, I know all the little tricks rangers pull" she said

"Wow, she's smart" Conner said

"Too smart" Kira said

"Yeah, Lizzie, don't tell you're mom just yet, I haven't told her, and I want to be the one to do it"

"Ok, I'll keep my mouth shut"

"Thank you, princess"

"You welcome Daddy" Lizzie said hugging him

"Alright I'm ready" Kim said coming down the stairs in a white skirt and pink tank top and hair up.

"Come here Lizzie" Kim said

Lizzie went running to her

"Bye baby, I love you, be good for Kira."

"Ok, Mommy"

"Oh my God, she really is hot! I mean hotter in person!" Conner said so Kira could hear him

"Conner shut up" Kira said

"What? I'm a guy"

"More like a pig" Kira said

"You know you like me"

"Yeah right"

"Bye guys, thanks for watching Lizzie until Jason and Trini get home"

"No problem, Ms. Hart"

"Conner call me Kim"

"Bye, Kim, bye Dr. O" they both said watching Tommy and Kim leave

"Can I watch my Barbie movies?" Lizzie asked Kira looking up at her

"Sure" Kira said

"Can you help me put it in?"

"Alright lets go" Kira said walking into the TV room with Lizzie and Conner behind them.

* * *

Kira and Conner left after Lizzie sat down to the movie, they walked into the living room.

"There are still a lot of things we don't know about Dr. O" Conner said

"Yeah…"

"Let's see if we can find some old pictures"

"I don't think we should, it might not all be Dr. O's stuff, it might also be Kim's" Kira said but Conner wasn't listening, he attention was focused on what he found

"Hey look what I found!" Conner said

"It looks like a CD" Kira said

"Let's play it"

"Wait, look it says something here _'I wrote this is I found out how close they ended up being, my heart was breaking, I couldn't take so I ended it myself. She came out of no where and took my spot and everything I loved.' _" Kira read out loud

"Play it" Conner said

They put it in the CD player and played it.

Kim voice started to sing

_There were places we would go at midnight_

_There were secrets that nobody else would know_

_There's a reason but I don't know why _

_I don't know why_

_I don't know why_

_I thought they all belonged to me_

_Who's that girl?_

_Where's she from?_

_No she can't be the one_

_That you want_

_That has stolen my world_

_It's not real, it's not right_

_It's my day, it's my night_

_By the way_

_Who's that girl living my life?_

_Oh no, living my life_

_Seems like everything's the same around me _

_When I look again and everything has changed_

_I'm not dreaming so I don't know why_

_I don't know why_

_I don't know why_

_She's everywhere I wanna be_

_Who's that girl?_

_Where's she from?_

_No she can't be the one_

_That you want_

_That has stolen my world_

_It's not real, it's not right_

_It's my day, it's my night_

_By the way_

_Who's that girl living my life?_

_I'm the one who made you laugh_

_Who made you feel_

_And made you sad_

_I'm not sorry_

_For what we did_

_For who we were_

_I'm not sorry _

_I'm not her_

_Who's that girl?_

_Where's she from?_

_No she can't be the one_

_That you want_

_That has stolen my world_

_It's not real, it's not right_

_It's my day, it's my night_

_By the way_

_Who's that girl living my life?_

_Oh no, living my life_

"Thank Ricky, I think I needed it to be recorded… so I know how I felt when he betrayed me and went with Kat."

"What happened?" they heard another voice ask probably the guy Ricky

"I left to come here for Pan-Globals, and all our friends' told me how well they get along together, all I heard about was Kat, Kat this, Kat that…" Kim started crying

"Oh shit! Its still recording!" the guy said and then they heard nothing

"Wow, Kim has a great voice" Conner said

"Yeah and she can write songs… maybe she can help me"

"Probably she seemed cool"

"Poor, Kim, she felt replaced"

"Yeah, that's not a good feeling"

"Yeah, my brothers told me all the time, how mommy felt replaced"

"Your brothers?"

"Yeah… they said she was a wreck for the longest time, but still competed in the Pan-Globals"

"Wow…"

"Brothers?"

DING DONG!

"Can I get it?" Lizzie asked

"No, Lizzie you stay here ok?"

"OK Kira"

Conner and Kira walked to the door and revealed two guys

"Can we help you?" Kira asked

"Hopefully" The blonde one said

"Be nice…" the other said to the blonde and turned back to them "Uh… yeah… we heard that a Kimberly Hart, was living her, is she here?"

"No"

"Does she live here?" The blonde asked

"Well-"

"HUNTER! BLAKE!" Lizzie shouted running to them and hugging them

"Hey, Lizzie, we missed you"

"I missed you guys too, Florida was boring without you two!"

"You lived there for only a couple months"

"I know…" She looked at Kira and Conner who had confusion written all over their face "Kira, Conner, these are my brothers, Blake and Hunter"

"Brothers?" Conner asks

"Adopted" They say at the same time

"Oh…"

"So Kiddo, is she here?"

"No, she out on a date"

"She's on a date?" Hunter asked shocked

"Yeah, with my daddy"

"You're dad?" Blake asked

"Yeah, he's really nice"

"That's good"

"Kiddo, since it seems like these two are watching you, we'll leave, but we'll be back again… we need to talk to mom, its important."

"Alright, see you guys later"

"Bye" they said and kissed her and left

* * *

"That was weird…" Hunter said

"Yeah, Mom with Tommy… I hope everything gets fixed, she needs to be happy"

"Yeah, The Conner kid looked Eric…"

"That airhead?" Blake said started to laugh

"Yeah"

* * *

"Wow that was weird" Conner said

"They seemed familiar"

"My brothers are so cool, Blake is a rider for Factory Blue, and Hunter-" Lizzie stopped

"Hunter does what?"

"I can't say" Lizzie said

"Ok…"

"Let's go watch those Barbie movies, until, Tommy and Kim get home" Kira said

"OK!" Lizzie said excitedly

* * *

A/N alright that's that chapter… Lizzie knows about rangers… now please tell me what you think! Next chapter will have details of the date!

_Preview:_

"_What is this?" Kim asked_

"_Give it over!"_

"_What?" she turned around_

"_SHIT!" she shouted and jumped into the air, going about 10 feet_

"_What the heck just happened?" she asked herself_


	12. Brothers? Pink Gem

Disclaimer: I don't own the power rangers!

* * *

Tommy and Kimberly were heading out to their date

"So where are we going?" Kim asked

"It's a surprise" he said

"A surprise?"

"Yeah a surprise" Tommy said laughing knowing how much Kim hated staying in suspense but also not wanting to know until time.

Tommy and Drove a couple more until he came up to a restaurant, called 'Blue Moon' (BTW I just made that up!) the went in and got a seat outside. There was a band out there playing soft music. (imagine a walk to remember…)

"Wow, this place is amazing" Kim said

"I knew you'd like it" Tommy said

"Are you sure you want to spend so much money, I mean we could go somewhere that less expensive."

"No, we're staying here, eat to you're heart desire" he said

"What's good here?" she asked him

"I don't know I've never been here?"

"You've never taken you other dates here?"

"What other dates?" he asked seriously

"You haven't dated?"

"Not since Kat"

Kim frowned, "Oh yeah…" she said quietly "Um… have you kept up with the other part of the gang?"

"Yeah Kind of… I am Rocky and Aisha have been dating for a while, since she got back from Africa, Adam and Tanya are engaged, Billy still on another planet, Zack and Angela eloped"

"I knew all that except that Zack and Angela eloped, why?"

"Because you know how Zack is huge Broadway star, the press would be getting his way all the time and they didn't want to go through that on their wedding day."

"Hey could've sent me a notice… Wow I've been really out of it"

"I guess that's what you get for living in Florida" he said jokingly "But actually, I read about it and then called him and asked about it"

Kim laughed

"I was only in Florida, for only a couple months" Kim said quietly

"Where have you been then?"

"Here, there, everywhere… just traveling around with Lizzie."

"Sounds like fun"

"It was. We meet some pretty interesting people"

"I missed you Kim" Tommy said softly

"I missed you too" she said

He reached across the table and held her hand, she smiled

"I'm so glad I get another chance with you"

The rest of Dinner Kim and Tommy talked about what have been up to since Kim left for Florida.

* * *

Tommy and Kim walked into the house to see Conner and Kira laying on the couch asleep, Kira in Conner's arms.

"When did that happened?" Tommy asked confused "I didn't know they liked each other"

"I don't want to wake them, I'll call their parents and tell them that they fell asleep and they'll come back in the morning" Kim said walking into the kitchen to call

"Daddy, you're home!" Lizzie said happily and hugged

"You're not sleeping?"

"I can't sleep without mommy" She said

"OH"

"Where is she?"

"Making a few phone calls"

"I need to tell her something important" Lizzie said walking into the Kitchen with Tommy right behind her

Kim just got off the phone when they walked in.

"Hey sweetie" Kim said hugging Lizzie

"Hi Mommy" she said "Guess who was here"

"Who?"

"Blake and Hunter"

"They were?" Kim asked excitedly

"Yeah, they said they'll be back tomorrow to see you"

Kim face grew with happiness, which made Tommy a little jealous 'who are Blake and Hunter and why is Kim excited about seeing them?'

"Who are Blake and Hunter?"

"My brothers" Lizzie said

"Brothers?" he asked confused

"Yeah, Um my adopted sons"

"Oh"

"Tomorrow I'll show you Kira and Conner, my photo ablum. You can see them also when they come."

"Sounds good, wait where are Jason and Trini?"

"Not back yet" Lizzie said

* * *

Next Morning

Kim woke up to see Lizzie still sleeping

'Maybe she will sleep in this time' Kim thought getting out of bed and getting ready.

After a few minutes Kim came out of the bathroom to see Lizzie still sleeping

'Yes! She's sleeping' Kim smiled happily and went down stairs

Kim walked down stairs and into to the living room to see Kira and Conner are still asleep. She walked into the kitchen to see Tommy sitting at the table drinking coffee looking at the paper.

"Morning" Kim said as she got some coffee

"Morning" he said back

"I'm going to head out for a jog, can you please tell Lizzie that if she comes down?"

"Yeah, of course"

"Is Jason and Trini back?"

"Yeah I checked in on them this morning… they must've got in late"

"Probably. Anyway, I'll be back" she said heading out of the house

* * *

Kimberly was jogging and took a rest by the lake and looked out at it.

"It's so beautiful, life is finally getting back to normal" she said to herself she got ready to head back out with she noticed some dug up ground. She walked over and saw a metal box sticking out. She uncovered the dirt from the box, and the box flew into her hands.

"What's this?" she asked opening it up to see a pink gem in there

"What is this?" Kim asked

"Give it over!"

"What?" she turned around and saw she was surrounded.

"Give over the dino gem, ranger!"

"What's a dino gem?"

"Don't act dumb girl"

"What?"

"Get her!"

Zeltrax sent the Tyrannodrones to attack her then went after her himself.

"SHIT!" she shouted and jumped into the air, going about 10 feet

"What the heck just happened?" she asked herself

She got herself back on the ground and fought the Tyrannodrones. Then she triggered something and had a force field around her. After a few minutes of trying Zeltrax figured out he couldn't break the force field and left

"I'll be back, girl!"

"What the hell was that?" she asked as she looked around 'ranger?' "Well I guess that's my exercise for today" she said heading home, not before stuffing the gem in her pocket.

* * *

A/N: sorry I haven't been able to update, school has been sucking I had like three papers to write, boy did it suck! Anyway, so I wanted to update since now I have a break. Please Review

Preview:

"_Blake! Hunter!" Kim said excitedly and hugged them_

"_Hey mom" they said hugging her back_


	13. Blake and Hunter

Disclaimer: I don't own the power rangers!

* * *

When Kim got home she, asked Tommy if Lizzie was up and she wasn't. So she sat at the table talking to him.

"So… has anything weird happened here in Reefside?"

"Meaning?"

"Like power rangers?"

"Uh… Well… see that the thing I wanted to tell you"

"Tell me what?"

"Well it might be better if I showed you, come on"

Kimberly took Tommy's hand and followed him down to the command center. Kim gasped as she looked around.

"Oh my God, your still apart of the power rangers?"

"Yeah, and I am one"

"What color this time?"

"Black"

"So… what other colors are there?"

"Well of course Red"

"Isn't there always" Kim said laughing

"Yeah, and, blue, yellow, and black"

"No pink?"

"Nope"

"And, what's the power source?"

"Gems in the color of the ranger, white give a ranger special powers"

"Like this?" Kim asked pulling out her gem

"Your, your, your, the pink ranger" Tommy said

"Yeah I found it this mourning, and my powers are levitation and force fields"

"Now all you need is a morpher, I'll have one made"

"So that means Kim's on our team now?" Kira asked from the top of the stairs

"Yeah, Kira"

"Kira? You're the yellow ranger?" Kim said finally putting two and two together "And that would make Conner the red ranger… hmm… seems fit" She said turning to Tommy who laughed a little

"This is great to have another girl on the team"

"who's the last one?"

"Ethan, another friend of ours, you'll meet him soon" Kira said "We'll talk more later. I need to head home and Conner's waiting out side to take me home; I just came to say we were heading home"

"Bye Kira. Thank you. I'll pay when I see you later"

"Oh no it's ok" Kira said heading out "Bye Dr. O, Bye Kim"

"Bye"

"Whoa" Kim said

Ding Dong

"I'll get it"

Kim got up to answer the door.

"Blake! Hunter!" Kim said excitedly and hugged them

"Hey mom" they said hugging her back

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Time off" they both said

* * *

"How have you guys been?"

"Good, my students are doing very well" Hunter said

"I'm doing good too"Blake said"How you have been"

"Great, I moved here with Lizzie when I needed my new job here, met up with Tommy, and Lizzie is finally sleeping without me"

"Whoa, Lizzie's sleeping without you?"

"Yeah"

"Why?"

"I don't know. She's sleeping right now"

Tommy came into the living room

"Hello" he said

"Tommy, this is Blake and Hunter, My adopted sons" Kim said

"Nice to meet you" he said

"You too"

"Yeah, we've heard a lot about you" Blake said

"Yeah a lot" Hunter mumbled

"Hunter" Kim warned

"I know, be nice. But it is great to meet the greatest ranger of all time" hunter said

"What teams were you on?" Blake asked

"All the mighty morphin teams, zeo and turbo"

"I still think our mom was the greatest" Hunter said

"Huh? When did this become about me? I was only on one team"

"No, it's been known that you got the name as the greatest female ranger" Blake said

"How so?"

"Because every team you helped"

"How many teams have you helped, Kim?" Tommy asked

"Let's see Lightspeed, Time force, a little lost galaxy, but that's when they were helping Lightspeed, and of course Ninja Storm"

"That's more than me" Tommy commented

"Yeah, but I wasn't a ranger for them"

"So you still got the colors" Blake commented

"Let's just call him the rainbow ranger" Hunter said laughing, and everyone joined in laughing

"So that's how Lizzie knows so much about rangers"

"Well, she should she's been growing up with Rangers. Her family is almost all rangers, her, uncles, aunts, her mom, dad and brothers. Pretty much everyone's a ranger except her grandparents and my actual brother"

"Brothers? You guys were rangers?"

"Yeah, the last team, Ninja Storm" Hunter said as if he should've known that

"That why I recognize you guys"

"Good job Tommy" Kim said

"Mommy?" came a voice

"Lizzie!" Kim said jumping up "You slept without me sweetie, I'm so proud of you"

"Mommy, I can't believe it!" Lizzie said happily and hugged Kim

"Good job, squirt" Blake and Hunter said

Lizzie looked to see her brothers and jumped up

"BLAKE! HUNTER! You're back!" she said running to them

"You just saw us yesterday"

"I know, but I love you guys so much, I miss you guys"

Tommy watched how Kim and Lizzie looked so happy. He watched as Lizzie let go of Hunter and Blake and walked toward him.

"Mourning Daddy" She said

"Mourning Princess" Tommy said and picked her up

Now it was Blake and Hunter's turn to smile. They looked at each other and nodded, in a silent agreement.

"When are you guys leaving?" Kim asked

"Tomorrow" they both said

"So soon?"

"Yeah, well I got school tomorrow" Hunter said

"Yeah and I have to get back or I'm dead meat, but I'll be back soon, I got a race coming here soon"

"Good" Kim said

"Daddy, I'm hungry, can we have McDonalds?" Lizzie asked

Blake and hunter started laughing

Tommy looked at them and then turned back to Lizzie "Sure, Princess, go wait in the jeep and I'll be right there"

"OK!" she said Tommy put her down and she ran to the jeep

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, she's just very direct when it comes to food" Blake said

"I swear she has Uncle Rocky's stomach somehow" Hunter said

"Like you're one to talk, you can eat just as much but you can't cook, at least he can cook" Blake said "Tori, thought you guys actually cooked for her, but no you ordered take-out"

"You're the one who suppose to cooking for her"

"Sorry to break up the love fest, but do you guys want anything?"

"No"

"No thanks"

"Kim?"

"Huh? Oh… no" Kim said, she seemed to be in her own little world

"Alright I'll be back" He said and kissed her cheek and walked outside

"We'll be back" Blake and Hunter said

They ran to catch up with Tommy

"Did mom tell you the reason?" Blake asked

"Yes, because she was pregnant"

"Then you must know she felt lost and hopeless, because of you"

"Hunter!" Blake yelled at his brother, he shook his head and turned to Tommy "That was most of the reason, but also she was lonely"

"It's True Dr. O" Conner said walking up with Kira

"Yeah we found a CD she made, she was in pain of feeling replaced." Kira said

"How do you guys know?"

"She made a song about it"

"And we found it and played it"

"I want to hear this later"

"Ok" they said

"What are you guys doing here anyway?"

"I forgot my mini soccer ball and Kira forgot her guitar"

"Come let's go get them Conner" Kira said as they headed in

"Just so you know" Hunter started "If you hurt her at all we will be forced to hurt you"

"Greatest Ranger or not" Blake continued "We will destroy you, us being Ranger too"

"You have nothing to worry about, I plan on taking care of her and Lizzie for a long time"

"Then you have nothing to worry about" Hunter said then smiled

Blake also smiled

A car horn honked

"Come on Daddy let's go" Lizzie shouted

"Coming!"

"Lizzie is the sweetest little girl ever, take care of her"

Blake said before walking back into the house with Hunter. Tommy watched them enter then ran to the car to go to McDonalds.

* * *

A/N: Yup another Chapter, Kim's a ranger and she knows who's a ranger! YAY! Anyway Review, PLEASE!

Preview:

"_Daddy come and see my photo album" She said_

"_Alright, where did you get this?"_

"_Mommy gave it to me when I was six, it has everything."_


	14. Photo Album and the Song Known

Disclaimer: I don't own the power rangers!

* * *

eagle219406: Sorry, so far this story takes place before Trent, as of now I still think I have him dubbed as Kid in White… I'm not sure… but yeah Trent is not a ranger yet… thanks for the review 

Thanks to everyone else who reviewed! I love you guys!

* * *

Tommy and Lizzie ended up coming back with lots of food. Conner and Kira were already gone by the time they came back. Lizzie passed out the food and everyone ate. 

"We need to head out" Hunter said

"We do?" Blake asked looking at his watch "We do!"

"Where are you going?"

"Well Tori's in town also and I promised to take her out"

"And where are you going?"

"I am driving him to the hotel and Tori wants him on time, Tori scares me sometimes so I need to hurry, also I need to call Shane about life in Reefside. Him and Dustin and Cam want ALL the updates."

"Great… they couldn't just come and visit too?"

"Nope! Dustin is too busy with Kelly and Shane… well I don't know about him"

"Ok, go… Tori will kill you if you're late. Just be sure to come and say good-bye tomorrow, ok?"

"Ok" They both said

"Bye mom" they each said kissing her cheek

"Bye munchkin" Hunter said hugging her

"Bye-Bye Hunter" Lizzie said hugging him back

"Bye Squirt" Blake said also hugging her

"Bye-Bye Blake" Lizzie said hugging him back

"Dr. Oliver" Hunter said holding out his hand to shake

"Hunter" Tommy said shaking his hand

Blake shook his head

"Bye" Blake said giving Tommy a hug "Take care of our mom" Blake whispered

"Don't worry" Tommy said back

"We will be off"

"Say hi to Tori for me!" Lizzie shouted

"Will do!" Blake shouted back

"Who's Tori? One of the Ninja rangers?" Tommy asked

"I guess you don't know everything" Kim said laughing "Yeah she is, she's the first girl to be a blue ranger, and my future daughter-in-law"

"How do you know?"

"Because I know all" Kim said laughing

"Sure you do" a voice said coming from the stair case

"You're finally up sleepy heads" Kim commented

"Shut up" Jason said

"Jason be nice" Trini said "Ready to go Kim?"

"Yup"

"Where?"

"Mall" they both said

"You said to Lizzie you'd spend today with her, so I might as well get out of the way"

"Alright"

"Bye Lizzie" Kim said giving Lizzie a kiss

"Bye Mommy, Bye Aunt Trini"

"Bye"

They Left

"I got to go too" Jason said

"Where are you going?"

"I need to go check my house"

"Alright bye"

"Later"

"Daddy come and see my photo album"

"Alright" Tommy said fallowing Lizzie into the Living, he sat on the couch while Lizzie ran upstairs to go get the album.

"Where did you get this?" He asked

"Mommy gave it to me when I was six, it has everything"

Lizzie flipped to the first page. It was a set of pictures in groups of two. First one said younger and the second one said now and under them it had a name.

"Daddy, this is Mommy" Lizzie said happily pointing to the picture

"Then there's you" she said pointing to a picture that has a picture of when he was the green ranger but beside it was blank, but under it said 'Daddy'.

Tommy started to get tears in his eyes, he didn't think Lizzie knew about him before.

Lizzie glanced down at the picture.

"Oh wait" she said springing up. She ran upstairs and came down with a picture in her hand and a glue stick. She quickly paste the picture in, it was a picture when Tommy first got his black ranger powers.

"Where'd you get that?"

"Hay-Hay gave it to me" she said smiling

'Hay-Hay?' Tommy thought

"then Blake and Hunter, Uncle Jason, Aunt Trini, Uncle Zack, Uncle Billy, Aunt Aisha, Uncle Rocky, Uncle Adam and Aunt Tanya"

"Look like you got almost all the rangers" Tommy commented

"Yup"

"What about Kat?"

Lizzie got a sour look on her face "I don't like her too much"

"Why not?"

"She makes mommy sad" Lizzie said madly, then she smiled brightly "These are pictures of the other rangers" she said flipping the page

"Let's see them"

" that's Dana, Joel, Carter, Chad and Kelsey, the Lightspeed team" She said pointing out each person "The time force team Katie, Trip, Jen, Wes and Lucas then the Ninja team with Cam, Dustin, Shane, Tori, Hunter and Blake. There were a few others like Ryan and Eric but I don't have pictures of them"

Tommy smiled "I know Carter, Wes and Eric"

"Really?"

"Yup"

"They're the best, Eric always carries me on his shoulders"

"He does?"

"Yup" she smiled "Mommy also knows the lost galaxy team and Wild Force… well she knows all the teams… I think… no she does know all of them, but I don't know the rest, besides a couple random people off teams… ANYWAY! More pictures"

"You seem to have a lot"

Lizzie nodded "There's you and Mommy"

"This is my favorite picture of me and her"

"Mommy says the same thing"

"Really?"

"Yeah, then there is Uncle Jason and Aunt Trini, Uncle Rocky and Aunt Aisha, Uncle Zack and Aunt Angela, Uncle Adam and Aunt Tanya, Blake and Tori and Dustin and Kelly"

"Dustin from the Ninja Storm team?"

"Yup, Mommy was close to the team"

"Oh"

"Next page" she flips the page again "This is me, there's me when I was three, then four, five, six, seven and NOW!"

"Is that all you have in there"

"Yup, for now"

"I like you photo album"

Lizzie smiled

* * *

DING DONG 

Tommy answered the door and revealed Conner and Kira.

"We know Kim left so we thought you'd want to hear the song, then I have to meet up with Kim at the mall"

"You? The mall?"

"Yeah, Dr. O, I couldn't believe it either." Conner said

"Where did you put the CD?" Kira asked

"Over here" Conner said heading to grab the CD from the CD rack

"Play it" Tommy said

"First read this…" Kira said handing him the note they read before. Then played the CD

Kim voice started to sing

_There were places we would go at midnight_

_There were secrets that nobody else would know_

_There's a reason but I don't know why _

_I don't know why_

_I don't know why_

_I thought they all belonged to me_

_Who's that girl?_

_Where's she from?_

_No she can't be the one_

_That you want_

_That has stolen my world_

_It's not real, it's not right_

_It's my day, it's my night_

_By the way_

_Who's that girl living my life?_

_Oh no, living my life_

_Seems like everything's the same around me _

_When I look again and everything has changed_

_I'm not dreaming so I don't know why_

_I don't know why_

_I don't know why_

_She's everywhere I wanna be_

_Who's that girl?_

_Where's she from?_

_No she can't be the one_

_That you want_

_That has stolen my world_

_It's not real, it's not right_

_It's my day, it's my night_

_By the way_

_Who's that girl living my life?_

_I'm the one who made you laugh_

_Who made you feel_

_And made you sad_

_I'm not sorry_

_For what we did_

_For who we were_

_I'm not sorry _

_I'm not her_

_Who's that girl?_

_Where's she from?_

_No she can't be the one_

_That you want_

_That has stolen my world_

_It's not real, it's not right_

_It's my day, it's my night_

_By the way_

_Who's that girl living my life?_

_Oh no, living my life_

"_Thanks Ricky, I think I needed it to be recorded… so I know how I felt when he betrayed me and went with Kat."_

"_What happened?" they heard another voice ask probably the guy Ricky_

"_I left to come here for Pan-Globals, and all our friends' told me how well they get along together, all I heard about was Kat, Kat this, Kat that…" Kim started crying_

"_Oh shit! Its still recording!" the guy said and then they heard nothing_

"I had no idea"

"She didn't want you to know" Lizzie said "She didn't want anyone to know" Lizzie walked over to him and he picked her up.

"Uh… we'll be going now, I need to go or Kim might get mad, come on Conner" Kira said excusing them.

"Everything will be ok I promise, your mom will never feel replaced again."

"Ok" she said kissing his cheek" Tommy put Lizzie down

"So what do you want to do right now?"

"I'll be back" Lizzie said taking her the photo album upstairs. Lizzie came back down with a couple movies in hand.

"Want to watch a movie?"

"Sure"

"Which one…" she asked showing him the three "Barbie as Rapunzel, Barbie: Fairytopia, and Barbie: Mermaidia"

"Whatever one you want"

"This one!" she said picking out Barbie as Rapunzel, and putting it in.

Tommy sat down on the couch, as Lizzie put the movie in, she grabbed a blanket and walked over to him. She got up on the couch, and snuggled into his lap.

'Yup, life is good' Tommy thought

* * *

Kimberly walked into the house, (Jason wasn't back yet, and Trini thought it was getting too late out, she went to join him in waiting.) She put all her bags down by the door and walked into the living room seeing Tommy sleeping on the couch with a sleeping with Lizzie in his arms. Kim smiled. 

'She is sleeping, without me'

Kimberly walked silently passed to turn off the TV.

"Kim?"

"I thought you were sleeping"

"I was… not anymore"

"She's sleeping" Kim said "I'm so proud of her"

"Want me to move her upstairs?" Tommy asked

"No, I can, Good night" she said kissing him

"Night"

* * *

Kim walked to the kitchen after laying Lizzie down. 

"Why didn't you tell me you felt replaced?"

"Kim gasped and turned around

"Why Kim?"

"I didn't want anyone to know, Kat was this girl who came out of no where and took everything near and dear to me and then all I heard about was how great Kat was and how well she took my place, she stole my life! And I hate her for it!" Kim started crying "Once Lizzie was born and I adopted Hunter and Blake, they needed me and I needed them. And no one was going to take them away from me."

Kim fell to her knees, she has never told anyone how she actually felt and now it was finally hitting her hard. Tommy rushed to her side and picked her up and held her while she cried.

"Kim, I'm here now, and you know what… I need you"

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes

"Kim living without you when I did was so hard I needed you then, and I need you now, Kat never replaced you in anyone's life, everyone wanted you back you were the heart of the team making everyone feel loved and special even now, Kira look s up to you. She wants your help and she wants to help you. And with you being a ranger again, now maybe more then ever we need you"

Kim smiled "Thanks Tommy"

"Your welcome Beautiful" He said kissing her forehead and carrying to her to the couch, where they both fell asleep in each others arms

* * *

"I can't believe its not done yet!" Jason said walking into the house with Trini 

"Well its better for Tommy and Kim"

"Yeah you're right, but I have a feeling she wont be coming home with us when its time, I think she likes it here"

"Yeah because Tommy's here… look" Trini said pointing at Tommy and Kim.

"It's sweet, now lets go to bed" Jason said pulling Trini upstairs

* * *

A/N: Another Chapter completed. YAY! i had a snow day today so i worked on it!! but then my internet wouldnt work... i was going to cry... but now it works, even though its like midnight... Anyway, please review! Thanks in advance. 

Preview:

_Tommy and Lizzie walked into Hayley's Cyberspace. Lizzie's eyes lit up. Tommy watched as she looked around franticly. Then stopped_

"_Hayley!" Lizzie shouted and ran toward her_


	15. Hayley's Cafe

Disclaimer: I dont own the rangers

* * *

Tommy and Lizzie walked into Hayley's Cyberspace. Lizzie's eyes lit up. Tommy watched as she looked around franticly. Then stopped

"Hayley!" Lizzie shouted and ran toward herand hugged her

"Lizzie, how are you?" Hayley asked hugging her back

"I'm good Wayley" she said smiling

"I'm glad, Wizzie"

Lizzie hugged Hayley again

"I missed you"

"I missed you too. How's Kim?"

"She's been smiling a lot"

"Seriously?"

"Uh-huh"

"That's great"

Tommy watched with confusion as Hayley and Lizzie kept talking

"I met my daddy"

"When? How?... Wait… where's your mom?"

"At home. Daddy took me"

Hayley froze and looked up to see Tommy standing back a little but just starring confused

"Hey Tommy" Hayley said

"Hayley, how do you know Kim and Lizzie?"

"Uh well… do you remember over Christmas break in collage I went on that trip?"

"Yeah"

"Well I went to Silver Hills, I was walking through the park when I saw Kim get attacked and Lizzie was with her. Lizzie was in a tree and was holding onto a tree branch and it was breaking. I ran under her and got her down and got her away from the scene but close enough to see…"

_Flashback_

"_Are you ok?" Hayley asked the little girl in her arms_

"_Yeah, I'm used to this" says the little in a little voice "My name's Lizzie, what's yours?"_

"_Hayley"_

_After the fight Hayley carried Lizzie over to Kim_

"_Oh my God, Lizzie are you alright?" Kim said franticly_

"_Yes mommy, Hayley saved me"_

"_Thanks Hayley"_

"_You're welcome, so you know the rangers?"_

"_Yeah" Kim said knowing Hayley saw everything _

"_Don't worry I wont tell" Hayley said_

"_Thank you so much. I'm Kimberly everyone calls me Kim"_

"_Nice to meet you Kim"_

"_How can I repay you?"_

"_Uh, well I didn't do it for a reward"_

"_How about I take you to lunch"_

"_Sounds good"_

_End Flashback_

We went to lunch hung out, I met Blake and Hunter. And I hung out with her and Lizzie for the rest of the week and became close friends."

"So that's why you stuck up for Kim when I talked about her saying there was probably a good reason."

"Yeah she talked about you"

_Flashback_

"_Where Lizzie's dad?" Hayley asked Black and Hunter were watching Lizzie_

"_Probably somewhere in Angel Grove"_

"_Who is he?"_

"_His name is Tommy Oliver" Hayley's eyes widened" He's the love of my life or was… and my best friend"_

"_What happened?"_

"_I got a chance to go to the Pan Globals, I visited at Christmas and came back after competing I found out I was pregnant. I sent him a letter breaking up with him, I mean he had his whole life ahead of him the last thing he needed was me coming and destroying all he worked for. But I don't worry I mean he moved on pretty fast. Why wouldn't he, with someone like Kat hanging around. She's tall and blonde and everyone likes her why wouldn't Tommy?"_

"_But you don't like her?"_

"_She stole my life, I hate her for that I probably shouldn't but I can't help it. It was always Kat this, Kat that, it was so hard. Lizzie was all I had till Blake and Hunter came into my life I'm so grateful for them"_

"_You still love him?"_

"_More than anything in the world"_

_End Flashback_

"She came to visit every month since we met but couldn't stay ling because of the whole ranger thing, then Blake and Hunter went off to Ninja School and she was a wreak, she didn't want to loose her boys. But the she figured they'd come back so she and Lizzie came to stay with me until she got a call from Wes and went to help him, but she came back and stayed until she got another call to leave and left for the mission"

"Mission?"

"Yeah the red one, she was to be the technical advisor"

"So that's why I wasn't aloud into that room, because she was there"

"Probably she then came home and helped me with the café, and then left for Blue Bay to help the Ninja team. Sensei heard of Kim and wanted her help. Then she went to Florida for a couple months to teach first graders then apparently moved back here"

"You know a lot"

"I could've told you that"

"So lizard have you gone to school yet?"

"Yeah I and I made four friends" Lizzie said with excitement

"Very cool, do you like staying with you're dad?"

"Yup, he's the best"

Tommy smiled

"Have you met the latest team?"

"Yeah… well no, not all, I met Kira and Conner"

"Well speak of the devils hers Kira, Conner and Ethan" Hayley said pointing

"Kira!" Lizzie shouted running to Kira

"Hey Lizzie"

"Who's he?" Lizzie asked "Is he the blue one?"

"What are you talking about?" Ethan asked

"Don't worry Ethan, we'll tell you later and yes Lizzie"

"So I take you guys worked everything out?" Hayley asked

"Yeah and I couldn't be happier, Kim's a ranger again"

"She is?"

"Yeah"

* * *

"Lizzie where's Kim?" Kira asked

"She's at home, Daddy is just getting her a smoothie, and she was on the phone when we left"

"Ok Lizzie up" Tommy said coming behind Lizzie and lifting her on his shoulders "Hayley is going to make mommy's smoothie, then we'll go home"

"Lizzie you want something?"

"Hay-Hay can you make me a chocolate shake?"

"Sure, I'll be back"

"Dr. O? You're daughter" Ethan asked

"Yup, this is my little girl, right Lizzie" Tommy said looking up at her, Lizzie nodded her head

Kira looked to doorway and saw Kim looking around.

Kira waved to her, Kim saw and started walking over

"Hey Kim" Kira said

"Hey"

"Hey" Tommy said

"Hello" she said kissing his cheek "Hello up there"

"Hi mommy"

"What are you doing here? I thought that was an important phone call"

"It was"

"Who was it?"

"Jason"

"Important huh?"

"Yeah, the pipes are fixed"

"They are? So are you leaving?"

"Not unless you want me to"

"Never" he said giving her a quick kiss

"You're Kimberly Hart" Ethan said shocked

"Uh, Yeah I am"

"You're the original pink ranger" he said in a quite voice

Kim face went pale, they she looked closely at him then smiled

"You must be the Blue Dino Thunder" she also said quietly

He nodded

"Nice to meet you Ethan" Kim says holding out her hand

"You too" he shakes

"I'll be back" Kim says heading towards Hayley

"Hey Hayley" Kim said

Hayley jumped "You scared me Kim" she said hugging her

"Need any help in the next few days?"

"What about you're job?"

"Not yet" she said

"Oh, well sure I could use help"

"Yay"

"First take this to you're boyfriend and daughter"

"Fine, fine" she said laughing

Kim walked over to Tommy and Lizzie with the shakes

"Lizzie if you want yours you're going to have to get off"

"I don't know how" she said laughing

"How'd you get off Eric's shoulders?" Tommy asked

"He grabbed my hands and I slid off"

Tommy grabbed her hands and she slipped off his shoulders with Tommy still holding her

"That was fun" she said

Tommy laughed

Three teens gasped

Kim looked at them "What?"

"Sr. O never laughs" Conner said

"Well he does, but it's forced" Kira said

"We need to document this moment!" Ethan exclaimed

"Kim you're a great impact on him you need to stay" Conner said

"I plan on it" she said looking at Tommy "I'm not going anyway" She turned towards the door "except out of here"

They looked at her and she pointed towards the door. They looked to see Cassidy "Oh"

"Jus stay Kim"

"Fine, sweetie drink your shake Hayley made it like you like it"

"YAY!" Lizzie said taking the shake

"And here's the other one"

"That's for you" Tommy said

"Me?"

"Yeah, I wanted to bring that home for you"

"Thank you" she said giving him a kiss

"Kimberly!" Cassidy shouted

"And she spotted me" Kimberly says with a sigh

Tommy laughed and put his arm around her waist

"Here she comes" Kira said

"Oh my God Kimberly, I still need that interview"

"I know I've just been so busy" Kim said

"I just want to ask a few questions"

Kim huffed "Fine"

"When did you start gymnastics?"

"When I was three"

"Before you went to the Pan-Globals you didn't have a coach why?"

"Because it was just a hobby"

"Kim it wasn't just a hobby, you know that, I know that all your friends know that" Tommy said

"Why didn't you go to the Olympics?"

"Because of medical reasons"

"What medical reasons?" Cassidy pushed

Kim sighed "I was pregnant"

"You were a teenage mom?"

"Yes"

"Didn't that kill your dream? Ruin everything you worked for?"

Lizzie dropped her glass and it cracked and she ran to Hayley

Kimberly saw this "Cassidy interview is over"

"One more question"

"Make it quick"

"What's with you and Dr. O?"

"This is ridiculous… no comment" Kim got out of Tommy's grasp and ran to Hayley and Lizzie. Lizzie in tears.

* * *

"Hayley" Lizzie said running to her

"Lizzie what wrong?" she asked seeing Lizzie tears

"Did I ruin mommy's hopes and dreams?"

"No of course not, why?" who told you that?"

"Cassidy was asking Mommy if I killed her dreams and ruined everything she worked for"

"Oh Lizzie" Hayley said picking her up and hugging her

Kim came over by them

"Lizzie? Baby?" Hayley put Lizzie on the ground

"Go away I ruined everything" Lizzie said crying

"You didn't ruin anything" Kim said softly to her

"Yes I did! Everything! I wish I wasn't born!"

"Lizzie don't you dare say that! You are my entire life sweetie. You were my salvation, I need you I never want you to say that again" Kim was now crying "I would die without you"

"Mommy don't cry" Lizzie said walking over to Kim

Kim got on her knees and Lizzie hugged her

"I love you mommy"

"I love you too baby" Kim said hugging her back and picked her up

"Come on my little phoenix, let's take you home"

"Ok mommy"

"Bye Hayley, thank you"

"You start in two days"

"Got it" Kim walked over to Tommy and the teens and Cassidy was still there

"I'm taking her home" she said

"Alright I'll see you there, I need to ask Hayley something"

Tommy kissed her then kissed Lizzie's forehead

"I'll see you at home princess"

"Bye daddy"

"It was nice meeting you Ethan" Kim said leaving

"You too" he replied

Kim walked out of the café

"Did that little girl call you daddy, Dr. O?"

"Dr. O guess what" Kira said knowing he didn't want to Cassidy in his business

"What?"

"Kim said she was going work on gymnastics with me"

"That's great"

"Excuse me Kira, I asked him something first, so Dr. O what really is going on between you and Kimberly?"

Conner quickly snuck out of the café

"Well…"

"Cassidy it's none of your business"

"You know what Kira-"

"Look it's the red ranger" Ethan said when he saw Conner, knowing what he was doing

"Devin come on, a ranger!" Cassidy grabbed Devin and left

"Remind me to thank Conner" Tommy told Ethan

"Sure"

Tommy walked over to Hayley

"Already made it and waiting in the lab" Hayley said not looking up

"What is?"

"Her pink thing" Hayley said knowing people might be listening

"Oh well thanks. I was about to ask you about"

"I had a feeling" she said "What do you think about Lizzie?"

"Love her"

"That's great to hear" Hayley smiled "have you met Blake and Hunter yet?"

"Yeah…"

"Protective aren't they?"

"No kidding"

Hayley laughed

* * *

A/N: I GOT MY NOTEBOOK BACK! My sister stole it a few days ago when I finished this chapter in it. And she gave it back today. She wrapped it first and said it was my Christmas gift! Luckily, for her, it had money taped to the cover, lol. And she finally got me my elephant stuffed animal, and I named it peanuts! Anyway back to point! Please review!!! MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!

_Preview:_

"_I know who the white ranger is… it's…" Tommy got cut off_

"_Tommy? Tommy?" Kim and Hayley asked_

"_Tommy come in!" Kim said franticly_

And since it's been a while I'll give another preview!

"_Miss Hart?" the person on the other line asked _

"_Yes that's me" Kim said_

"_This is Mrs. Smith"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Tomorrow is when you start, Mrs. Johnson left for her baby"_

"_Oh thank you!" Kim said excitedly _

"_See you tomorrow bright and early!"_


	16. White Ranger

Disclaimer: I don't own the rangers

* * *

"Ok that's the last box" Kim said putting it down into Jason's house

"Thanks Kim" Trini said

"Anytime"

"Remember anytime you need us just call"

"Alright thanks" Kim said

"Is that the new communicator?" Jason asked looking at Kim's wrist

"Yeah… Tommy gave it to me last night"

"It's awesome… I would look to see how it works" Trini said

"Now you sound like Billy" Jason stated

"So? Not my fault I'm smart"

Jason and Kim laughed

"Now I'll just get out of your hair, Trini I think you probably want to unpack… so I'll see you later" Kim said

"Later Kim"

"Bye" she said leaving

* * *

Kim got home, and saw Tommy was probably working down stairs in the lab, so she grabbed her guitar and went outside to play.

"_Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleached-blond tramp  
and she's probably getting frisky..."  
_"Kim? Dr. O?" Kira called but got no response so she walked outside

"_Right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink cause she can't shoot whiskey...".  
_"Who's singing?" she asked herself and followed the sound

"_Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool-stick, showing her how to shoot a combo..."  
_"It's Kim" Kira said listening to her sing

"_And he don't know... That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little suped up 4 wheel drive, carved my name into his leather seat... I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights, slashed a hole in all 4 tires... And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats."  
_Before Kim could continue she heard clapping and turned around to see Kira.  
"Hey Kira"  
"Hi, you sing great"  
"Thanks, I wrote this for a friend in Florida, she ended up doing exactly like the song" Kim said laughing  
"You right your own songs?"

"Yeah"  
"would you help me with my songs?"  
"Sure, anytime you need it"  
"Would you want to sing them with me?"  
"Uh…"  
"Come on Kim please"  
"Maybe once… this is your thing I don't want to take it from you"  
"You're the best!" Kira said hugging her

Then the communicator went off, it was Tommy telling them to meet somewhere

"Let's go"

* * *

When they came to the site, Tommy was talking about how high the energy signal was here. Saying it was like the one in the morphers

"Are you saying there's a dino gem here?"

"There _was_"

"So is this good news or bad?" Conner asked

"That depends on who has the gem" Tommy stated

* * *

When they got back, Kim went straight to put her guitar away.

"Kim where's Lizzie?" Tommy asked

"On and Play date with Kari" Kim stated with a smile "Now she is finally to have real friends without having to worry about moving"

The Alarm went off

"Looks like we got here just in time" Ethan said

"Dino Thunder Power up, ha!" Conner, Kira, Ethan said

They morphed and went into the city

The monster attacked, but a white blur came out of no where and started attacking the monster, until the monster was destroyed then ran off.

Back in the lab, Hayley Tommy and Kim looked at the computer in shock.

"You guys saw that right?" Conner asked on the communicator

"Yeah, I'm still trying to figure out what it was" Tommy said in shock still

"We'll try and follow it come on!" Conner said and they started running in the direction

"It should be around her somewhere" Ethan said

"I don't see a thing" Conner said

"Look harder" a deep voice said behind them, they turned to see a white ranger

"Who is it?" Kira asked

"Why does HE get the phat helmet?" Ethan asked

"Friend of yours Dr. O?" Conner asked

"I never saw him before" Tommy said through the communicator

"Ok" Conner said running up a little

"Don't come any closer, don't make me do something I don't want to" the white ranger said

Conner challenged him, the white ranger showed how he could hurt them by pulling out his sword, and formed arrows and shot at them, which got them flown backwards

"Was that really necessary?" Conner asked

"That's was just a warning" the ranger said before disappearing

* * *

The teens arrived back at the commander center

"Those arrows suck!" Kira stated rubbing her arm

Kim had a sour look on her face

"What's up with Kim?" Conner asked

"He stole my weapon"

Tommy and Hayley laughed

"She's been like this since she saw it" Hayley said

"But every ranger is suppose to have a different weapon!" Kim stated "It's always been like that"

"Honey, he shot more than you could at one time" Tommy stated

"Still doesn't make it right"

"I think she's become more like Lizzie, then Lizzie becomes her" Kira commented

Everyone laughed

The alarm went off, and the rangers headed back to battle where the white ranger was defeating them like they were nothing. But they weren't giving up. Finally Tommy and Kim showed up to stop them.

"You don't know what he's capable of" Tommy said "We don't want to hurt you"

"Just tell us why you're here" Kim said

"Why am I here… let me see… to defeat you"

Ethan and Kira started attacking

"No wait" Tommy said

"No!" Kim said

The ranger hit Kira and Ethan a couple times and knocked then into the parking lot, Then Ethan brought out his shield while Kira got out her grips and fought until they were on the ground and they demorphed.

"Ethan"

"Kira" Kim said coming into the battle

Kim ran and started attacking him, while Tommy did too, but they both were thrown to the ground and both demorphed. Finally Conner attacked

"Now I want some answers" He stated

Conner attacked harder

"You messed with the wrong Dude" Conner said then ended up flying backwards

"You have been warned" The white ranger said and then left

* * *

"It wasn't suppose to be like this, right?" Ethan asked as they all sat in the lab

"An evil white ranger… no" Tommy said "Of course it's been known to happen"

"So what do we do?" Kira asked

"How are we suppose to fight him if we can't get near him?"

"Figure out who this is and what they want" Tommy said

Then all heard a guitar playing and looked to Kim, who was playing

"_Did you feel my love?  
Did you feel it rain?  
Did I touch your soul or was it all in vain? _

Be careful of your ego my friend  
I feel it's your worse disease.  
And be careful of that solitude  
you so desperately need.

Oh my love the time we spent  
flying and flying everywhere we went.  
I was like a butterfly who had just found wings.  
Caught in the middle and half way in-between.  
It's a desperate place to be.  
Seems like you're spinning in circles out of control.

Did you feel my love?  
Did you feel it rain?  
Did I touch your soul or was it all in vain?

Be careful of your ego my friend  
I feel it's your worst disease.  
And be careful of that solitude  
you so desperately need.

So when the laughter has finally disappeared  
and you're just a simple man standing here  
I ask you who are you going to be?

When the dream has finally faded away  
and you're just another man on another day  
I ask you who are you going to be?"

Kim finished singing

"Kim how could you sing at a time like this"

"Because it's a time like this, that I feel like I should sing" Kim said smiling "Now before we do anything about it, you three get rested up… because you wont be able to fight and weak and tired, trust me I know"

They all looked at her

"Are you sure…?" they all asked uncertain

"Yes, yes! Go" Kim said

"Let's head to my Café, you guys can have shake on the house"

"Thanks Hayley" they mumbled and follow her

"Now that they're gone… how are you holding up?" Kim asked sitting next to him

"An evil white ranger Kim"

"Yes I know" Kim said putting her arms around him

"White Ranger"

"Sweetie everything will be fine, I promise" Kim said kissing his temple "I promise"

"Just remember you promised" He said getting up, helping Kim up too

"I did promise, and I'll get it" Kim said

"I love you, Kim"

"I love you too Tommy"

Tommy pulled Kim in for a kiss, which she gladly complied

* * *

"Tommy can you pick up Lizzie for me" Kim asked as she was cooking

"Yeah sure"

"Thanks"

"Anytime Beautiful"

Kim smiled as he left. A few minutes after he left the phone rang

"Hello?"

"Miss Hart?" the person on the other line asked

"Yes that's me" Kim said

"This is Mrs. Smith"

"Yes?"

"Tomorrow is when you start, Mrs. Johnson left for her baby"

"Amy's having her baby?"

"Yeah in about a couple weeks"

"That's great"

"Yes it is, so remember you start tomorrow"

"Oh thank you!" Kim said excitedly

"See you tomorrow bright and early!"

"Alright, bye"

Kim hung up.

"I get my job" Kim said laughing and smiling

Kim was finished cooking by the time Tommy and Lizzie got home.

"Hi Mommy" Lizzie said coming and hugging her

"How's my baby"

"Great" she said

"Have fun with Kari?"

"Yeah, she's awesome!"

"That's good, now go wash up and come down to eat"

"Yes Mommy" Lizzie said running up stairs

"She didn't want to leave" Tommy stated

"I had a feeling" Kim said putting the food on the table

"You know, where just like a real family"

"A real family… I kind of like the sound of that"

"Kind of?"

"I really like the sound of that" Kim said

* * *

The next couple days went really weird the white ranger attacked they fought him then ended up saving the city. They still couldn't figure out who he was, though they've tried. Finally when they were all losing hope Tommy told them go have fun while they can, and they only one to keep his spirits alive is Kim and she's not doing so hot either. All the while Cassidy gave up on getting an interview on Kim, for now, and trying to find the identity of the rangers. But her weirdest thing was when the white ranger blew up one of the monsters. BUT they got Super Dino Power.

* * *

Lizzie was playing with Kari more, Lizzie kept saying how her family was finally becoming a family.

"Lizzie come on" Kari shouted from the play ground

"What are we playing?" Lizzie asked

"Power rangers" Kari said

"Again?"

"Yeah" Zacky said

"This time a different Team" Bobby said

"Which one?" Jake asked

"Um…"

"Let's play Time Force" Lizzie suggested

"YEAH!" they all agreed

"I want to be yellow" Kari said

"Ok and I'll be pink" Lizzie said happily

"Ok let's go!" Kari said and they ran around the playground pretending to save the world

* * *

"I don't get it, first they are fighting us then he's blowing up one mesogog's monsters"

"Who ever he is definitely needs anger management

"Dr. O, what was with the whole super Dino Power thing?"

"You guys have only just begun to see you're full potential

"I like the sound of that"

"I can go to there warehouse to get the fossil finder"

"No, you guys go home and get some rest, I'll go get it"

"Thanks"

They went to leave

"I just want to know if Trent's alright, I left him a message"

"I'm sure he's fine" Kira said holding his hand

"Whoa Whoa Whoa! What is this… do I not get told anything anymore"

"Huh?" Kira and Conner looked at him weird

"You TWO" he stated

They looked down at their hands

"Oh well… we…uh…" Kira said

"Together" Conner finished

"I can see that" Ethan said laughing "When?"

"Just now" Conner said

"What?"

"Kira will you go on a date with me?"

"Of course" Kira said

"I've seen weird things but that was definitely the weirdest" Ethan said

"Hey you go Tommy" Hayley bring him his backpack

"Thanks, I'll be back soon" He said and gave Kim a kiss

"Bye"

Kim didn't say anything

"What's wrong Kim?"

"Something… something's going to happen" Kim said

* * *

Tommy got there and found his Fossil finder attached to something. He was getting a closer look at it when Trent ran into a trash can

"Trent are you ok?" Tommy asked going to help him

"What's going on here"

"We go to get you out of here"

Trent yelled in pain

"What's wrong?"

The gem on Trent's wrist burst out energy and sent Tommy flying, while Trent transformed in the White Ranger.

"Never would've seen that coming" Tommy said getting up

"Parish Black Ranger" Trent said in a evil voice

"This is not going to be pretty… Dino Thunder Power Up ha!"

Trent and Tommy Started fighting, but Trent looked to have the upper hand

"You're the one who needs help"

* * *

"Hayley Listen" Tommy said into the communicator "I know who the white ranger is… it's…" Tommy got cut off

Hayley and Kim ran to the computer and saw it

"Tommy? Tommy?" Kim and Hayley asked

"Tommy come in!" Kim said franticly "TOMMY!" Kim screamed

* * *

A/N: Yeah I didn't like this chapter too much, I'm all hyper on coffee right now and its… 2:45… can you tell? Probably… but I would still like review, and I'll write more… I should update probably either Tomorrow or… the day after… I think I need to sleep now or I'll never wake up… so please review

P.S. if there are grammar mistakes I'll fix that in the morning… or whenever I wake up… and it'll have a different notice saying I did… or something like that

_Preview:_

"_No, No, No I can't do this… nope can't" Kim starts crying_

_Kira runs over to hug her_

"_Kim it will be fine"_

"_I promised him that… I SAID it would be fine… but look where my promise got him"_

"_Kim, you had nothing to do with this" Conner said_

"_It's my fault"_

"_Mommy?" Lizzie asked coming down the stairs_

_Kim wiped her eyes_

"_Yes baby"_

"_Why are you so sad?"_

"_I'll be fine"_

_Lizzie went to hug her mom with Kira_

"_I love you mommy"_


	17. Amber

Disclaimer: I don't own the power rangers!!!

* * *

"Is he ok?" Ethan asked

"Does he look ok?" Kim asked in sobs, Conner walked over and hugged her

Hayley shook her head

"This internal scan should tell us more" Hayley said scanning him

"What's the deal? Is he frozen or something?" Kira asked

"Not exactly it's more like he's fossilized. Fused into this amber like substance"

"Can you get him out?"

"Too risky, he's able to stay alive in there, but I'd hate to think what would happen if I tried to break him out"

"A paleontologist turned into a fossil the white ranger has a strand sense of humor"

"I've had enough of him" Kira said

"Lets find out who this guy is and get rid of him" Conner said "Kim why don't you go lie down"

"Nope, I can't… I'm going to stay right here"

"Alright" Kira said "Needs us to do anything"

"Can one of you just call Jason and ask him to go and Lizzie and keep her for a couple days?"

"I'll do it" Ethan said running upstairs to get the phone knowing Jason's number was on the color ID.

Hayley was doing more scans on Tommy, while Kim was just standing in front of Tommy staring. Kira and Conner just looked at Kim then back at each other.

"Ok done" Ethan said

"Let's head out" Conner said

Ethan and Kira agreed, and left with Conner.

"Kim you going to be ok?"

"No, No, No I can't do this… nope can't" Kim starts crying

Hayley runs over to hug her

"Kim it will be fine"

"I promised him that… I SAID it would be fine… but look where my promise got him"

"Kim, you had nothing to do with this" Hayley said

"It's my fault"

"Mommy?" Lizzie asked coming down the stairs

Kim wiped her eyes

"Yes baby"

"Why are you so sad?"

"I'll be fine"

Lizzie went to hug her mom with Hayley

"I love you mommy"

Hayley's Cell rang

"Hello?... Yes… ok… I'll be right there"

"Kim I got to go, the café is swamped, and Trent didn't show up again"

"Alright you go… I'll be by in a few minutes"

"Alright"

Hayley ran out

Kim walked up stairs holding Lizzie and saw Jason.

"Kim… what's wrong? Some kid Ethan called me and told me you said to get Lizzie"

"Yeah… I told him too"

"Why…?"

"Because, I can't take care of her right now" she said looking down at Lizzie

"Why?"

"Because Tommy's frozen in amber and my mind is out of it"

"What?"

"Please don't make me go through it… Baby you understand"

"Yeah I do mommy."

"Ok fine… Lizzie go pack your stuff… wait! will she be able to sleep?"

"Yeah…" Kim said she pulled out a white teddy bear "Lizzie every night you sleep with this, I promise it will help you sleep, but if you need me have Jason call"

"Yes mommy" she said hugging the bear

And Lizzie ran upstairs to grab her stuff and then ran downstairs

"Bye mommy"

"Bye baby"

"Call me mommy if you need me"

"Ok" Kim said smiling and kissing her

"Bye Jase"

"See you… call me when you need her back"

"Ok…"

"And Trini will take her to school"

"Ok thanks"

"Love ay sis"

"Love you too bro"

Jason and Lizzie left

* * *

"Whoa the café is crowded" Kira said walking in

"Well let's just hit the streets its not like the white ranger is just going to walk in here"

Just then Trent walked past them

"Hey Trent" Kira said

"Hey" Trent said weakly back

Trent went to Hayley

"Hey"

"Thanks goodness, I'm getting slammed here"

"Hayley listen I got to talk to you"

"Later grab a tray" Hayley said going to help another teen

"I'm quitting" Trent said

"Why? Trouble with your dad again?"

"No it's not that it's just…. I just have to quit. That's that"

"Hayley looked at him weird and Trent went to leave

"Hey wait a minute" Kira said catching up with him "You're just going to bail on Hayley like that"

"Yeah I know it's too sudden"

"Don't you think you owe her some explanation"

"You don't understand, something weird has happened, and if I don't tell someone I'm going to explode"

"What is it? You can tell me"

Just then Cassidy busted through the door and hit Kira

"I have the scoop of the century" Cassidy said getting on stage "I uncovered the identity of the one and only white ranger"

Trent got a look of panic on his face

Kira, Conner, Ethan and Hayley look at each other

"And Devin will come through the door any minute with the evidence" Nothing "Any minute" nothing "where is he?"

Then Devin burst through the door "Oh Cass I'm here, sorry I'm late"

"Devin where's your camera?"

"There's a small problem"

"Only if you don't have it"

Devin whispered in Cassidy's ear

"Ladies and Gentlemen it appears that the white ranger is…" Trent got a freaked look on his face and paled. While Conner and Ethan looked expectantly "taped on a camera that Devin stupidly lent his sister" everyone groans

"So Trent what was it…?" Kira said looking to see Trent gone.

* * *

"Trent? Is that you?" Kira asked walking up to the lake to see Trent just closing a book

"What happened to you?" she asked

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have just token off like that"

"Look, I can't help you if I don't know what's going on"

Trent opened his sketch pad it had a bunch of drawings of the white ranger

"Trent if you're going to dream about being a superhero the white ranger isn't who you want to be"

"I wish I had a choice"

"What are you saying?"

Trent showed her his wrist, which had the dino gem on it

"You?"

He nodded

"But you almost annihilated me"

"But I didn't once I knew it was you"

Kira stood up and Trent grabbed her wrist "Let go off me" she said getting out of his grasp

"Kira I couldn't help it. The gem it changed me. I can't take it off or control what I'm doing. You got to believe me"

"Why should I?"

"Because I would never intentionally hurt someone. Especially you"

"Ok I think I know some people that can help. I'm going to get Conner and Ethan"

"Why them?"

"Well… because…"  
"Wait a minute… them too?"

"Hard to believe but true… look I need you to wait till I get back"

Kira ran.

* * *

"Trent? There's no way"

"That's nice, pretending to be our friend one minute then kicking our butts the next, I can't believe I fell for it"

"I told you he can't control it"

"Stop defending him"

"I'm with Conner on this one, I mean look what he did to Dr. O, and look how much Kim's suffered"

"Hayley he needs out help"

"I don't know if there's anything I can do, but I'll try"

"Don't go without us, I got something I got to say to that guy"

"No doubt"

"Kim coming?" Conner asked

"No… I don't want to get charged for murder" Kim muttered squeezing her teddy bear. "Ok Kim cool she said to herself… No… I'm fine I just want to stay here"

Meanwhile Trent was getting captured by Tyrannodrones

* * *

"I don't get it I told him to wait right here" Kira said running back and picking up Trent's Sketch

"Here's a surprise he lied to us again" Ethan said

"Kira Trent can't be trusted."

* * *

"I'm picking up white rangers signal… he's back" Hayley said

"We've got to everything we can to defeat him, you know that right?"

Kira nodded

Trent had a megazord while the rangers used a megazord of their own and defeated Trent

* * *

Kira was back at the lake looking at the sketches

"I thought you'd be here" Trent said

"Why did you run away"

"I didn't… its… it's a long story. Its funny I always thought it would be cool to be a superhero, this isn't how I'd draw myself "

"Look let us help you"

"No, its too late… the gem's already taken over just like he said"

"Who?"

"It doesn't matter… I have to go away it's not safe to be around me"

"But"

"Look I said no!" he yelled snatched paper out her hands and through it into the lake"

* * *

"Kira are you ok?" Conner asked when she came back to the commander center

"Yeah…"

"Ok now answer seriously"

"I don't get it…" Kira said

"Trent?"

"Yeah…"

I'm heading to go eat right now, you want to come?" Conner asked her

"Yeah sure… I'd like that" Kira said smiling

Kim smiled as they walked out hand in hand

"I sense trouble coming" Kim said

"What?" Hayley asked

"I sense… very weird trouble…" Kim stated

"What do you mean"

"I don't know… something's weird will happen"

"When?"

"I don't know… soon… not today I don't think"

"Ok good, I don't think I can take much more today" Hayley said

"I know what you mean… will you do me a favor?"

"Sure anything"

"When Trent becomes good and helps us… don't let me kill him"

"You won't… because I knew deep down inside of you… you feel bad for him knowing he's going through what Tommy went through"

"God, am I that transparent?"

"Like glass, even though you're mood swings are going psycho"

"Yeah I noticed"

"You call Lizzie back home, and go to sleep, you'll sleep with her, and then before you know it we'll get Tommy back"

"Thanks Hayley"

"Anytime Kim"

* * *

"Good morning class" Kimberly said walking in, in the morning putting on a cheery face for the kids.

"Good morning Ms. Hart" the class answered back

"Ms. Hart?"

"Yes Alice?" Kim asked

"Are you feeling ok?"

"Yeah"

"Are you sure?"

"I am feeling fine"

"Ok… but you don't look it" she said while her class agreed

"I promise you I am fine"

"Ok everyone get to their seats"

* * *

After school everyone was in the lab. Ethan playing a video game, Conner playing with a mini red soccer ball, Kira playing her guitar, Hayley on the computer and Kimberly was writing something in the corner.

"What are you writing?" Hayley asked

"Just lyrics… My class knew something was up"

"Well you are pretty transparent… you wear you feelings on your sleeve"

"I know I get to told that a lot" she said going back to writing

"Hayley one more level and I break my all time record"

Conner picked up his soccer ball and through it at the game

"Conner!"

"Sorry"

"Now I'll have to start all over"

"You know there's this great new thing called the outdoors, you might want to check it out"

"Tell you what I'll check that out when I seeing you checking out a library"

Conner laughed and looked over towards Kira "You have about as much as seeing that as seeing Kira at a fashion show"

Kira looked up

"Do you really want t o go there?"

"Yikes" Ethan said hitting Conner's back and heading towards the Hayley and Amber like Tommy. "Hey, any luck in defossilizing Dr. O?"

"Not yet, I can't find an energy source that can safely break the molecular bounds of the amber."

The alarm beeped and they checked out the computer

"That's weird the satellite it picking up some weird energy in the forest"

"Let's go take a look" Conner said

Kim stood back with Hayley.

* * *

When Kira Conner and Ethan got there, Cassidy Devin and Trent were there too.

"Trent"

"What are you guys doing here?" Trent asked

"I was about to ask the same thing"

"I haven't seen you around in a while" Conner said

"Yeah we _really_ need to catch up" Ethan said

Trent paled a little and moved back while Cassidy and Devin shrugged

"Not now guys" Kira said putting her arm in front of Conner

"Kira's right, lets check this thing out"

"I don't think I'm suppose to let you do that" a monster said

Cassidy and Devin ran from the scene. Kira Conner and Ethan looked to see they were surrounded.

"Whose side you on today Trent?" Conner asked

"You want my help or not?" Trent countered

"If it's all the same I'll just watch from over here" The monster said, while the Tyrannodrones attacked. Fight Kira, Conner, Ethan and Trent.

The communicator went off

"Go" Kira said

"Hayley was analyzing the radiation from the rock and its really freaky get away from it" Kim's voice came through

"It's a little late for that" Kira said kicking another tyrannodrone

The monster got hit by the some of the energy from the rock and wanted to fight.

"Dino thunder power up, Ha!"

They morphed and fought more tyrnnodrones, and then the energy from the rock hit Trent… then, Conner, Kira, then Ethan

After they were done the powered down

"Well that was a challenging altercation" Conner said

"I was just getting started I wanted to destroy that goon!" Ethan said

"Ew! I got dirt under my nails. That's totally disgusting!"

"Hey where's Trent"

"Guys head back to the lab I got some news on the space rock" Hayley said through the communicator

* * *

"It's actually a meteor fragment"

"Fascinating" Conner said

Hayley and Kim looked at him

"It must've broken of, after an intergalactic collision" Conner continued

Everyone looked confused

"What?" Conner asked

"I'm afraid becoming so close to it might have side effects" Hayley said

"Do you guys feel ok?" Kim asked

"Well I for one and going home, if I don't soak my nails in aloe bath my nails will never grow out"

"I need to hit the gym. Gotta work on my pecks" Ethan said

"I want to get home to watch that documentary"

They all walked out

"I know I haven't been here long… but… uh… that doesn't seem like them"

"No kidding… Kira is acting more of a valley girl than you"

"Hey! I'm not that bad…"

"Not from what I heard" Hayley said laughing

"All lies! I'm telling you all lies!" Kim said laughing

"Sure…"

* * *

The morning, luckily a day off, Ethan was in the lab working out.

"Ethan, are you sure you're ok?" Hayley asked walking in

"Yeah, I'm ready to rock"

"Good morning all, the weather is particular pleasant today" Conner said walking in

"Whatever Bro, look at me am I ripped or what?"

"Good mourning Kira, Ms Hart" Conner said to Kira and Kim who were coming down the stairs

"Hello, sorry I'm late, there was a sell, and I just… well you understand"

"She also dragged me with her… I'll never beg Tommy to come with me again…" Kim said "…wait a minute… Ms. Hart?"

"You guys think I'm ready for the iron man competition?" Ethan asked

"Ok there were definitely side effects. When being exposed to the meteor. We need to destroy that rock and get you guys back to normal"

"Side effects? I find that highly improbable"

"Yeah I feel like I can kick mesogog's butt myself" Ethan said

The alarm went off

"That's going to have to wait" Kim said "Look who's back"

They put down their stuff Kira fixed her hair

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Dino Thunder Power Up! Ha!" They all said and morphed and went to the city

"Let's devise a plan of attack" Conner said

"I got to a plan... Destroy him!" Ethan said

"The lines on my suit are all completely wrong. Why doesn't anyone make superhero custom for petite?"

The monster hit Conner down

"That was totally uncalled for!" Conner shouted "Kira a hand"

"I just know I'm going to have the worst helmet hair"

Back at the lab Hayley turned to Kim.

"When I said it was kidding" Kim said

Back at the battle field

Kira and Ethan were hit to the ground, and the monster disappeared

"I told you we should've thought this out"

"In my world you go big… .. Or go home"

"Well… I say we go to the mall"

They went their separate ways

* * *

After Hayley finally got them to all come back to the lab, they were kind of mad.

"Hey guys" Kim and Hayley said

"What now? I was in the middle of an intense workout session" Ethan said

"And I was right in the middle of a very compelling biography" Conner said

"If this is going to involve dirt then I'm going have to say no way" Kira said

"Sorry to interrupt your busy day!" Hayley said sarcastically "I thought you would like to know I think I found a way to unfossilized Dr. Oliver"

"They definitely know how to kill my buzz" Kim said pouting

"Really?" They all asked

"With the meteor fragment I think it's suppose to free you're inner self"

"That's why you guys are acting so weird"

"Of course if you could harness it power, you could free Dr. Oliver from the inside out! Although I do take offense at being called weird"

Hayley and Kim rolled their eyes

"Sorry you're not being weird… it's just the rock it allowing you to show a side of yourself you don't usually show"

"A recessive personality trait"

"You could say that" Hayley said "Conner there's a part of you that's intelligent studious, Ethan there's a part of you that athletic even competitive"

"So that's why Trent helped us… there's still apart of him that's good" Kira said

"I still get any of this" Ethan said

"You don't need to, for right now just pull it together as a team"

"That sounds logical"

"Alright here's what we need you to do..." Kim started when the alarm went off "First things first"

They dropped all their stuff and morphed and went to fight the monster at first they were getting beaten then they used super dino mode. (Which rocks!) And put their weapon together to defeat the monster… . Until it grew, which was where they called their zords and form the megazord, where Trent came with his megazord to defeat the monster once and for all. After the battle Trent left and the Ranger went to gather the rock.

"Think this will work"

"The components should still have its original powers to help Dr. O"

"How do you know this?" Conner asked

"It's called education" Ethan said

"That's brutal... Hey wait... You sound like the real Ethan!"

"Hey! I do!"

"Thank you! One more second at a shopping mall..."

"Let's get this rock back to the lab"

They all agreed and headed back

* * *

When they got back Kira, Conner and Ethan changed and Kim put Lizzie to sleep for a nap. And then they all headed down to the command center.

'I assume you're feeling back to normal" Hayley said

"Thank goodness" Ethan said

"I heard that" Conner

"Since the meteor turned Trent good, could we use it to fight the effects of the Dino Gem?"

"That might work, but lets try this first" Hayley said putting the rock into the machine "Activating"

Everyone stood around and watched. Then it stopped.

"The rock it's fried!" Kira said looking at it

"But it worked!" Kim said happily and ran to hug him "I'm so happy you're back!" said excitedly, then let him go and moved back

"Power down!" Tommy said...nothing..."Power down! I think we have a problem"

* * *

A/N: Yup Yup I know!!! Episodes oh well… next chapter I promise will be better. Which will be updated after midnight... yay!! Anyway!! Review!! My new year starts in about an hour! But for those who had theirs already! HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!

_Preview:_

_She wasn't watching where she was going and of course ran into someone_

"_I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going" Kim said_

"_It's alright..." the lady said "Kimberly?"_

_Kim looked up_

"_Kimberly it is you!" the women said happily hugging her_


	18. Grandmere

Disclaimer: I don't own the rangers

* * *

"What do you want for dinner?" Tommy asked Kim

"Uh.. Pasta!" Kim said happily

"I don't think I've seen you smile so much before" Tommy commented

"Well I have you to thank for that" Kim said hugging him

"I'm still stuck in this suit!" Tommy complained

"Oh well... spandex never looked so good" she said winking at him

Tommy laughed

"Alright I'll go buy dinner and you cook" Kim said

"Deal"

"Lizzie if you want to come with, come downstairs" Kim shouted up the stairs

"Coming" Lizzie shouted back and ran down the stairs

"See you when we come back" Kim said

"Bye" Tommy said

"Bye Daddy!"

"Bye Princess"

* * *

"So what's for dinner?" Lizzie asked at the grocery store

"Pasta"

"Yay!" Lizzie said happily skipping along

"How about I get the pasta stuff and you pick out a cereal?"

"Alright" Lizzie said running off

Kim laughed and watched her while walking, she wasn't watching where she was going and of course ran into someone

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going" Kim said

"It's alright..." the lady said "Kimberly?"

Kim looked up

"Kimberly it is you!" the women said happily hugging her

"Hello, Mrs. Oliver" Kim said

"Tommy didn't tell me you were in town"

"He probably forgot to"

"Probably"

"Are you two getting along alright?"

"Yeah, great" she said 'Tommy didn't tell her'

"That's good, so why are you here? Trying to win my son back?"

"Well-"

"Mommy! Mommy!" Lizzie came running with two boxes of cereal. "Which one?"

"I don't know... you pick" Kim said

"Which one would daddy like?"

"What do you think?"

"Cocoa Puffs!"

"I think so too" Kim said taking the box from her "Go put the other back"

"Okey-dokey" Lizzie said

"I'm sorry Kim, I didn't know you had a child or a husband, I didn't see a ring so I just assumed"

"You're not?"

"Nope not even engaged"

"What's this talk about daddy?"

"Lizzie knows her dad and we live with him"

"Oh... does Tommy know?"

"Yeah"

"Sorry to keep bringing him up, I just love you like a daughter and saw Tommy with you more than that Kat girl"

Kim cringed

"It's fine"

"Mommy?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"Did you get the Advil?"

"No, I didn't"

"You need to, you can't get sick"

"I won't"

"I'll go get it" Lizzie said running off again

"She takes care of you"

"Yeah, she tries"

"She's beautiful girl, but then again look who she comes from"

Kim smiled

Lizzie came running back

"Ok mommy"

"Lizzie this is a friend of mine"

"Hello" Lizzie said holding Kim's hand

"This is my Lizzie" Kim said proudly

"Nice to meet you Lizzie"

"Same" She says back

"Lizzie, want to go get the noodles? I'll be right there"

"Ok" She said running down the aisle

"I should get going, nice to see you again Mrs. Oliver"

"Kimberly dear, call me Jane"

"Alright"

Jane gave Kim one last hug before she left

* * *

"Ok, I'll start dinner you go play"

"Alright" Lizzie said skipping off

Tommy came up from down stairs

Kim hit him on the shoulder

"What was that for?"

"For two things... one you didn't tell your mom about me or Lizzie and two you didn't tell me she's in town"

"She's in town?"

"Yeah"

"I didn't know"

"Uh-huh"

"I seriously didn't know"

"Well now you do"

"I guess so" he said laughing "I need to start dinner"

"Want help?" she asked

"Sure, if you want to"

"Yeah I can help"

While cooking, Tommy ran up stairs and put on a sweatshirt and sweatpants, and took off his helmet. 'If only I could get out of this suit... I guess I could just take it off... but" Tommy's train of thought was ruined when the door bell rang.

"Tommy can you get that? It's probably the teens"

"Alright"

Tommy went to answer the door, it wasn't the teens it was his parents

"Tommy"

"Hi mom, Hi dad" Tommy said 'thank god for sweat pant and sweatshirt

"Tommy's mom hugged him

"What are you doing here?" he asked

"Visiting you" Jane said simply

"I told her to call" Tommy's dad, James, said

"Quiet you... anyway you wouldn't believe who I saw at the store"

"Who?"

"Kimberly and her daughter"

Tommy didn't say anything

But of course at that moment Lizzie came down the stairs and ran into the kitchen.

"Tommy who was at...the...door?" Kim asked slowly when seeing Tommy's parents

"Tommy why is Kim and her daughter here?"

"Well because Lizzie's my daughter to..." he started

"Lizzie's your daughter?" Jane asked

James by now was laughing his ass odd

"What's so funny?"

"I knew Kim didn't leave Tommy for another guy"

Everyone turned and looked at him

"Kimberly call Lizzie in here" James asked

"Lizzie, come here please"

Lizzie walked into the room "Yes mommy"

"Just stay here please"

Lizzie walked over to Tommy and Tommy picked her up

"Jane looked at Lizzie, then look at Tommy and Kim"

She did

"Lizzie, how old are you?"

"Eight"

"The letter wasn't a very Kim like thing, so never believed she found another guy, I just didn't know why, not I do... you were pregnant weren't you"

Kim nodded "I was scared"

"It's fine sweetheart" James went over and hugged her and Jane did the same thing

"Wait a minute" Lizzie said everyone looked towards

"Who are you?" She asked

"Princess, this is your grandma and grandpa"

Tommy put her down and she hugged the,, Jane was in tears now "My Granddaughter" she kept whispering.

Kim had tears in her eyes too.' I never thought this would happen'

"I am going to spoil you rotten" Jane said

Lizzie smiled and hugged her again and Jane hugged her tighter

"What do I call you?"

"Whatever you want"

"Grandmere"

"That's different" she said

"My friend Zacky calls his grandma that"

"Very cute"

Kim leaned into Tommy

"Everything will be perfect" Tommy said

"If not perfect close enough" Kim said giving him a kiss

* * *

Next day Kim went down stairs to the lab to see Tommy down at the computer.

"Hey Handsome"

"Hey beautiful"

"I called the schools saying that we can't come in, you're sick and my relative just died, so Lizzie can't go to school yet either so she's spending the day with Jason...and you're mother thinks you went out of town with Rocky and Adam"

"Beauty and brains"

"You know it" she said "I'm so glad you're back, the amber thing was so hard... now it's our time"

"Where is Lizzie again"

"With Jason"

"Good just you and me"

Kim laughed and pulled him up the stairs

* * *

"Kim? Since Tommy's away I thought I'd give you some company" Jane said walking in

She heard laughing and walked to the hallway where she saw Kim and the Black Ranger.

* * *

Tommy pulled her close

"Do you miss times alone?"

"Of course I do" she said wrapping her arms around him

"I missed it too" Tommy said

"Now let's see how fast we can take this spandex off"

"Sounds like a plan"

"KIMBERLY ANN HART!" Jane yelled in shock of Kim with the Black Ranger instead of Tommy

Kimberly froze and turned around

"Hi" she said feeling like she was in high school again

"What are you doing"

"Well...ah...uh...um..."

"Tommy leaves for a few days and you seek confront in the black ranger?"

Kim didn't know what to say

"How could you do such a thing?!?!"

'We haven't... yet...' Kim thought

Tommy finally exploded though, he didn't like the way his mom was speaking to Kim.

"Mom! Stop!" Tommy shouted

Jane stopped speaking

"What did you call me?"

"I said mom" Tommy said taking off his helmet

"Tommy?"

"Hey mom"

"You're a power ranger?"

"Yeah"

"How long?"

"Since High school"

"And Kim?"

"I'm one too... I'm the original pink ranger and...Well...I guess, I should show... Dino Thunder Power Up, Ha!"

Kim morphed and took off her helmet

"Kimberly...I'm so sorry"

Kim smiled

"I'm fine"

"No really sorry I shouldn't have assumed, I just don't want my son hurt again. But I know you wouldn't do that. You're the daughter I never had, but I guess you will be..."

Kim and Tommy blushed

* * *

A/N: Yeah another chapter!! HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! I'll have more Kira and Conner and Jason and Trini coming up soon, I just and Tommy and Kim to move up their pace!! They were so close!! Anyway more battles ahead and Trent needs to become good soon, hopefully he will!

_Preview:_

"_Kira want to go out to dinner tonight?"_

_Kira looked at him and smiled "I'd love that"_

"_Seriously?"_

"_Yeah"_

_Conner looked so happy and hugged "I'll pick you at 7 ok?"_

"_Alright" she said _

_Conner walked away with a little skip in his step, and Kira laughed_


	19. Missing Bone

Disclaimer: I don't own the rangers

* * *

Timeframe: The missing Bone

I skipped "Burning At Both Ends" because I really don't care much for that episode, but yes Tommy got the ATV... man do I love that thing! Anyway... enjoy!

* * *

"At least our bikes are fixed, that would've been horrible if they couldn't get fixed" Kira said

"Well it was worth it when we got to see Kim's reaction... I think Lizzie and Kim are one and the same"

"Yeah" they agreed laughing remembering

_Flashback_

"_The bikes are fixed and I reprogrammed the ATV" Hayley said_

"_Ok, how fair is this! The teens get bike and Tommy gets an ATV, no I am the only ranger that doesn't have a vehicle"_

_Everyone laughed at the way Kim was acting_

"_I'm serious! Wait a minute! Hayley if I bring in my motocross could you be able to fix it into a fighting machine?"_

"_Probably…I'd have to check it out first"_

"_Alright I'll get it sent over" Kim said opening her cell phone_

"_Hello…Hey Tori! Is Blake there?... no, no trouble just need him o do something… Hey Blake… can you do me favor and get someone to send over my motocross bike? Which one?...um… the pink one!.. Uh huh…Why does Dustin have it?... oh.. Alright… love you… bye"_

_Kim hung up_

"_It's on its way"_

"_You have more than one?" Conner asked_

"_Yeah… I have a pink one, purple one, and a pink and purple one… Hunter has a red one and crimson one, and Blake has a light blue one that he uses for practice…and a navy one" she said happily_

"_You any good at riding?" Conner asked_

"_Wanna race me?"_

"_Anytime. Any place!"_

"_Fine as soon as my bike comes in we're racing"_

"_DEAL!"_

_They shook hands_

"_I bet Kim wins" Ethan said_

"_My money on Conner" Kira said_

"_I say Kim" Hayley said_

"_I think Conner" Tommy said_

_End Flashback_

"See you guys I got to head to my locker before class, meet you guys there" Ethan said running off.

Conner grasped Kira's hand and started walking to Dr. O's class, (though Dr. O is not here) Kira looked up at him and smiled

"I'm sorry...I've been fussing with the whole Trent thing" Kira said

"Well I haven't been very helpful" Conner said

"No you haven't" Kira said and they both laughed

Other teens stopped what they were doing when they saw Kira and Conner go by. Of course they've seen Kira and Conner go by before but never holding hands.

The arrived to class to see Ethan already in there.

"I thought you had to run to you're locker"

"I did... until I remembered I didn't need to" Ethan said laughing

"Hey Conner, Ethan! Think you can make it?" Devin asked holding open a lunch box

"You know it" Conner said crumbling a piece of paper and shooting it in

"Oh yeah" Ethan said doing the same thing. They both did that again, and again

"Two for three!" Conner shouted

"Did you guys hear we're suppose to get a new teacher today"

"Yeah, any guesses?" Conner asked

"Well I heard, from a very reliable source, it's an 80 year old lady who once taught kindergarten in Ohio"

Then Randall walked in

"Good mourning calls, I'd like you to meet your new teacher, Dr. Anton Mercer"

Tent got a shocked look on his face as well as Kira, Conner and Ethan. Kira turned to Cassidy

""Hey she looks pretty good for 80" Kira said, Devin laughed

Cassidy hit him

"What I thought it was funny"

Randall starting talking about how Anton was taking over for Tommy, since he wasn't there and then she left the room. Anton started talking about how they will be going on a field trip to the museum the next day.

After school Kira, Conner and Ethan are talking about Anton.

"Anton Mercer teaching other people's children, he doesn't even like his own kid, from what I can tell."

"Yeah I wonder who great idea it was"

"Probably Randall, did you see them together it was like they were old pals"

"Hey, no matter how bad we got there's always someone who has it worst"

They turned to where Conner was looking and saw Trent and Anton fighting

"What are you guys doing now?" Kira asked

"Soccer"

"Computer club, you"

"I told Dr. Oliver I would help him with organizing in the lab today, he probably would want to know who was teaching his class"

"Yeah , I wonder what he would have to say about that"

"See ya" Kira said

And Conner and Ethan said the same thing before leaving. Then Conner stopped

"Hey Kira"

Kira turned around

"Kira want to go out to dinner tonight?"

Kira looked at him and smiled "I'd love that"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah"

Conner looked so happy and hugged "I'll pick you at 7 ok?"

"Alright" she said

Conner walked away with a little skip in his step, and Kira laughed

* * *

"That's great"

"You're kidding right?"

"No, I know you think Anton is a little strange"

"Yeah, and Justin Timberlake is a little cute"

"Ok he's a lot strange, but he's brilliant. He taught me a lot of what I know. It'll be great"

"If you say so"

"He really is an amazing person, once you get to know him"

"If you say so"

"Hey where does this go?" Kira asked holding up a bone

"Oh, you better give me that" he said taking it from her

"What is it?"

"Just a bone"

"Why is it so important"

"It needs to be kept safely in my hands... let's just put it away"

"What ever you say" Kira said and Tommy put it in a box and locked it

"Kim how's it going over there?" Tommy asked

"Wait Kim's down here?"

"Yeah over there" Tommy said pointing where a bike was and Kim was working on it

"Hey Kira" Kim said from where she was

"I remember a time when you didn't want to get your hands dirty" Jason said coming in

"Jason...My big bro...Want me to give you a hug?" Kim asked her hand full of grease

"No, Kimmie I'm ok" Jason said

"Are you sure?" Kim asked walking over to him arms wide open

"Yeah I'm sure..." he said laughing

Kim still walked over and kissed his cheek

"EW! Now I got Kimmie germs!" Jason said wiping his cheek

"Thanks Bro" Kim said laughing walking back to her bike

"I didn't believe Trini when she said you were stuck in uniform" Jason said laughing

"Yeah well I'm not happy about it either"

"Sure you aren't" Jason said laughing "Hey Kira"

"Hey Jason" Kira said putting the last of pile of things for today away

"I got to go" Kira said

"So soon?" Kim asked wiping her hand with a rag

"Yeah...well I have a date tonight" Kira said

"With Conner?" Kim asked

"Yeah"

"That's great...Well have fun, and tell him my bike is done and I'll race him anytime"

"Alright... See ya" Kira said leaving

"Bye" everyone said

"So Jase why are you here, other than to make fun of us?" Tommy asked

"Nothing besides that... oh and you'll never guess who called"

"Who?"

"Billy, He's on his way back to Earth"

"That's great" Kim and Tommy said

Then Kim looked at Jason

"And you're not to happy about it"

"No I guess I'm not"

"Why not?" Tommy asked taking off his helmet

"Trini called me, crying telling me you were ignoring since when she told you when Billy was coming home...she's worried she did something wrong"

"She didn't do anything wrong..." Jason said

"She's yours now... I love Billy just as much as you but...Trini is happier with you... she likes you more, there's nothing to worry about" Kim said hugging him

"Thanks Kim"

"Your welcome, now go tell Trini you're sorry and you were stupid and tell what was bothering you"

"You right"

"Aren't I always?"

"No"

"Shut up and go"

"Leaving...Thanks again Kim" Jason said running out of the house

"He was worried Trini was going to leave him for Billy?"

"Well they were so close during High School they were practically dating... and Jason never got to tell her, he was worried he lost his chance, but once Billy went away he thought he had a chance... and now he was scared that since he's back she'd want to be with him again"

"Oh..."

"Don't worry, only reason I know is because I get gossip from both sides" Kim said

Tommy laughed

"Of course you do"

"I probably know more about the teen rangers than you do"

"Probably... but I don't think they want to share stuff with their science teacher"

"Good point..."

* * *

**6:30**

"I probably should've picked out what I wanted to wear before!" Kira said

This was something Kira Ford thought she's never have to worry about... freaking out clothes before a date.

"What should I wear?" Kira thought then she ran to the phone to call Kim

"Hello?"

"Hey Kim, I need you help"

"Sure...with what?"

"An outfit for tonight"

Kim started laughing over the phone

"It's not funny" Kira said

"Yes it is" Kim said "I never thought you'd be the one the worry about clothes...well that day when you other side was let loose... you can shop crazier than me"

"Ok I don't, I do? And just help me"

"Alright... I know you have a black skirt right?"

"Yes"

"Wear that, with... ooh those black sandals you just bought... and that yellow tank top with the light yellow button up one over it"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes... and your hair should be in low pigtails"

"Alright, thank you so much"

"Yup, have a good time"

"I will...Bye"

"Bye"

Kira got ready real fast, and was down stairs waiting for Conner. The door bell rang.

"Hey Conner" Kira said

"Hey Kira, you look great"

"Thanks" She said "Mom! I'm leaving"

"Bye have fun" they heard her mom say

"Ok so where are we going?" Kira asked

"I was thinking... Blue Moon"

"Are you kidding me?"

"No, I wanted this to be special"

Kira couldn't say anything... all she could do is smile

They arrive and the waiter showed them to their table.

"How did you get reservations here?"

"Kim has good connections"

"Kim?"

"Yeah"

"And she didn't tell me"

"Nope, asked her not to"

Music was playing and people were getting out of their seat to dance.

"You want to dance?"

"I'd love too" Kira said

They walked over to the dance floor and started dancing.

"You know I didn't think a date would turn out like this" Kira said

"Well I'm full of surprises"

"I guess you are"

Just then Conner's cell went off

"Hold on one sec. Kira... Hello?... did what?... are you kidding?... alright I'll be right home"

"Who was that?"

"The baby sitter of my little brother, she couldn't reach my parents so she called me... he stuck another Lego up his nose... I'm sorry to cut the date short... next I'm making sure Eric stays home and helps"

"It's alright"

"How about... Pizza at my house?"

"That sounds nice"

"Let's go"

* * *

Next day at the museum

Kira stood looking at the giant dinosaur

"What wrong?" Conner asked

"That thing just creeps me out. It's like it moved"

"You know dinosaurs are extinct right?" Kira gave him a look "Ok... I see you're point"

Ethan went ahead and Conner followed

"You coming?" he asked

"Yeah" she looked at the dinosaur again "Stop staring!"

She walked inside to hear Anton talking about something

"Here is the triceratops... strictly herbivores, next is the tyrannosaurus rex"

Conner went up behind Ethan

"Got to love the T-rex"

"Whatever" Ethan commented

Kira was behind when she heard something. And she followed the noise to a storage room, where she was attacked by Tyrannodrones. She fought then until they grabbed a hold of her. And a dinosaur like head took over her mind.

"You will do as I command" the head said as Kira's eyes glowed white

"Where could she have gone?" Conner asked

"Chill man, she's here somewhere"

"There she is" Conner said "Kira! Kira!"

"Are you ok?" Ethan asked "What happened?"

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine... I just got lost"

"Lost?" Conner asked

"Yeah lost...As in not found...Are we leaving?"

"Yeah we're leaving" Ethan said

"Good, let's go"

* * *

At Hayley's

"Something's not right" Conner said it was just him and Ethan at the table

Hayley walked over to Kira

"Hey Kira, why aren't you sitting with the guys?"

"What, we have to do everything together?" Kira asked not looking up from her book

"Well no but you usually do, don't you"

"No any more" Kira looked at Hayley "Look Hayley I don't mean to be rude but I have to get this done for Dr. Mercer's class"

"I'm never going to get used to that... Dr. Mercer's class"

"Hey he's a really great teacher, we're going to learn a lot from him"

"Ok whatever you say Kira" Hayley said walking away

And Lizzie walked up her, Lizzie came to Hayley's after school, (Hayley is watching her)

"Hi Kira! Want to play with me?"

"I can't"

"Why not, you always want to play with me"

"Because I have more important things to do than play with an eight year old"

"Fine, I don't want to play with you anymore" Lizzie said walking away to help Hayley with anything she can

Conner and Ethan got up from the seat and walked over to Kira

"Hey you want to go to a movie tonight?" Conner asked

"No" Kira said

"You know when someone doesn't want to hung out with people they come up with some sort of excuse" Conner stated

"Look I don't feel spending more time with you guys than I have too, Ok?" Kira said "I have to go, I have something to do" Kira walked right past them

"What happened on you're date last night?" Ethan asked

"It was a nice night... we went out... but I had to head home because m brother likes to stick legos up his nose, but we ordered a pizza and watched a movie together..."

"I wonder happened to her" Ethan said

* * *

Kira ran to the forest, and stood by a tree

"Dr. O, it's Kira"

"Yeah?" Tommy asked "What's up Kira"

"I was out running just now and I think I saw something by the lake, it might be a dinozord egg. Can you check it out, I got to get home"

"I'm on my way"

"Thanks"

Kira hid behind a tree

Tommy came out of the cave on the ATV, and headed off and Kira ran into the cave and into the lab.

"Now finished the task" a creepy voice said

Kira saw the box that is locked and used her Pterra scream to open it. She walked over to open it and found what she was looking for, a bone.

"So I will be complete and soon I'll rise again" the creepy voice said

"Kira?" came a voice

Kira turned around and saw Kim

"What are you doing?"

Kira started attacking Kim. And Kim fought back. Kira grabbed Kim's hands held them and let out a pterra scream, which knocked Kim out.

"Kira I don't see anything, are you sure?"

"Oh well I must've mistaken" Kira said "Thanks for checking it out Dr. O"

"No problem"

* * *

Tommy came walking into the lab with Ethan and Conner

"So, you're thinking Kira's been acting kind of strange"

"We just don't know what's wrong with her. I mean I didn't saw anything to make her mad."

"Are you sure, sometimes you say things..."

"Look I promise I didn't say anything"

"I'm just saying"

They heard someone groan, and looked to see Kim on the ground.

"Kim!" Tommy said running over to her "Are you ok? What happened?"

"Uh... did you see that truck that hit me" Kim said groggy

"Kim?"

Kim looked and then it hit her

"Kira...she attacked me... she was after this bone thing..."

"Guys we have a bigger problem, that bone was the last piece to a creature me and Anton were working on years ago"

"What creature"

"Fossilador, we were trying to create a dinosaur with the power of mind control, as long as I had the support bone it could never come to life"

"And it's gone now..." Ethan said bring over the box while Tommy helps Kim stand

"Kira took it?" Conner asked

"Well if it wasn't you, Ethan, Hayley, Kim or me, that leaves her. That and she attacked Kim"

"Her eyes were white...she wasn't herself" Kim said

* * *

Kira walked into that storage room again and set the bone down and the dinosaur came to life and hit her. While it attacked the city.

* * *

"I'm going to take a wild stab and say that's you're fossil monster"

"It is"

"Any word from Kira"

"Nothing but we've been trying"

"Think you guys, where could she have come in contact with this thing?"

"The Museum! We took a field trip there with Dr. O Mercer"

"Yeah she disappeared for a while and when she came back she was acting all weird"

"Hayley head to the museum to find Kira"

* * *

Ethan, Conner and Tommy took the raptors while Kim took her bike. But they all got knock off when they came close. It was Zeltrax and with a bunch of goons.

"We can handle Zeltrax, you guys go" Tommy said

Meanwhile

Hayley was trying to get into the museum. But it was locked but a security guard was there. Saying no one was inside. But Hayley insisted and he said he'll take another look.

Ethan and Conner formed the megazord without Kira and were getting beaten.

Hayley found Kira and Kira remembered what happened and they ran out of the Museum. And Kira said she was going to the fight. And left Hayley.

Kira came in on the pterodactyl, morphed and formed the full megazord. And fought the monster.

While Tommy, Kim and Zeltrax were still fighting. Zeltrax hit Kim hard enough to have her demorph.

"Wow, she sure is pretty, maybe one day I'll take her for myself." Zeltrax commented

Tommy attacked Zeltrax again. And they were fighting until Zeltrax decided to leave.

"I'd keep my eye on her, if I were you" Zeltrax said

And Zeltrax went through the invisiportal. Tommy went over to Kim and helped her up.

"Kira, hit him where you put that bone"

"Got it"

She did just that and defeated the monster. Kim watched then she ran to her bike mounted it and drove fast back to the cave.

* * *

"Glad to have you back Kira" Ethan said

"I'm sorry guys for treating you the way I was treating you two"

"Don't worry about it seriously"

"I'm Kind of used to it" Conner said

"You see that would be one of those things you say time to time"

"Oh right..." Conner looked at Kira "Sorry"

"I'm just glad everything worked out, kind of weird though"

"What's that?"

"Anton Mercer, this was stored in his museum, why?"

"Man do I have a headache... that Zeltrax is a pain in the ass" Kim said walking down the stairs

"I'm so sorry Kim"

"No worries, I've been evil before I know. Once when I as evil, I kicked the pink turbo ranger's ass, _and_ I said pink was out."

Kira laughed "You thought pink was out?"

"No, I just said that because I was evil and I hated her... I almost killed the yellow turbo ranger and I hit the green turbo ranger where it hurts"

"Wow... remind me not to get on your bad side..." Conner commented

"The wrath of Kim is worst then an evil monster... ask any guy that Kim has come in contact with."

Kim hit Tommy

"It's true"

"Mommy? Can I go to Kari's tomorrow after school?" Lizzie asked coming down stairs but stopped when she saw Kira and walked over to Kim and held her hand.

"Sure sweetie"

"I'm sorry, Lizzie" Kira said "I didn't mean to be mean... I was under the control of evil... I didn't mean to hurt you're feelings"

Lizzie smiled

"It's ok Kira" she said and hugged her "Want to go play now?"

"Um... actually I was going out to eat now... want to come with me"

"Mommy! Can I?" Lizzie asked

"Go ahead"

"YAY!"

Kira and Lizzie headed up stairs

"You guys want to come?" Kira asked

"Sure" they said heading up with her

"You really hate Kat?"

"I just can't get over it... but I'm trying to... I know it's not her fault... but I just can't forgive... but I will... and when I do I'll call her..."

"Well at least you're trying"

"Yeah... by the way you're mom called"

"What did she want?"

"She wants to know when we're going to get married"

"Well... she's a little blunt" Tommy said

"Ya think! Anyway good news! Kira starts gymnastics tomorrow!"

"That's great"

"You better go call you mom back"

"Yeah I should..."

Tommy said walking upstairs

* * *

AN: YAY another chapter! BOO winter break is almost over and I got mid-term exams... oh well! Anyway please Review! I love my reviewers!

_Preview:_

"_A girl ranger in pink!" Cassidy said happily_

"_I really need an interview" She said to Kim_

"_Hold on Princess" Kim said attacking Zeltrax again, but Cassidy got in the way and Kim tripped. And Zeltrax got her._

"_Let me go!" Kim said_

"_No... You're useful... also you wouldn't want to demorph and have everyone see that pretty face of yours"_


	20. Ethan's Bully and Lizzie's Power

Disclaimer: I dont own the rangers

* * *

Episode: Bully For Ethan

* * *

"Dr. O what took you so long to go through this stuff?" Kira asked

"Other stuff to do" Tommy said sitting

"Ah... what is this stuff?"

"Odds and ends... I thought since I'm stuck in my ranger form I might as well clean up while I can"

"Is that code for 'clean up or Kim might kill you'?" Kira asked with a knowing smile

"Yeah Pretty much"

Kira was looking through a pile of pictures and pulled out one

"Is that Kim?"

"Yeah" It was a picture of Kim with her hands on her hips in a white midriff top and pink shorts

"She's really beautiful... I just kind of expected she just got pretty"

"Nope she was always beautiful"

"I bet a lot of guys had a crush on her"

"Everyone had a crush on her" came another voice

They looked to see Jason

"Everyone?" Kira asked

"Everyone... when Kim and I met Zack he thought she was so pretty then Billy liked her in 7th grade..."

"What about you?"

"When we met I thought she was an angel... but that of course was a kiddie crush, I liked her a little when we became rangers, I think it forced because of Billy and Trini being together all the time... Kim then talked to me about Trini and if I like her I should fight for her. Then Tommy moved to town... and now I love Trini and Kim's just my little sister"

Tommy stood shocked

"Who else?" Kira asks

"Adam... and Rocky... until they saw Tommy and Kim were together but Rocky always liked Aisha... and let's see Skull and everyone on the football team"

"So I guess I am lucky" Tommy stated

"Well no duh!" Jason said laughing "Even when pregnant all the guys liked her, some didn't even care if she had a daughter, but she denied all of them because of you"

"Wow" was all Kira could say

"Let's fine more pictures" Jason said and pulled out one of the first team

"Wow, nice hair Dr. O"

"It was the style then"

"Then why were you the only one to have it?" Jason asked

"Because I thought it was sexy" came Kim's voice

Kim smiled as she came down the stairs

"Adam also tried to grow it... didn't really work and you never in a million years could pull it off"

Tommy laughed Kira started laughing too

"So what are we looking at?" Kim asked looking at the pile of picture she picked up one

"The white stranger..." she said "he was very kind and sweet"

"Great you have feelings for my ancestor" Tommy said folding his arms

"Just speaking the truth but I love you"

"Good, I love you too"

"Ancestor?"

"I got sent back in time, met him... all that fun stuff"

"I have yet to see a picture of the Zeo team" Kira said

Kim stiffened and walked to the other side of the lab, while Jason pulled out a picture.

"Rocky, Adam, Tommy, Tanya and Kat"

"So the blonde is Kat?"

"Yeah"

"Dr. O, she's not that pretty. Kim's definitely prettier than her"

Kim smiled "Thanks Kira"

"Thanks nothing. I'm speaking the truth"

Kim smiled bigger and hugged her

"By the way where's Lizzie?"

"At Kari's house"

Ethan and Conner came walking into the lab in conversation

"Ethan I'd watch you back, Derek can be a little hostile" Conner said

"I'm fine I can hold my own when I have to"

"What happened?" Kira asked

"Derek has been missing the net all day and he finally hit Ethan's computer... I think her busted it"

"No it's fine... luckily"

"And Ethan pretty much gave Derek a piece of his mind and Derek started being Derek and swung at Ethan but I stopped him"

"Jocks think they rule everything" Kira stated

"No doubt"

"I resent that" Conner said

"Anyway!" Ethan exclaimed getting off topic

"Dr. O is this who I think this is?" Kira asked picking up another picture

"Yeah"

"Who's this guy?"

"Terrance Smith, we called him Smitty"

"What happened to him"

"Sad story we were up for the same job and Anton gave it to me, so he went to work for a different company, then there was this accident"

"Not really a happy family memento"

"I'm not even sure where it came from... just out it in the trash pile"

"Ok"

* * *

Next day at school Ethan was walking in the halls when he saw Conner.

"Hey Conner, did you get the answer to number 5 on Dr. Mercer homework? It's got to be a trick question"

"Friends?" Derek asked

"What that got to do with you?"

"Look geek-boy isn't there some kind of sci-fi convention you got to get to?"

"Wow, you're really cliché aren't you? You parents must be so proud" Ethan stated

"What did he just call me?" he asked turning to Conner

"Why you asking him? Cant figure it out all by yourself?"

"That is it! You need a serious lesson"

"Fine Bring it" Ethan said taking off his back pack

"Ethan, are you sure you want to do this?" Conner asked

"Stay out of this, McKnight. This is between me and Geek-boy" Derek said

The bell rang

"You know what for the first time in my life I cant wait to go to class" Conner said "So come on guys"

"You, me after school. Your friend won't be here to protect you" Derek said to Ethan before walking away.

Ethan heard something

"What now?"

He looked to see Zeltrax and a monster

"Great like I don't have enough to think about"

He went and chased after the monster and Zeltrax

"The school for misguided machines is down the street"

"Very funny, but we're looking for this school... we are here to destroy it and Dr. Oliver"

"Sure... Ready!" the communicator turned into his morpher "Dino thunder!"

"ETHAN!" Cassidy's voice came

"Great timing" Zeltrax said

"Talk about bullies, get the camera Devin" Cassidy said

"No stay back!" Ethan called

The monster fired at Cassidy and Devin and they hid.

Ethan then started fighting the monster. And losing since he can't morph. Kira sees.

"Great like I'm not late enough... ready! Dino thunder power up! Ha!" Kira morphed

"Hey Back off" Kira said firing at the monster, and going by Ethan

"You ok? Little boy! Why don't you step aside"

"Little boy?" Ethan asked

"Go on go!" Kira said more quietly

"Right" Ethan runs off

Kira starts fighting and gets kicked in the back and Ethan come in morphed and attacks the monster. Kira is now fighting Zeltrax.

"Come on lets get a closer look" Cassidy said pulling Devin up

Kira gets kicked back

":Oh hey a girly ranger"

"Look out" Kira said pushing her out of the way. Ethan then got knocked between Cassidy and Devin. "Could you stay still for one minute I'd like to conduct and interview"

Ethan went right back into the battle. Ethan gets slammed to the floor. And Kim comes in and fires at the monster.

"Pinkie?" Ethan asks getting up

"Long story"

They both get their blasters

"Can you tell exactly what's going on here" Cassidy asked

"Maybe later" Ethan said going around, while Kim levitated over her head

Ethan fired at the monster and the monster fired back. Kira was fighting Zeltrax.

"Yellow, go help blue!" Kim shouted

"Alright Pinkie!" Kira said going to help Ethan while Kim fights Zeltrax.

"Oh now I get to fight the mighty pink ranger" Zeltrax said mockingly

"You know it!" Kim said running to attack

"Look Devin, a pink ranger!" Cassidy said heading towards Kim.

Kim was having the upper hand against Zeltrax until Cassidy got in their way

"I really need an interview" She said to Kim

"Hold on Princess" Kim said attacking Zeltrax again, but Cassidy got in the way and Kim tripped. And Zeltrax got her.

"Let me go!" Kim said

"No... You're useful... also you wouldn't want to demorph and have everyone see that pretty face of yours"

The monster hit Kira and Ethan to the ground

":I want you to give a message to Black Ranger"

"You ever hear of E-mail?" Ethan asked

"Tell him I want him to surrender to me by the old warehouse by sunset or else he'll never see his pink princess again"

"Let me go!" Kim screamed "You guys!"

Was the last thing they heard Kim said before they all left in the invisaportal

"NO PINKIE!!!" Kira shouted

"Great" Ethan said

"She's gone! Black Ranger is going to fry us!" Kira said

"How do you feel knowing you let the bad guys get away with the pink ranger?" Cassidy asked coming closer

"We let them!?!?!" Kira said getting angry

"Actually Cassidy... we kind of got in her way" Devin said

"Shut up Devin!"

* * *

Ethan and Kira ran into Anton's class

"Sorry we're late did we miss anything important?"

"Nothing you can't make up in detention, today" Anton said

"Why does this feel really familiar?" Kira asked

Ethan and Kira were walking to their seat when Ethan tripped over Derek's leg, that Derek stuck out

"My bad"

"Derek I believe there are rules in the student handbook about treating student with respect. Why don't you join us in detention today to review them"

Derek turned to Ethan and mouthed 'after school'

* * *

The bell rang and Ethan, Kira and Conner were walking to their next class.

"You're going to tell Dr. O about Zeltrax right?" Kira asked

"Of course, but he's going to be pissed when he finds out who has Kim..."

"He might already know Km is missing... I mean she was suppose to drive me to school and then head right back home, to take Lizzie"

"What about you Ethan?"

"What about me?"

"The fight" Conner said

"The whole school knows about it" Kira stated

"Oh Ethan! Good luck today, and if you happen to fall over fall towards the camera" Cassidy said walking by

"I'll be fine"

"Look, we're your friends and we're not going to let you do something stupid" Kira stated "So Derek is a bully who can kick your butt. Who cares? Wait you're not going to use you're Dino power on him right"

"No I'm not going to use my Dino Power on him" Ethan said

"Dude, no offense but with it"

"There are other ways to deal with a bully"

* * *

After School in the Lab

"You're going? Isn't that walking right into his hands?"

"Maybe, but I'm not going to get Kim back unless I go"

Conner nodded understand

"Let's go" Tommy said 'Hold on Kim... I'll get you back'

* * *

"I'll destroy Dr. Oliver and have the pretty pink ranger all to myself"

"Do I smell a love triangle" Trent asked appearing

"Quiet all that concerns you is the destruction of Dr. Oliver"

Trent chuckled "Hey I was just asking... stick with the plan and Oliver's history. And when you succeed I expect you hold up very end" Trent and Zeltrax shock hands and Zeltrax went into another room

"Very soon my pretty" he said

Kim was now unmorphed.

"I don't get it... I'm not that pretty there's no need for me at all... and I'm weak so I'm no use"

"Sure... Miss Greatest Female Ranger... I know all about you're past"

"Damn" Kim muttered

"You can't keep me here! I have a little girl... I need to take care of her... please let me go."

"I don't think so..."

Mesogog walked into see Kimberly strapped to a pole

"I sense great power coming from that child... sorry Kimberly you aren't going to be able to take care of her."

"My baby..." Kim whispered. Kim closed her eyes and thought really hard on Lizzie.

* * *

At home Lizzie was sitting on her bed. Brushing her American girl doll's hair. When she heard a screech in her ear. Lizzie closed her eyes and saw her mom.

"Mommy?"

"Hi Baby"

"Where are you?" Lizzie asked

"I'm... I don't know... baby I need you to go find you're daddy and tell him where I'm going to be"

"Alright... but he left already to save you"

"Is Hayley there?"

"Yeah..."

"Tell her you need to talk to him"

"Ok..."

"Tell him, I'll be outside the warehouse behind a bunch of boxes"

"Ok... I love you mommy"

"I love you too baby, now go"

Lizzie ran downstairs, Hayley really wasn't there but she didn't want her mom to worry. Lizzie hit two buttons and hit the blue one.

"Daddy"

"Yeah Lizzie? How did you get this to work"

"Mommy taught me a while ago... anyway mommy will be behind the warehouse behind boxes"

"How do you know?"

"Mommy told me"

"How?"

"Never mind, just go and get mommy back"

* * *

Conner and Tommy just got to the warehouse

"Where is that hunk of junk?"

"Keep on the look out. Something's going to happen I just know it!"

The monster showed up instead of Zeltrax. And Conner and Tommy attacked him

* * *

Back at School

Kira, Ethan and Derek were watching the clock. As soon as it was four Anton let them go. And a beeping noise was heard. Knowing it was the communicator Ethan told Derek he can't meet him after school. Derek said he was trying to get out of it, but Kira said that they did have to go. And Derek caved and gave Ethan an hour.

* * *

Conner and Tommy were fighting the monster and got thrown to the ground. Kira and Ethan came. And they all morphed, and started fighting the monster. They defeated him... or so they thought. All he did was get bigger. And then Zeltrax showed up, and Tommy started fighting Zeltrax, while the teens formed the megazord to fight the monster. Then Zeltrax told Tommy who he actually was Terrance Smith. And how Zeltrax found him after the accident. Zeltrax started fight Tommy again. And finally Zeltrax left. And the rangers defeated the monster. Tommy ran behind the building and found a pile of boxes and moved them out of the way and found Kim.

"How did you get here? I know Zeltrax wouldn't leave a hostage here."

"Ninja Crane power" Kim said simply

"Nice trick"

"I'm just amazing... now get me out of here... I think they might try and steal Lizzie..."

"Why she's just a little girl?"

"But with great power" Kim said

"What?"

"She has great power... she can heal, and she gets premonitions, and there's more she hasn't grown into yet..."

"She does?"

"Yes Tommy being the first born of rangers, and the greatest rangers ever caused Zordon to give her the power. He knew I was destined for great things... and knew that my child was going to be very powerful. That's why he wasn't worried about when I left for gymnastics… he foresaw everything, from me coming back for Christmas to competeing to finally having my child, he knew. And trusted me completely and now as she grows another she will get. If I was to have another child, he/she would be given one of my powers of the Dino gem gave me... since Zordon's not alive anymore, he cant pass on power to him/her… so they would receive my dino gem power. And now that our enemy knows of her power… I need to keep her safe."

"I got it Kim"

Tommy finished untying the rope and she hugged him

"I love you"

"I love you too"

* * *

Ethan and Conner headed to the soccer field.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I mean the guys a jerk"

"Will you just trust me? Once."

They came upon Derek and Conner stood in front of Ethan.

"Out of my way McKnight. This is between me and Geek-Boy"

Conner looked and Ethan and walked over to the crowd where Kira was. Kira grabbed his hand.

"Ok here's the deal. I could fight you... but what would that prove? Instead I'd like to make you a proposition "

"You're bailing?"

"I think I can improve your game. If I do, you promise to back off my and my friends" Derek just looked and folded his arms "My LT please" some kid came up with his laptop and gave it to him "This is a computer image of you kicking, the other is professional" It showed too people kicking Derek and the other guy.

"How'd you do that?"

"I'm a computer geek remember?"

"Oh yeah"

"It's just that one little hitch in you're kick"

Derek thought about it and then tried it out and it went in.

"Cant believe it worked" Derek said

"Told you" Ethan said

"Where'd you learn how to do that?"

"The net, well the internet that is"

"That's pretty cool"

"I'm sorry about before. I just thought a guy like you, so smart and all wouldn't want to talk to a guy like me. Guess I was wrong"

"It's a brave new world out there, my friend"

"Let's go" Kira said walking up with Conner and they walked away

* * *

Later that night

Kim walked into Lizzie's room to see her sleeping.

'I guess she really doesn't need me anymore' Kim thought sadly

"She's going to always need you" Tommy said walking into Lizzie's room and wrapping his arms around Kim.

"How did you-?"

"I just know you" He said "She still does need you... you say she can see the furture, well she probably sense also. Maybe see knows that the more time we spend with each other, the more she knows that you wont be just hers"

"But she shouldn't have to think that"

"I love you Mommy" Lizzie said in her sleep with a smile on her face

Kim smiled too, then sighed "She's destined for great things and I don't know how I'll handle it when the time comes."

"You'll handle it just find... plus I'll be there to pick you up when you fall... actually I'll catch you before you fall" Tommy said kissing her cheek

"I love you"

"I love you too, let's go to bed"

"Ok... hold on"

Kim walked over to Lizzie tucked her in and put her bear back under her arms. "I love you baby"

"Alright let's go" Kim said following Tommy out of the room

Kim was going to go in her room when Tommy stopped her.

"No come with me"

"Are you sure?" She asked

"Of course I am"

Kim followed him and got into bed, Tommy got in too and he put his arms around her and she fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: Another Chapter! Yay me! Lol anyway hope you liked this one, please review! Once I get five reviews I'll update! That's my promise!

_Preview:_

"_Move over" Conner said Kira moved over and hit his butt_

"_ow!"_

"_Shh! Just watch"_

_Conner got seated comfortably and pulled Kira back. She looked up at him and kissed him briefly then went back to the TV. Conner smiled holding onto Kira._


	21. TV? and FL?

Disclaimer: i dont own teh rangers... sad but true!

* * *

"So Hayley said we can come this late?" Conner asked 

"Yeah, I think Ethan's there." Kira said

"Weird... Oh well, how has training with Kim been going?"

"Pretty good... the first day was all about how it will help my fighting... and how many past rangers can do it... most of the originals know a little bit of gymnastics... Kim showed me a picture of the second red ranger doing the splits, it was so cool."

"So you're excited?"

"Very... I have to come up with own routine... and practice it for a little while then I perform for Kim"

"Interesting"

"Yup"

"We're here" Conner said

They got out of the car and walked into Hayley's Cyberspace. They walked in and heard the TV very loud

"What's going on?" Conner asked

"No clue" Kira commented

They went to get a closer look to see Ethan.

"Dude what are you doing?"

"Hayley got a new satellite dish... 937 channels of paradise"

"900 channels? I bet there still is nothing on" Kira commented laughing a little

"Are you kidding? Four language soap operas, sumo wrestling, girl high school swimming... I may never leave this room again"

Conner turned the TV off

"Hey!" Ethan turned it back on

"What about you're social studies project on comparing two countries?" Conner asked

"I'm almost done"

"Me too" Kira said taking a seat

"Well I haven't started, see you guys"

Ethan turned the channel and sat up

"No way"

Kira gasped "Conner you got to see this"

"What?" Conner asked coming around

It was the power rangers TV show

"It's us!" Kira said

"Not exactly" Conner said

"It's a Japanese show based on the world famous power rangers. They even dubbed it in English" Ethan said reading from the TV guide

"We're a TV show in Japan... I got to see this!"

"Look there's Dr. O" Ethan said excitedly when I picture of the black ranger appeared on TV

"And Kim" Kira said

"Its whack" Conner stated

"How do you know you haven't even given it a chance?"

"It wasn't even made here, how do they know about the power rangers in Japan"

"One way to find out... I want to know what they think of us"

"Uh huh" Ethan said

They started watching as the Japanese rangers were making curry... and talking about it. When Conner turn off the TV.

"HEY!"

"This is totally weird... they got it all wrong"

"Hello secret identities" Ethan said "How are they suppose to know what we're like"

"Did you see the red guy! He is nothing like me!"

"Just because something's different doesn't mean it's bad" Kira said

"I am nothing like the blue guy. I want to see what kind of curry he's going to make" Ethan said turning on the TV again

"Hey look evil villain's lair."

It was the evil villains talking about how much they hate the power rangers. And ending up getting a new evil plan.

"That's their evil plan... Bad hair..." Conner asked in shock

"Hey I've seen you have some pretty bad hair days... It's kind of scary" Kira said

"SHH!"

They watched the blue ranger made a weird curry and no one would eat it. They tried to get someone to eat it then the black ranger came in and ate it and ran to the bathroom. And there was an emergency. And the black ranger was still in the bathroom. And they had the pink ranger stay behind to help him, while the others ran off. Now there was this guy in a red sweatshirt walking around when a giant teddy bear monster came out of no where.

"Oh come on, that's so a guy in a rubber suit" Conner said

"No one said this was a documentary... use you're imagination"

"Like anyone is going to believe a combination bear, mushroom, ATM monster"

"Is it really any stranger than anything we've faced" Kira asked seriously

They watched as the monster gave the people weird wigs. The rangers came and morphed, and did the dino thunder thing just like real rangers.

"I didn't tell anyone... you guys?" Ethan asked wide eye

"Not me" Kira said she looked at Conner

"Hey at least we're getting action"

The monster and other things started fighting the rangers. When the rangers got these weird hair colors and styles out side their helmets

"That's it their totally making fun of us" Conner said "I'm out to here"

Conner got up and walked away

"Conner wait"

"Don't you even want to see how it ends"

"It ends with me walking through that door" Conner said "Going to the library and finishing my report" Conner left

"He'll be back"

"How do you know?"

Ethan picked up Conner's backpack and set it on the coach

They continued watching when the monster shout another mushroom and the guy in the red sweatshirt got out a baseball bat and hit it at the monster. Which complained and left. The rangers found out the guy was a baseball player and was looking for a great chiropractor... who happened to be the blue ranger.

Conner came back and picked up his backpack

"Come on Conner, take a seat"

"Is it really that good?" Conner asked

"You'll never know unless you don't watch for yourself" Kira said not taking her eyes off the TV

Ethan shushed them. Conner put his backpack on the ground, and stood behind the coach to watch it.

Now the blue ranger was working on the baseball players back while the yellow and red ranger watched. The blue ranger fixed his back, and the baseball player said that he could be rich and the blue ranger said that he has more important things. And the baseball player asked what it paid. The blue ranger said it pays nothing and walked away

"I'm beginning to see the moral" Kira said

"What? That rangers are dorks?" Conner asked

"No... That money isn't everything" Kira hit him "Haven't you been paying attention:

Conner tried to get some popcorn when Ethan hit his hand

"Come on share" Conner said trying again and getting some

Now the baseball player got attacked by the monster. And said American sports stars are so gullible because they have such big egos.

Conner got in front of the TV and held open his shirt

"It's bad enough that they make us look like fools, but now their making fun of our sports heroes! Where's your pride? I'm not going to sit here and let them get away with this"

"Don't you think you're overreacting a little... I mean it's a TV Show!" Kira said

"This is what they think of us in Japan!" Conner countered

"How can you say that? This is one episode of one TV show... and not even the whole episode" Kira counted back

"Just sit and watch it... after it then you can write to whoever you to and complain!" Ethan said "Right now I just want to see the power rangers win!"

Conner closed his shirt dramatically and moved out of the way

"Ok I'll give it another chance. Move over" Conner said Kira moved over and hit his butt

"ow!"

"Shh! Just watch"

Conner got seated comfortably and pulled Kira back. She looked up at him and kissed him briefly then went back to the TV. Conner smiled holding onto Kira.

They watched as they saw the baseball player got a weird wig and became real money absorbed as well as anyone with a wig. The blue ranger got attacked and the red and yellow rangers showed up. And they fought the monster but were getting beaten. Then the black ranger and pink ranger showed up with piggy banks. They used the piggy banks to catch the money the monster shot at them. It was working until they got full. The blue ranger pitched the piggy bank at the baseball player and he hit it back at the monster. Who went to sleep. But then woke up, and attacked again. They put the weapons together and shot the monster and destroyed him.

"YES! WOO!" Conner said getting up on the couch excitedly

"See we're not that different" Kira said

"Aren't you glad you stayed?"

"Yeah, yes I am" Conner said sitting down

* * *

The next day Conner was sitting in front of the TV with a laptop 

"You liked it so much, you had to catch the rerun?" Ethan asked

"Sort of" Conner said turning off the TV

"Japanese VS. American Culture... closer than we think" Kira said reading what Conner was writing.

"Yeah that show gave me an idea for my social studies assignment"

"See their show is different, but it was still cool" Kira said

"One thing, not enough Red ranger" Conner said getting up

"You're just jealous blue ranger saved the day"

"What? Without yellow ranger the fur faced monster never stood a chance" Kira said Ruffling Conner's hair.

Conner pushed her forward.

* * *

A/N: I really don't like it's a Mad Mad Mackerel... So I skipping it... all they stuff that happened in the episode happened, so it haven't seen it... look it up on You Tube... it probably there.

* * *

A WEEK LATER 

Cassidy and Devin walked into Hayley's Cyberspace and sat down. Ethan was carrying a tray of stuff to a table when Cassidy called him and he tripped.

Kira and Conner were on a little date… deciding to spend the day together, it was pretty relaxing until they heard Ethan fall to the ground… they turned to look at him

"Clean up... aisle 5" Conner said

"Yes since when do you work here?" Kira asked

"Hayley's been real short handed since Trent left... I'm just trying to help her out "

Kim ran over with a rag and started helping clean up

"Thanks Kim" Ethan said

"No problem... after this I'll handle Cassidy"

"Thanks"

"I guess kicking our buts has Trent real busy these days." Conner said

"Yeah no doubt"

"I hate to say this but I think you're right... maybe there's no good left in Trent"

"Don't say that guys... just keep hoping" Kim said "Trust me it will get better... I can feel it"

"Waiter!" Cassidy shouted

"Alright, Ethan you finish here I'll go help Cassidy"

"Alright"

Kim walked over to Cassidy

"What can I get you?"

"Kim you work here?"

"Just helping out a friend"

"A friend... right"

Kim rolled her eyes

"Never mind, we got to go" Cassidy said leaving

"She complains… and leaves? Man I don't get that girl!" Kim muttered walking to the counter

"Come in Rangers... I need you at the city center..."

They got ready to leave and looked at Kim

"I'll be there in a minute" Kim mouthed "Just go"

They nodded and ran out. They hid and morphed. The monster started attacking. Ethan out his shield and the monster copied it. Kira and Conner got out their weapons and Monster copied there's too. And attacked them with them. Then the monster ran off, the rangers followed. The monster ran into Cassidy and copied her, made four. Trent attacked the monster looking for a challenge and copied Trent's weapon and left. The rangers followed the signal to the monster, and found him and he attacked. Conner got a plan but the monster ruined it, and attacked them with Z-Rex blaster. Tommy and Kim came in... Tommy attacked the monster with the staff and Kim used her Bow, the monster copied them and attack them all again.

Trent came in and attacked the monster. He used Super Dino mode and defeated the monster, until it grew. Then the other rangers used the megazord to fight the monster.

"We know you can take this guy" Tommy said

"Just stay focused" Kim said

Zeltrax came out of no where and attacked Tommy and Kim, which caused them get thrown to the ground.

"You again?"

"What is this! Why do I always end up on the ground!" Kim complained

"I've been waiting for this moment for a long time" Zeltrax said getting ready to attack Kim again. When Trent intercepted, and fought Zeltrax.

"Tommy I think I should head back! Hayley's not at the computer"

"Go ahead" Tommy said and Kim headed back.

Tommy went into help Trent. And they fought Zeltrax until he left.

Trent demorphed "Are you ok?" He asked

"Whoa" Tommy said "stay right there"

"Dr. Oliver... You got to listen to me" Trent said

* * *

The Rangers finally defeated the monster. And headed to the cave. 

"Anyone know why Dr. Oliver, wanted us to meet here?" Ethan asked

"He said something about a big surprise.

They walked in to see Trent and got into fighting stance.

"How'd you get in here"

"I let him in" Tommy said

"What?" Ethan asked they all walked in "But he's"

"On our side now..." Tommy finished

"Yeah right! Every time we hear that, he burns us" Ethan said "Why should we believe him now?"

"Because... he saved, Kim's life"

"What?"

"Is that true?" Conner asked

"Yeah, I'm in control of the dino gem now... I want to use it to fight with you"

"I wouldn't have brought him here if I didn't think he was telling the truth. But only you can decide if you can trust him"

"If Dr. O's down with, I am too"

"I guess we have no choice" Conner said

Trent turned to Kira.

"Look I know I have a lot to make up for... but I promise I won't let you down this time"

"Well I guess everyone deserves one last chance" Kira said "Isn't there a rule that says newbie rangers have to wash all the Zords?"

"Hey I forgot about that rule" Ethan said laughing while Conner smiled too

"The Zords? But their huge!" Trent said

"Yeah they are... so you better get started..." Conner said giving him stuff along with Ethan and Kira.

Trent walked outside to start.

"Kira... I want to see you're progress... so can you meet me at the gym in 10 minutes?" Kim asked coming down the stairs.

"Sure... see ya guys"

"Bye Kira" They said

"I think I'm going to check on our new ranger first we haven't properly met." Kim said running out side to se Trent already starting all they way at the top. Kim laughed and levitated up there.

"Hey" Kim said

Trent freaked and fell, but was caught

"What the?"

"My force field, this way you won't get hurt..." Kim said laughing

"You're Kimberly Hart..."

"Ok yeah... I'm getting that a lot... but I wanted to say thank you, for saving my life"

"No problem"

"Oh.. Well I got to go, but welcome to the team" Kim said smiling and levitating down, and walked into the lab.

"He's actually doing it" Kim said

"Well I think he wants to prove himself"

"Well if he's cleaning all the Zords... there's commitment there"

"I mean Billy didn't even want to clean the zords... but then again mine never got dirty"

"Uh huh... right"

Conner came running in

"Kim I still need to race you"

"Don't worry we will... how about tomorrow, I have to work with Kira today"

"Alright"

"Hey Tommy while I'm gone... why don't you grade those papers, you needed to grade before you got fossilized" Kim said while leaving

"Whipped" Conner coughed and ran out of the room

* * *

"Kira you're doing very well" Kim commented 

"Thanks coach" Kira said to Kim

"You'll see this will definitely help, also it's a great way to get away from it all."

"I'm so glad you're training me"

"Gymnastics was always my pastime, when I went to the Pan-Globals it was all work"

"Can you show me your Pan-Global routine?"

"Sure, what first? Vault? Beam? Bars or floor?"

"Beam"

"Ok"

Kim mounts the beam with a flip and sticks. She dances a little across the beam with a flip with both hands, then one hand. Turns around and flips with no hands. Then she gets into a handstand and does a complete split, her legs go back together and she bends. Slowly she comes up and goes to the end and flips once, twice and dismounts, with a complete twist.

"Great Kim"

They hear someone clapping and look toward the door. It was a coach Schmidt

"Very good Kimberly"

"Thank you"

"Kimberly, I'm retiring this year and I need one more girl to bring home a medal. Will you be on the team for Olympics and win USA the gold"

"Oh, wow. I don't know what to say"

"But you must head to Florida immediately"

"Um... I have to think about it, can I get back to you?"

"Yes, but I'll need your answer by the end of the week"

"Alright"

He wrote down his cell number and gave it to her and left.

"Who was that?"

"My old coach"

"Are you going to do it?"

"I don't know, that means going to Florida and I can't take care of Lizzie in Florida"

"I'm sure, Dr. O will take care of her"

"I guess I'll have to talk to him"

* * *

Tommy was grading papers and Lizzie was watching TV. Kim walked up to Tommy and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. (He didn't have his helmet on) Tommy put down the pen and took off his glasses knowing something was wrong. 

"What's up?"

"Well... I was coaching Kira today, when she asked me to do a routine and I did. When I was done I heard clapping and it was Coach Schmidt, and he wants me for the Olympics"

"That's great, beautiful" he said giving her a kiss

"That not all, I would have to go to Florida"

"Florida?"

"Yeah"

"Do you want to go?"

"Look what happened last time I left"

"That won't happen again"

"How do you know?"

"Because we love each other to much and there's nothing for you to be scared about"

Kim smiled

"If you really want to go, you can leave Lizzie here... I'll protect her"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure!"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

* * *

A/N: another day another Chapter! This is my way of celebrating! Exams are over until Finals! Sorry I didn't update before, its because I was studying for them… now their over I can write more! YAY! Anyway please review that makes me smile!! And Five Reviews and I'll update again! 

**Hey people! Thought you'd like to know… I have… well it's not a _trailer_, but its close… it's the opening them kind of thing for this fan fiction…**

Website: www (dot) youtube (dot) com (back-slash) watch?vZTRo-fMxgGQ

Gotta copy and paste it… insert dots and backslashes!... sorry!

_Preview:_

"_Pass it on" The little first grader, Alice, said_

"_Pass it to Cindy" Sarah said_

"_Pass it to Cindy" Mel said, Cindy gets it_

"_Pass it to Joe"_

"_Are you guys' passing notes?" Came Kimberly's voice _

_

* * *

** Demons-Heart or singerstars ((my youtube name))**_


	22. Pass it on

Disclaimer: I don't own the rangers

* * *

"Can I really do this again?" Kim asked her self

She got onto the beam and started her routine... she fell off the beam.

"What is this?" she asked "Ok Kim clear you're mind you can do this"

She tried and again and fell

"NO! One more time!" She said

* * *

**Mean while**

"Hey guys, where's Kim?"

"I think she's practicing gymnastics at the Gym" Ethan said

"Alright... I think I'll head over there"

"Want me to drive you?" Conner asked

"Yeah sure"

They walked out of Hayley's and drove to the Gym, Kira walked in to see Kim fall.

* * *

"I was wrong... this is the last time" she said getting up she did a front flip and her hands lost their grip and she fell to the ground hitting her head on the beam.

"KIM!" Kira shouted running towards Kim "CONNER! CALL 911 AND DR. O!"

The ambulance came and took Kim to the hospital.

"Dr. O?"

"Yeah"

"Kim hit her head on the balance beam... and she's getting taken to the hospital"

"What?!?!?! I'll be right there"

* * *

Kira and Conner were waiting in the waiting room for the doctor about Kim. When Tommy can into the room with Lizzie

"Dr. O, you demoprhed?" Kira asked

"No, just not helmet and wearing stuff over" Tommy said "How's Kim?"

"How's my mommy?"

"We don't know... the doctor hasn't told us anything" Conner said

"This is not good" Tommy said

"How is she?" Jason asked coming with Trini

"Is she ok?" Trini asked

"We don't know"

Trini called in the doctor

"How's Kim?"

"We don't know yet…"

"Then can you get Dr. Dana on her case?" Trini asked

"Yes I can… luckily she's here today… she was suppose to head back Mariner Bay Hospital"

"Just… go get her" Trini said through gritted teeth

After a few minutes Dana walked into the waiting room.

"How's Kimberly?" Tommy asked

"She hit her head hard on the balance beam, if she wakes up she'll be fine."

"IF?" Trini asked "What do you mean IF?"

"We don't know if she'll wake up... if she does she can go back to everything, but if she doesn't its over for her."

"Once again you said if" Jason said

"Yeah… if she was a regular person she'd be dead… but she's not, she's a ranger… so she has a chance… so if her ranger powers help her she'll wake and be completely fine… if they don't then she'll…" Dana couldn't finish

"Can we see here?" Kira asked

"One at a time" the Dana said

"Can I bring Lizzie in?" Tommy asked

"Yeah go ahead"

Tommy and Lizzie walked into the see Kimberly

"Mommy?" Lizzie asked climbing onto the bed

"You can't go in there!" they heard a nurse say

"We're her sons... she wont mind" Another voice said

"Jamie, let them go in…" They heard Dana say

And two people came into the room

"Blake! Hunter!" Lizzie said crying form her spot

"How is she?" Hunter asked

"If she wakes up she'll be fine" Tommy said slowly

"If?" Blake asked

"Yeah"

"We trusted you!" Hunter said

Blake held Hunter back

"It's not his fault! And you know it!" Blake said "We knew she was going to try again… she called and told us…"

"She wasn't suppose to get hurt! _He_ was suppose to take care of her" Hunter argued

"Things happen that's not in our control" Blake countered

"Stop! Daddy did nothing wrong! No one knew, so stop yelling…" Lizzie said crying "Mommy please wake up… please, please, please"

Tommy sat on the edge of the bed and held Lizzie's hand while she lies on Kim and hugs her crying.

"Well let's wake her up..." Hunter said

"Huh?" Tommy asked

"Trust us" Blake said "Lizzie close your eyes"

Lizzie closed her eyes

"Tommy you too" Hunter instructed

"Now, Tommy, concentrate on Mom and how much you love her" Blake said

"Just one thing... why?"

"Because Lizzie can heal faster with more love"

"Oh" Tommy thought about Kim and how much he loved her

"Ok Lizzie heal" Blake said

Lizzie put her hand on Kim forehead her hand glowed and Kim woke up

"Lizzie?"

"Mommy!" she said hugging her

"Mom!" Blake and Hunter said hugging her

"You scared us Kim" Tommy said

"Tommy? How are you here?"

"My helmet's just off" He commented

"Thanks..."

"Anything for you"

"I'm not going to the Olympics"

"What why?"

"History is repeating itself, I'm not going to let it"

"No you should go... you need this"

"Yeah mom, you really should do it again..." Blake commented

"Yeah you need this" Hunter said

"I can't! I could feel myself slipping away into my mind. If I were to die or paralyze myself how will I take care of Lizzie and you two? I know you guys can take care of your selves but do you think you can take cares of yourselves plus Lizzie?"

"Kim, I promise everything will be fine… nothing bad will happen… I promise"

"We all promise" Blake said

"You think I can do it?" Kim questioned

"Yeah we're behind you 100" Hunter said

"So are we" Jason and Trini said coming into he room

"Thanks you guys" Kim said

"Now while you rest... Kira and I will pack you're stuff"

Kim smiled "I still need to go to work so I can I say good-bye to my class"

"Alright"

"How you feeling?" Dana asked coming into the room

"Day!" Kim said happily

Dana walked over and hugged her

"I overheard you're conversation… you're going to the Olympics… you're going to win… and come back perfect" Dana said

"Thanks everyone" Kim said with a smile

* * *

Two days Later Kim was able to go home, and Blake and hunter had to go back to their busy lives. And today was Kimberly's last day at work before she heads off to Florida.

Right now it was recess.

"Ok... we went over that... and that... just one more thing and they can have the rest of the day as a free day" Kim commented to herself

Outside with the kids a figure was talking to them

"Ok, I need you to pass this around the room"

"Why?"

"It's a surprise... just pass it around the room until you're teacher notices, and when she asks for it give it to her"

"Ok" they said

After Recess

"Pass it on" The little first grader, Alice, said

"Pass it to Cindy" Sarah said

"Pass it to Cindy" Mel said, Cindy gets it

"Pass it to Joe"

"Are you guys' passing notes?" Came Kimberly's voice

"No" they said innocently

"Give it here" She said

Jenny got up and gave it to her. Kim opened it and started to read it out loud.

"Beautiful, will you marry me?" Kim said then looked at it again it was not in first grader hand writing, then she flipped it over

"Turn to the door?" she questioned she turned and saw Tommy there with a bouquet of Roses and a small jewelry box. He walked over to her and got down on one knee.

"So... will you?"

Tears were pouring down her face, he stood up

"Yes" she said and hugged him, he put the ring on her finger and kissed her

* * *

Later

"I can't believe we're engaged" Kim said excitedly

Tommy smiled at her

"You know you're good at hiding that ranger suit of yours"

"Yeah well I can't wait till it's off, until then I have to be very careful"

"Yes you will... I can't believe tomorrow I leave"

"I know... but we'll be fine until you come back... And my mom said she's going start getting things together for the wedding, so we can get married one week after you return. She'll send every choice you have to make to you're laptop so all you have to do is pick... and Trini will be helping... and I'll put in my input... everything will be put together for when you return"

"And you know what?"

"What?" Tommy asked

"Lizzie is asleep... and I think we should make the most of our last night together" She said seductively

"What do you have in mind?"

"Follow me"

Tommy followed Kim to the bedroom

* * *

A/N: yeah I know shorter than my others... but oh well! The proposal happened!!! I wasn't in the mood to completely write… I was going to write a chapter as a 'YAY Bear won the Super Bowl!'… But that didn't happen! Oh well… better next luck next time Bears!!! We made to the Super Bowl that's good enough for now!!! Yay!

REVIEW!!!

_Preview: _

"_Bye Kim safe flight" Kira said hugging her_

"_Bye Kira"_

"_Oh I'll miss you... I promise everything will be fine!" Trini said hugging her_

"_Love ya, little sis" Jason said_

"_I love you too, big bro"_

"_Bye Kim" Ethan, Conner and Trent said_

"_Thanks for coming to see me off"_

"_Kim, you're our teammate, of course we would be here for you" Conner said hugging her_


	23. The Shield and Leaving

Disclaimer: I dont own the rangers... if i did a real Lizzie would be born

* * *

Tommy woke up to see Kim staring at their hands which were entwined with each other.

"Morning Beautiful"

"Morning" Kim said softly

"What are you thinking about?"

"I'm thinking about how I'll be gone for a month… and this won't happen for a while"

"One month no problem, everything will be fine… all you need to do is get there, clear you're mind, practice and win"

"I love you"

"You better" Tommy said kissing her

"I'll go cook breakfast" Kim said getting up

* * *

Kim and Tommy were talking in the kitchen when they heard stuff outside

"Conner! Knock first!"

"Yeah…"

"No, she's leaving today!" Conner shouted and burst into the kitchen

Tommy and Kim stared at him

"Kim before you leave I want that race!" Conner said

"You really are that eager to lose, huh?" Kim said sipping her coffee

"Lose! HA! Yeah right"

"Well fine… Follow me"

Conner and Kim ran to the lab grabbed their bikes and went outside. Kim led them to an area that looked like a motocross track.

"Wow!" Conner said

"I didn't know this was here" Kira said

"It wasn't" Kim stated

"Then how?" Ethan asked

"I had a few… experts set this up… there are many things you can do with a zord"

"Cool" Trent said

"Ready?" Kim asked mounting her bike

"Ready" Conner said mounting his

"On you're mark get set and go!" Trent and Ethan yelled at the top of their lungs

And Kim and Conner were off. Kim was far ahead of him. He caught up to her, she took the inside turns. They went on a jump Kim sat on her handle bars and got down quickly before hitting the ground. Conner looked in shock.

'I didn't know she knew motocross' he thought 'No matter'

He finally got in front of her, and then he looked back, and almost lost control which caused Kim to get ahead of him and win.

"No flipping way!" Conner shouted

"You're fault"

"You won mommy" Lizzie said happily running over to Kim and gave her a hug, Kim picked her up.

"Good Race, Kim" Conner said giving Kim a hug

"Thanks… but I sense a but..."

"Yeah well cause there is one… but I want a rematch"

"Maybe…" Kim said laughing "Shouldn't you guys be at school?"

"Nope day off" Trent said smiling "But I should go help Hayley… Later guys"

"Bye" They all said smiling

"Maybe we should head there too" Conner asked

"Yeah you must need a pick me up after loosing to me!" Kim said egging Conner on

Conner just stuck his tongue out at Kim, which she did back

"I swear sometimes I think you're Lizzie" Tommy said

Kim stuck out her tongue at Tommy

"We'll take Lizzie to Hayley's, so you can pack Kim"

"But I wanted to spend the day with Lizzie" Kim said

"I think it would be better if we take Lizzie" Ethan said starting to laugh

"Fine… I'll come and get her when I'm done" Kim huffed

"Bye" The teens said leaving with Lizzie

As soon as they left Tommy bent down and kissed Kim

"Oh. Maybe it's a good thing they took her" Kim said with a smile

"Maybe" Tommy said kissing her again

* * *

Conner shuddered

"Teacher having a social life is enough… but a sex life" Conner said

"Well at least we got Lizzie out of there" Kira said

"Agreed" Ethan said

They walked into Hayley's, they walked up to the counter to see Hayley smiling

"Wow, someone looks happy"

"I am… Hi Lizzie"

"Hi Hayley" Lizzie said with a grin on her face

"Why are you smiling?"

"Because mommy said she going bring me home a trophy"

"I have confidence in that" Hayley said

"Why are you smiling?" Lizzie asked

"It's such a relief to have Trent back…"

"And with a new attitude adjustment he's almost likable" Conner said

"I heard that" Trent said walking behind them

"Isn't that Kim's daughter?" Cassidy asked Devin

"Yeah I think so… why?"

"Because, Kim just made it to the Olympics"

"So?"

"Ugh! Never mind!" Cassidy said walking over to Lizzie, sipping a smoothie

"Hi… Lizzie, right?"

Lizzie nodded, and grabbed Kira's hand. Hayley looked at Cassidy

"Well I was wondering…"

"Say you're sorry" Lizzie said quietly

"What?" Cassidy asked

"Please… say you're sorry" Lizzie said

"Why?" Cassidy asked confused

"Because of what you said to Kim, the other day" Hayley said

"What did I say…?" Cassidy asked confused

"Cass" Devin said whispering into her ear

"Oh yeah…" Cassidy said "I'm sorry Lizzie"

Lizzie smiled

"Maybe you are a good person" Lizzie said

"Ok that's it! My adrenalin (sp?) is still going! I'm going to play soccer" Conner stated standing

Kira and Ethan laughed at him

"What's so funny?" Hayley asked

"Conner lost to Kim, in a motocross race" Ethan said

Hayley started laughing too

"You know what!?! I'm leaving now" Conner said leaving

"I want to go too, Kira can I go?" Lizzie asked

"Sure let's go" Kira said grabbing Lizzie's hand, and they ran after Conner

"Wha-? What about my interview?" Cassidy asked

"Lizzie is young you really think she was going to pay attention…?" Ethan asked heading out

"Kim's leaving today, huh?" Ethan said to break the silence

"Yeah" Kira said

"Are you sad Lizzie?" Conner asked

Lizzie just smiled and nodded

"You guys think when I'm older, Will I be a ranger like you?" she asked

"If you ever get older" came Zeltrax's voice

They looked to see the tin can himself, then was attacked, by a white blur. All ending up on the ground.

"Good work" Zeltrax said

"I didn't even break a sweat" said the white ranger (?)

"Trent?"

"This cant be real"

"What are you doing Trent?" Conner demanded

"I don't know a Trent" the white ranger said "I do know that you'll be destroyed"

"I am so not in the mood for this" Conner said "Ready?"

"Ready! Dino Thunder Power Up! Ha!"

They morphed and Conner looked down at Lizzie

"Take cover"

She nodded and ran behind a wall

Zeltrax got ready to attack and the white ranger went to a higher place to 'get a better view'.

Zeltrax started attacking the rangers got out their blaster and started blasting him but he had a shield. After a few minutes of the battle, Zeltrax blasted the rangers and they ended up on the ground. He was about to land the final hit when Kira and Ethan threw Conner their blasters. Conner got up and blasted Zeltrax, causing him to fly backwards. The white ranger came down and looked at them.

"So you've stopped Zeltrax… so let me try my monster" he said pointing to his monster

"Now it is time for your defeat!" the monster said getting ready to attack when another white ranger came on the white ATV blasting all of them but dino rangers.

He got off his ATV "Hey guys thought I'd join the fun" he said in Trent voice

"Wait… who's who?"

"Guys… it's me" Trent said

"Enjoy you're reunion while you can… you can't stop us now!" The evil white ranger said then disappearing

"Power Down… you guys ok?"

"Great you have a twin brother you never told us about"

"I want to go home" Lizzie said, walking over to them

"Yeah, let's head back"

* * *

"We just get one white ranger under control then another pops up… any idea who it could be?"

"I have no clue" Trent said

"My sensors show some clone energy force, it's probably not even a living being at all"

"Well he may not be alive but his kicks sure felt real"

"I never said he wasn't real, he is a threat"

"Now that's that settled what's up with the monster, man he was raggedy"

"He was giving off some of the same readings as the other white ranger, its almost like they're one and the same"

Conner got pissed "I knew it! You never should have been here in the first place" walking over towards Trent

"Not now Conner, we're going to need back up, big time" Tommy said kind of holding him back "Trent, come with me, Let's go"

"Why not me?" Conner asked "Or one of the others?"

"You'll have your roll in this, trust me. Now I need Trent. Keep an eye on the city call us if that thing returns"

Trent and Tommy left, leaving the Dino Rangers to watch as they walked away

"Thank God my flight isn't until later… seems like you guys still need me" Kim said walking down the stairs

"Conner's upset" Ethan said

"I can see that"

"Conner! Don't be mad" Lizzie said running over to him and hugging his legs

"Definitely got a friend for life" Ethan said

"Yeah… Lizzie really loves you guys" Kim said

Conner picked Lizzie up

"Conner will you teach me to play soccer one day?" Lizzie asked looking at him

He looked at her "Sure, Lizzie"

Lizzie smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek

The computer beeped and Ethan went over to check it out

"Our problem just got bigger" he said "He's in the woods outside of town"

"So what are we waiting for?"

"Our orders remember, Dr. O said to call him and Trent if that thing ever showed what again"

"Yeah but why? We can handle this… come on"

"Ok, but the minute things get ugly, we call for back up"

"Sure"

"Let's do it, we can call the Zords from here"

Conner put Lizzie down in the chair, and the rangers went to morph then left.

"I hope they know what they're doing" Kim said "They shouldn't go against a direct command"

"Mommy everything will be fine"

"Did you see something?" Kim asked

Lizzie nodded her head fast

"Alright baby" Kim said kissing her head

In the Megazord the rangers watched as the monster stole the other zords, then attacked then and knocked them out of the megazord and captured their zords.

* * *

"Thanks Dr. O, for trusting me… its means a lot"

"I do trust you Trent, but I meant what I said, this mission had to be yours"

"Why?"

"There's an ancient artifact that was hidden out her centuries ago, only one power can retrieve it"

"Mine?"

"Yes, you should be able to get the artifact out, but I will warn you, its not going to be easy"

"I'm ready"

"Good, let's go"

They arrived at a waterfall

"This is it?"

"Yeah… its there in the water… Ok raise your arms like this" Tommy said raising his arms to show Trent "Now concentrate use the Dino Gem power" Trent closed his eyes and started concentrated and power came out of his and Tommy's bracelets

"There it is!" Tommy said

"It's working!"

"Don't break the concentration Stay focused"

The object started glowing

* * *

Meanwhile with the rangers

"Uh! I'm getting a weird feeling…. Like something's calling me" Conner said holding his head

"Are you ok?" Kira asked

The monster became smaller and started taunting them, about how he has their Zords and how he'll defeat them. He attacked them and picked Ethan and dropped him in the water. They then got out their sabers and all starting to attack from all sides then the monster disappeared and they hit each other. Soon they were thrown into a lake

"Great idea Conner"

"Wait its happening again" Conner said grabbing his head "Something…. Something isn't right"

"What do you mean?" Kira asked

"I can't explain it… I just know that Dr. O and Trent need me" Conner said leaving

* * *

"I can't… hold on… much… longer"

"Don't let go, if we lose it now, it's gone for ever"

"Stay focused… its… slipping… I can't…" all of a sudden Conner flew through the air and grabbed it

"How's that for timing?" Conner asked

"Never better… Thanks" Trent said breathing heavily

"You go the shield message… that means you ready"

"Ready for what?"

"The shield of Triumph"

Conner started questioning Tommy, f he was suppose to get it, why Trent came. Then Tommy told him that the shield won't work unless each ranger gives apart of themselves to it, and how Trent completed his and now that the rest of them had to.

Trent collapsed

Tommy said that he was going to take Trent to the lab and him and Kim would give their part to the shield and get back to them.

"Can you hold of the monster off for a little longer?"

"I won't let you down"

* * *

Tommy and Trent came into the lab and Kim saw them

"So it happened?" Kim asked

"Yeah" Tommy said

"Good job Trent… Lizzie, go get me a blanket, please"

"Yes mommy" Lizzie said running upstairs

Kim helped Trent up the stairs and had him lie down on the couch. Lizzie brought the blanket and covered him

Kim walked down stairs to see Tommy breathing heavily near the shield

"TOMMY!" Kim shouted and ran towards him

"I'm fine… just a little drained"

"My turn" Kim said getting on her knees in front of the shield. Kim closed her eyes and concentrated on the shield, soon she was shaking a bit and the shield glowed. Then the glow went down and Kim stopped shaking and started breathing heavily.

"Kim? You ok?"

"Yeah… wow! Am I tired…"

"It's going to be worse for Ethan and Kira, I hope their ready for it" Tommy said

* * *

Conner flew to the ground

"Conner! Are you ok?"

The monster started advancing on them, when Tommy and Kim came out of no where with the shield.

The monster attacked and Tommy and Kim held the shield up, having it take the blast, Tommy and Kim then fell to the ground.

"Dr. O! Kim!"

"Conner you know what to do"

"Right!" Conner took and shield and headed forward "Kira, Ethan I need your total trust, I need you Dino powers. Do you trust me?"

"I do" Kira said

"I always did"

"Triassic Power! Engage!"

Kira and Ethan held their Dino gems towards the shield as Conner held it up. Conner's costume changed and so did the shield

"You did it!" Tommy said

Ethan and Kira demorphed and fell to the ground

"Shield of Triumph activate!"

Conner and the monster disappeared

"Where'd they go?" Kira asked

"In the shields dimension" Kim said walking over to Kira and helping her up while Tommy helped Ethan up

Conner then came out demorphed

"Awesome"

* * *

"Thanks for trusting me with your powers guys" Conner asid walking down the stairs into the lab with Kira and Ethan

"It's only a loan" Ethan commented

"I wish you guys could've felt what it was like… it was amazing"

"The power was always meant for you Conner, you just had to trust in yourself" Kim said

Conner smiled

"Conner! You were awesome!" Lizzie said running down the stairs and hugging him

"It's my biggest fan!" Conner said picking her up

Kim smiled 'one big ranger family'

"Kim when's your flight?" Trent asked coming downstairs too

"Uh… she looked at her watch… CRUD! I should be leaving now…"

"Don't worry we'll get you there" Trini said coming down the stairs with Jason and Hayley

* * *

"Bye Kim safe flight" Kira said hugging her

"Bye Kira"

"Oh I'll miss you... I promise everything will be fine!" Trini said hugging her

"Love ya, little sis" Jason said

"I love you too, big bro"

"Bye Kim" Ethan, Conner and Trent said

"Thanks for coming to see me off"

"Kim, you're our teammate, of course we would be here for you" Conner said hugging her

"And don't worry we'll be watching... so make us proud" Ethan stated hugging her

Trent didn't know what do say he hasn't been on the team long enough

Kim hugged him "Thanks for coming"

"You're welcome"

"Remember... a new teammate is a new friendship... and trust me... if we're friends there's nothing to worry about"

"Thanks Kim..."

"Bye Kim" Hayley said hugging her "I'll miss you"

"Miss you too, keep me updated with the rangers... because I know Tommy will forget"

"You got it"

"Next is me mommy!"

"Ok sweetie... this is going to be the longest we've ever been from each other"

"I know"

"I love you so much baby..."

"I love you too mommy, I'll call every night"

"Good" Kim kissed her forehead

"Last but not least" Tommy said walking forward "Next time you see me... I will not be stuck in uniform"

"Good" Kim said kissing him

"I love you, see you in a month and a half"

"Month and a half?"

"Yeah... that how long until Olympics... and the day it's over I'm coming home"

"Good... I love you, have a safe flight"

"Thanks"

"Last call for Flight 4453"

"Got to go" Kim kissed him one last time and left

They watched her get onto the plane, then Lizzie started crying

"Mommy!" Lizzie cried running towards the door

"Lizzie, no" Jason said grabbing her and holding her

"No, I don't want her to go! She's never gone without me!" Lizzie cried trying to get out of his grasp

"Lizzie, she'll be back"

"No! She can't leave!" Lizzie cried "She promised she wouldn't leave me!"

"She's not leaving you"

"She just got onto the plane!" Lizzie was now sobbing

Tommy walked in front, Lizzie. She was kicking and trying to get away, but Tommy still grabbed her and held her to him

"Sweetheart, it will be ok" Tommy said

"Daddy, she's on the plane" Lizzie said still sobbing

"You told her to go" Tommy stated

"I know! But I thought she'd take me with her! She's not going to come back"

"She'll be back, I promise you" Tommy said softly to her, and started humming to her, something very un-Tommy like. Lizzie started claming down but still crying

They all left the airport

* * *

A/N: OMG! I'm soo sorry It took me so long to update some idiot was trying to take out my neighbors cable because their moving… but instead they disconnect ours… and stupid me I forgot to save, so I lost this chapter. Then it took the cable company a few days to get out here… ugh! Retards… that was horrible… so I apologize so much.

Hope you likes the chapter!

REVIEW!

(I promise) when I get five reviews I'll update

_Preview:_

"_Dr. O Is Kim Pregnant?"  
"What Kind of question is that?"  
"Well I had a dream and there was this baby and I'm sure Kim was the mother"  
"Are you sure?"  
"It was probably just a dream…"_


	24. Dream of the Future

Disclaimer: I don't own the rangers, if I did Lizzie would be real!!!

* * *

A/N: Sorry for late update! Also if there's spelling errors or grammar blame my computer… it deleted my first copy of this, so this one's not perfect! But I still hope you enjoy!

Take place during 'A Star is Torn'

* * *

Kira was walking through the park after trying to tell her teammates that she was going to make a music video but no one had time.

"Ugh! No one wants to know… I know I'll call Kim, she'll care" Kira said, she got out her cell and called Kim's room

"Hello? Kimberly and Jenny's room, Jenny speaking"

"Um… Hi, Jenny, is Kim there?"

"She's asleep. can I ask whose calling?"

"This is Kira"

"Oh, she talks about you… you're the singer right?"

"Yeah"

"Nice to meet you" Jenny said cheery

"Could you please wake Kim up for me?"

"I shouldn't…"

"Why not?"

"Well she misses home a lot, she cried herself to sleep… I can understand because I had to leave my husband behind, we're the only ones who are 27 here"

"Oh…" Kira said disappointed

Jenny sighed "Is it important?"

"To me it is…"

"I'll try to wake her"

"Thank you"

A few minutes later Kim came on the phone

"Hello?"

"Hey Kim"

"Hey Kira, how's it going?"

"Great!"

"You sound happy… why so great?"

"Because I'm going to be making a music video"

"You are? That's awesome! I can't believe I'm missing this"

"How's practice?"

"Hard… but it's suppose to be. I hope it will be worth it"

"It will" Kira said reassuring "I should head over there…"

"Ok, go! Have fun, save the video I want to see it when I get back"

"Ok I will"

"And Kira, if you or anyone else needs me, just call, coach knows that Lizzie is my main priority… so all I have to say it's about Lizzie and I get a few minutes."

"Alright… I'll let the guys know that"

"Good, bye"

"Bye"

Kira hung up her cell phone and headed to the studio

* * *

(Considering I lost most of this Chapter... I don't really want to put the episode in so… I just write the paragraph about Kira going… Stupid Computer!)

Kira went to the studio and made her music video, but it wasn't… well… it wasn't Kira. She was dressed in a black dress and a black wig with some very creepy make-up. And her music was totally changed. She wasn't trilled with it at all, but still she went to show everyone anyway. Who were speechless… except Conner, who told her exactly what he thought about it. Later Trent suggested that they make her, her own video. Which she agreed.

* * *

"Tomorrow we're making the video?" Kira asked on the phone with Conner, Trent and Ethan

"Yes… around two-ish so be there at one"

"Alright"

"Now that we got that settle… I'm tired" Conner said

They laughed

"Yeah, we all should head to sleep, see you guys tomorrow" Trent said then hung up

"Later" Ethan said hanging up

"I knew that would get rid of them" Conner said

Kira laughed

"So what's so important that they can't be on the phone?"

"Nothing… but how about a date tomorrow? After my soccer game"

"That sounds nice… you soccer game is after the shooting right?"

"Yeah…"

"Ok, good"

"I wasn't lying before I really am tired, so I'm going to go"

"Alright, night, Conner"

"Night Kira" he said hanging up his phone

* * *

Lizzie just finished changing when she got transported to Phados

"Where am I?" Lizzie asked

"Young phoenix… I am Dulcea… you are on Phados"

"Oh" Lizzie said not really knowing how to react, she didn't want to cry because she promised her mommy she wouldn't cry anymore.

"I know of your powers… I need you to do something for me"

"Sure"

"Are you able to cast a spell on someone?"

"I've never tried…"

"Well I will give you the power to cast a spell on the rangers so they are able to see the future…"

"Why?"

"Because some nerves will need to be settled" Dulcea said taking her hand

"Ok" Lizzie said trusting Dulcea

Then was transported back to her room, she sat on her bed and crossed her legs and the words poured from her lips

_The future they want to see  
__In their dreams, show them  
__Let it be_

She smiled then got off the bed and headed into Tommy's room to see him sitting at his desk

"Daddy?"

"Yes Princess?"

"Can I stay with you?"

"Sure"

Lizzie smiled and then snuggled into bed, Tommy smiled then got up and tucked her in. Lizzie popped up and tried to get out.

"What are you doing?" he asked

"I forgot my teddy"

"Want me to go get it?"

"Auntie Kristie says I'm going to be spoiled… I don't want that…"

"Aunt Kristie?"

"Un-huh… Uncle Kenny's Wife… she's very nice"

"Lizzie, you're going to end up spoiled no matter what with everyone who loves you mom… and I love you so I want to spoil you"

Lizzie smiled

"So now you just lay down and I'll go get your teddy"

"The white one" Lizzie said

Tommy nodded and went to get her teddy from her room which was on her bed. Tommy picked it up and looked at it, it was the one he gave to Kim all those years ago, she kept it and gave it to Lizzie. Tommy smiled and carried it back to Lizzie.

"Thank you"

"Your welcome"

"I can't sleep without Mr. Bear, he protects me. Mommy said it protected her so she gave it to me."

"I gave Mr. Bear to your mom, you know that?"

Lizzie shock her head

"Now you do" he said still smiling "Let's get you and Mr. Bear tucked in"

Tommy tucked Lizzie and Mr. Bear in

"Sweet dreams Daddy, I love you"

"I love you too" he said

* * *

Later

Kira was fast asleep, dreaming

_There was a stage with bright lights and music filled the air, Kira looked down and saw she had he guitar and she was wearing a yellow tube top shirt with black pants with lots of sparkles. She heard a voice singing next to her and turned to see Kim with her guitar behind her while her holding the microphone, she was wearing s red tube top shirt with pink on the top and she was wearing jeans with a white sweat shirt around her waist. _

"_You make me fell out of my element…" she heard Kim singing, and when it became her turn she already knew the words._

Kira shot up from her sleep

"Whoa!"

Kira went to her desk and started writing down the lyrics

"Those lyrics are perfect Kim will love them"

Kira ran to the phone to call Kim.

"Hello?" she heard Kim answer

"Sorry for calling so late, but I couldn't wait."

"I was up anyway… What is it? Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I finally got hit for the lyrics" Kira sang the lyrics to Kim "So what think?"

"Those are awesome lyrics!"

"I agree, the dream felt so real… like the dream was telling me the future"

"Your dream told you the future? I think mine did too…

"It did?" Kira asked "What about?"

"My life will finally be perfect when I get back" Kim said

"That's great… Lizzie misses you, but knows you'll be back..."

"She very smart"

"And I will be down there to cheer you on… after the first time, you need many people there for you"

"Thanks Kira"

"Anytime Kim"

"Don't you have school tomorrow?"

"No… but I got the video shoot"

"Get to sleep" Kim said

"Alright I'm going, night"

"Night Kira"

"Wow…" Kira said sitting in bed then lay down and went back to sleep.

* * *

With Ethan

_Ethan was walking around in the lab when he heard a baby cry._

'A baby?' he thought looking around and saw a baby laying on the couch, wrapped in a red blanket. 'Who's…?'

"_Is little Sky sleepy?" asked a female voice_

Ethan turned around and saw Kim she walked over to the baby and picked him up.

"_Don't worry, mommy's got you"_

'Weird!' Ethan thought all of sudden he was somewhere else.

_  
"Now where am I?" he asked aloud_

"SPD headquarters" came a voice

"Who are you?"

"SPD Blue ranger… this is the command center where we use all the technology you have invented…"

"I invented?"

"Yes, you…"

"What's your name?"

"Sky" he said 

All of sudden Ethan woke up, ad called Tommy right away

"Dr. O Is Kim Pregnant?"

"What Kind of question is that?"

"Well I had a dream and there was this baby and I'm sure Kim was the mother"

"Are you sure?"

"No… It was probably just a dream"

Ethan hung up and called Kim, not fully convinced

"Hello?"

"Hey Kim… I got a question"

"Ok... Shoot"

"Do dreams ever come true?"

"Yeah sometimes, why?"

"Uh, I just needed to know, thanks"

"Anytime"

Ethan hung up sat in bed… thinking

'SPD technology, a baby not born and rangers… whoa!'

* * *

With Conner

"_And Conner McKnight makes the final goal and wins the game!" the announcer said_

_Conner jumped up happily, all his teammates came and gave him pats on the back and everything. Conner looked outside of them to see a girl in yellow on the sidelines clapping with a smile on her face. Conner ran off towards her and picked her up and spun her around._

"_You did it! I knew you could" she said_

"_Thanks for believing in me Kira"_

"_Anytime" she said smiling_

_Conner put her back on the ground and kissed her._

"_I love you" he said_

"_I love you too, super jock" she said_

All of a sudden Conner fell off his bed, and woke up.

"Damn! I didn't want to wake up! That dream was so good. Kira loves me!" Conner said happily

* * *

With Kim

Kimberly was dreaming of Blake, Hunter, Tommy and Lizzie.

Kim woke up. "Everything's going to be fine" she said looking out of the hotel window. Then the phone rang, she got up to answer

"Hello?"

"Hey Beautiful"

"Hey Tommy"

"How are you?"

"I'm fine… I think, I'm just scared"

"You don't have anything to worry about" Tommy said

"I don't?" Kim asked

"No, you won't get hurt this time"

"Are you sure?"

"My dream told me so, I'll be there to watch you, with Lizzie… When we come home you will get your dress for the prom, since I'm chaperoning I need and date"

"I can't wait"

"I'll bring Blake and Hunter if you want"

"Only if you want to bring them"

"Of course I do, we are all going to be a family"

"Everything is going to be perfect?" Kim asked

"Of course it is"

"I love you, so much…"

"I love you too, when you come home we'll be a family"

"A Family, You, me, Lizzie, Blake and Hunter?"

"Yup"

"I think I like the sound of that"

"You better" Tommy said

Kim laughed, just then she felt like she got kicked in the stomach and gasped

"Kim? What's wrong?"

"Nothing… my stomach just started to hurt all of a sudden"

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah, I promise… I'm fine" Kim put her hand to her stomach 'That was weird' "How's Lizzie?"

"She's been an angel but she misses you so much…"

"I miss her too"

"She's sleeping in our room tonight"

"Our room?"

"As soon as you come back that's our room"

"Our room… sounds good"

"Lizzie doesn't want to be spoiled?" He asked Kim

"It was something Kristie said… She loves Lizzie to death, she was joking about it but since then she doesn't want to seem a bother… poor little girl"

"It seemed I don't know… like she thought I was just going to go away"

"You wont, right?"

"No way! Once w get married you'll never get rid of me"

"Who says I'd want to? Lizzie just still needs time… she loves you so much, she's just worried"

"She's going to be so spoiled" Tommy said in a matter of fact sort of way

"Yeah" Kim said laughing "With Trini, Aisha and Kristie, there's no doubt"

"You should probably get some rest"

"Yeah a good idea" Kim said yawning

"Night beautiful"

"Night Handsome"

They hung up

Kim placed her hand on her stomach again 'What was that?'

* * *

A/N: Another Chapter for my wonderful reviewers… sorry updating had been so blah! But school is still hard to focus pus the play. And my computer deleting this whole thing. I'll try to update faster but its going to be hard considering I have my research paper starting… and I have to have it perfect before Acen, and my teacher's no help. And this week is HELL WEEK for the play, but I will try and update ASAP.

Oh yeah Preview!

_"Hello Kimberly and Jenny's room, Kimberly speaking"  
"Kimberly"  
"Yes? Who is this?"  
"Kim, it's Hayley"  
"Hayley? What's wrong?"  
"Tommy... he's... he's in the hospital... it's all my fault"  
"What?"  
"He's..."  
"I know what you said... I can't... I can't... I'll be there in a few hours" Kim said hanging up_


	25. Fighting Spirit

Disclaimer: I don't own the rangers… but its on my wish list

* * *

**Rosebudjamie & hansongirl14 & moonlitefire:** Thank you 

**jps1926**: thanks for being understanding, and yeah I made Ethan Kind of Silly because I wanted to show how much faith everyone has in Kim

**Lavonne Adams**: Haha, you'll find out soon

**general-joseph-dickson**: Don't jump the gun just yet… I love SPD and poor Sky loosing his dad but this is a fanfic anything could happen! That's one of the reason 'What The Future Holds' you should read, it's not based off this story but it's how I think it should've went after SPD PLUS! Lizzie is in it… but she's in it differently than this story! (I'll let you're mind try and figure that out!) ((B/C I think I just confused myself))

Just thought I'd give a little back!!!

A/N first this one… I skipped a few episodes and this one Tommy isn't invisible. I couldn't do that to Lizzie

Please read the A/N at the end!!!

* * *

"So how do you think Kim liked the Music video?" 

"Well when she saw it she was so excited" Kira said

"I guess she liked it" Conner said laughing

"Yeah I think she did… sorry we couldn't go on our date… the shoot took longer than I thought"

"Its fine" Conner said reassuring and grasping her hand "but you'll make it up to me"

"How?"

"Next date, you buy"

Kira laughed "Alright I'll buy"

"One week until the competition" Conner said

"Yeah, Dr. O, bought our tickets so we could go"

"See that's another reason you're paying next, the last of my money was used to go"

Kira nudged him

"Did Ethan tell you about his dream?" Conner asked

"Yeah weird huh?"

"Definitely… but I guess everyone was having weird dreams" Conner said

"You never did tell us what your dream was" Kira commented

"It wasn't special I just made the winning goal at a soccer game" Conner lied

"Oh" Kira said a little disappointed

"See nothing special"

Kira laughed

Then a familiar beeping went off

"Yeah Hayley" Conner said into his communicator

"Come to the lab" Came Hayley's voice

Kira and Conner looked at each other "Ok"

* * *

"What's up?" Conner asked walking into the lab with Kira 

Ethan and Tommy were there with Hayley

"Well Hayley found a way to get Dr. O looking like Dr. O instead of the Black Ranger" Ethan said

"Really?" Kira asked

"Yeah"

"Hold on I told you guys it might work but I don't have an energy source powerful enough to make it work"

"I've been thinking about that" Tommy said then took off this gem from his wrist "we could use this"

"No way… that's way to dangerous"

"We got to try something and my Dino Gem is the most powerful source of energy we have"

"Powerful is the problem I have no idea how it will react with your body especially off your wrist while in uniform… plus Kim would kill me if something happened to you"

"We have to try"

"What you guys doing?" Lizzie asked coming down the stairs with her bear in hand

"Hayley found a way to fix you dad"

"Really?" Lizzie asked turning to Hayley

Hayley looked at Lizzie's hopeful face and sighed "Yeah I did"

"Yay!" she said and hugged Hayley around her legs

"Lizzie why don't you go upstairs"

"No, I want to help"

"Ok you can stay just go put Mr. Bear upstairs"

"Ok" Lizzie said and skipped upstairs

"You guys suck! Using Lizzie against me!"

The rangers laughed at Hayley.

"Let's get everything set up"

* * *

"Ok ready" 

Tommy laid down on the bed-thing (my vocabulary is completely shot right now) and Hayley and Lizzie covered him

"For the record I still think this is a bad idea" Hayley commented

"And for the record I agree with Hayley" Kira said

"Don't worry I'll be fine" Tommy reassured

Lizzie grabbed his hand

"I love you Daddy"

"I love you too"

Lizzie smiled

"Lizzie I'm going to need you to stand back" Hayley said

Lizzie took and few steps back and right in Conner who held her

Hayley then started the machine up, at first everything was working but then Tommy started breathing heavily and then having spasms.

"Daddy?" Lizzie tried to get closer but Conner stopped her

"What's happening?" Kira asked

"He's receiving full current" Hayley said in a panic and tried to shut down the machine when she finally did the suit came off Tommy but he was unconscious

Conner let Lizzie go and she got closer

"Daddy?" she asked and grasped his hand "Daddy"

"Tommy! Can you hear me?" Hayley asked

"Daddy… wake up" Lizzie said then started to cry "Come on Daddy… please wake up"

* * *

"What's wrong with him?" Hayley asked the doctor 

"I have no idea… he's in some sort of a coma"

"Can he get out of it?" Kira asked

"Will he be ok?" Ethan asked

"I'm not going to lie to you. The longer he's in it the more at risk he is"

The doctor then left

Lizzie started crying "is he going to die?"

Conner picked her up but didn't say anything

No one said anything, all Lizzie did was cry

Then on the TV it said there was a monster attacking the city. The rangers knew they had to go.

Conner then set Lizzie down on Tommy bed.

"I'll stay with them and call Kim"

They nodded and left onto the battle

* * *

In Florida Kim and Jenny returned from practice which went very well. 

"We are going to be so ready" Kim said

"No doubt" Jenny said

"Who's using the phone first?" Kim asked

"Well I really need to call Eddie"

"Then you go first I can wait a few minutes" Kim said smiling then the phone went off "It's probably Eddie knowing you were going to call"

"You answer it" Jenny said

"Ok fine"

Kim picked up the phone

"Hello Kimberly and Jenny's room, Kimberly speaking"  
"Kimberly"  
"Yes? Who is this?"  
"Kim, it's Hayley"  
"Hayley? What's wrong?" Kim asked getting worried why Hayley sounded hysterical  
"Tommy... he's... he's in the hospital... it's all my fault"  
"What?"  
"He's..."  
"I know what you said... I can't... I can't... I'll be there in a few hours" Kim said hanging up

"What happened?" Jenny asked

"Tommy's in the hospital" Kim said "I need to go… I need to get there"

"I'll go tell the coach that you're leaving for a few days"

"Thank you" Kim said running to her room and packing her bags then Kim called someone she knew that could get here there fast

"Hello?"

"Uncle Steve?"

"Kimberly?"

"Yes"

"What's up sweetheart?"

"You're still in Miami right?"

"Yeah why?"

"I need a ride to Reefside"

"Reefside? Why?"

"Tommy's in the hospital, and I cant count on the other planes"

"Say no more… hurry over here and we'll leave"

"Thank you so much I owe you big time"

"I know you do"

Kim hung up and waited for Jenny to get back so she can leave

* * *

Inside the hospital Tommy was having an inner conflict 

"Hello? Hello? Anybody there?" Tommy asked looking around "What is this place?"

"Hello Tommy" Came a voice from behind him

Tommy turned around and saw Red Zeo Ranger

"Remember me" the Zeo ranger asked "Zeo Ranger Five, I'm sure you haven't forgotten"

"It's not possible"

"Oh it's possible" The red ranger said he started walking down towards Tommy

"And I'm as tough as ever" He said asked "The question is, are you?"

"What is this? I'm not going to fight you"

"Then you'll be destroyed" the red ranger said as he got ready to fight

Tommy looked down at his wrist "The gem it's gone!"

The red ranger attacked Tommy at that moment and Tommy fought back. Tommy got thrown to the ground.

* * *

Kim was sitting on the plane 

"Please be ok" Kim kept saying over and over

"One more hour Kimi then we'll be there" Steve said

Kim nodded and looked out the window

* * *

Tommy got up from the ground and attacked the red ranger landing a few punches and kicks but he was doing the same thing too. Next thing they both knew they were fighting in a puddle of water but the red ranger hit him then got up. 

"All washed up Tommy?" he asked with a laugh

The red ranger attacked again but Tommy grabbed his leg and flipped him and he flew a few feet to the ground

"I see you got a lot of fight left in you, but is it enough?"

The red ranger got up and disappeared

"Wait! What are you talking about?"

Now Tommy was somewhere else… in a forest.

"Tommy… Tommy… Tommy…"

"Something tells me we're not in Reefside anymore" Tommy said

"Or Angel Grove" the voice said laughing (In that hot…sexy laughter)

Then the white ranger flew in

"You finally cut that hair huh Tommy"

"White ranger… but your powers were destroyed"

"You can't keep a good ranger down"

The white ranger attacked Tommy and Tommy once again fought back but he got thrown back. The White Ranger then got out Saba and held it out at Tommy. Tommy stood up. And they attacked again. White ranger then hit a tree with the Saba and Tommy tried to kick him but missed.

* * *

Hayley watched as Lizzie just continued to cry, but soon she fell asleep on Tommy hold his hand. 

"This is my entire fault"

Kim came into the room just then

"Kim!"

"How is he?"

"The doctor said the longer he stays in the coma the more at risk he is"

Kim sat on the other side of Tommy and held his other hand and brush Lizzie hair out of her face.

"It'll be ok baby" Kim said quietly and turned to Tommy "It will" as said as a tear fly down her cheek onto Tommy

* * *

The White ranger and Tommy were still fighting and the white ranger sent Tommy to the ground. 

"You still with me?" he asked

Tommy got up and attacked him again then the white ranger grabbed his collar and brought him closer.

"Remember I know all you old moves"

Then the Pink Ranger came in out of no where Tommy looked at her

"That might be true but I learned some new ones too" Tommy said getting out of his grasp and then bounced of each tree and kicked the white ranger down

"Impressive now let's see if you can handle you greatest challenge" the white ranger said and disappeared

"What? That wasn't tough?" Tommy asked then looked over to the pink ranger who just stood there, but he could tell she was smiling

* * *

"Any news doctor… anything you could tell us?" Hayley asked 

"I'm sorry no change" The doctor said then left the room again

"I wish there was something we could do? I feel completely helpless" Kira said

"Dr. Oliver is pretty tough, Kira. He gave me a C+ on my term paper"

"I think he was being generous" Kira said smiling

"Everything will be fine" Kim said

"How do you know?" Kira asked

"I just know" Kim said

"How long has Lizzie be out?"

"A while now" Hayley commented

"Mommy?" Lizzie asked waking up

"Hey baby I'm right here… you're not going through this alone"

Lizzie let go of Tommy's hand got off the bed and went around to the other side and got up on that side with Kim.

"Breaking news! The monster is back! Where are the power rangers?"

"I had a feeling he's be back" Conner said

"What can we do? We don't have our powers" Trent asked

"What happened?"

"We were fighting then we demorphed and then we couldn't morph again."

"That's not good" Kim said

* * *

"Ok this is weird even by ranger standards." Tommy said as he now was in another forest 

All of a sudden the dragon dagger appeared out of no where and Tommy grabbed it.

"I thought I might run into you…"

"It's been a while Tommy I see you switched to basic black" the green ranger said

"Seems to work for me" Tommy said "But let me guess you want to fight"

The pink ranger then appeared again

"You guessed right" the green ranger said

They attacked each other and the dagger flew into the air, and the green ranger caught it and attack Tommy with that and Tommy flew backwards

* * *

"Again I ask, where are the power rangers?" the TV said 

"That's it, you guys can stay here and watch this but I can't" Conner said and started walking out

"Hold up"

"We're going with you" Kira said fallowing Conner out

"Hey where are you going? You don't stand a chance without your powers"

"Let them go Hayley" Kim said

"What?" Hayley asked

"They're going to go weather we like it or not… and Tommy would so. It just proves that their very good rangers." Kim said brushing Lizzie's hair "We just have to trust them"

* * *

Tommy and the green ranger were still on with their battle. And every time Tommy thought he got the upper advantage the green ranger would dominate. Then finally Tommy was on the ground and the green ranger stood over him 

"You know better then any of how powerful I am. Why don't you just give up the fight?" the green ranger asked

"That's the one thing I'll never do" Tommy said

The green ranger got his dagger ready "I guess this is over" The green ranger took down his dagger and held out his hand "You passed the test"

Tommy looked shocked but took it and the green ranger helped him up

"Test? What are you talking about?" Tommy asked

"You haven't been fighting us" the red ranger said walking towards them "You've been fighting for you life"

"And you've proven you're will to live is stronger than any ranger power" the white ranger said walking towards them

"Why is the pink ranger here?" Tommy asked

"I couldn't let you die, could I?" she asked

"My guardian angel huh?"

The pink ranger just nodded

The three other rangers then held out their hands and in each was a piece of his dino gem

"This is yours"

Tommy took the pieces

"Good luck black ranger" they said

"Now get back to your family and the rangers" The pink ranger said

* * *

Back in the hospital 

"Kim, I am so sorry" Hayley said again

"Hayley… please stop apologizing" Kim said "Just pray that everything will turn out ok"

Tommy then opened his eyes

"Tommy!" Kim said happily and hugged him

"Daddy!"

"Tommy you're ok!" Hayley said

"Yeah never felt better" Tommy said as he looked at Kim and Lizzie. Then he opened his other hand and saw his dino gem in there.

"You scared me daddy" Lizzie said

"Sorry princess" Tommy said as he kissed her forehead

"How are you feeling?" Kim asked

"Fine… Kim what are you doing home?" Tommy asked

"Hayley called and said you were in the hospital I just had to come, and Uncle Steve gave me a ride in his jet, which is very fast by the way… and I owe him…"

Tommy laughed

"That's not going to be good"

* * *

After the Battle 

"Ok let me get this straight… three of your other powers came to you in a dream" Ethan said

"And you had to fight them for your life?!?" Conner asked amazed

"This is awesome" Ethan exclaimed

Then they all started talking at once

"I just want to thank you guys from the bottom of my heart, for hanging in there with me through all of this, it was tough but you guys came through, it means a lot to me" Tommy said

"He's right, you should be real proud of yourselves" Kim said looking like she was going to start laughing

"Dude… are you crying?" Ethan asked Conner

"No, we're just really glad to have you back Dr. O"

Then Kim started laughing and everyone looked at her.

"No even Zordon was that sappy" Kim said laughing "Boy is Jason going to laugh at this!"

"You're not going to tell him are you?" Tommy asked

"Oh yeah… then he's going to tell all the red rangers how sappy you are… and if he doesn't I will"

The teens started laughing at him

"It's good to have you back too Kim" Kira said

"Thanks, but I'm heading back Tomorrow, I don't think Uncle Steve wants to fly his jet at night"

"Well the competition is in a week" Conner commented

"Yeah, then I'm home for good" Kim said smiling

"Mommy can you take me too… don't leave me behind again"

Kim bent down to Lizzie's height "Baby I can't take of you down in Florida… I would love to but I cant… I promise baby one week then everything will be back to normal"

"You promise?" Lizzie asked holding out her pinkie

"I promise" Kim said linking her pinkie with Lizzie

* * *

"You guys are flying down soon right?" Kim asked 

"Yeah, we'll call you when we get there"

"Ok… I'll call you tomorrow"

"Tomorrow?"

"Today I'm going to be probably practicing all day"

"Understandable"

"Bye guys" Kim said to the rangers as she hugged each one then pulled Conner to the side

"I know you're using the last of your money to come down to Florida…"

"Kira told you?"

"Yeah, here" Kim said putting some money in his hand "Take her out somewhere nice in Florida and then tell her what you've been wanting to tell her"

Conner nodded

"That's enough for a gift to give when you say it and dinner in Florida"

"Thanks Kim"

"Your welcome"

Kim and Conner hugged

"Bye baby" Kim said to Lizzie

"Mommy, take Mr. Bear"

"But Lizzie I gave him to you"

"But I got Daddy, Mr. Bear will protect you while Daddy protects me, right daddy?"

"Yeah" Tommy said

Lizzie kissed Kim and went over to the rangers

"Bye Tommy… see you soon… what?"

"It seems Lizzie took my idea" Tommy said as he pulled out a little pink bear

"Thank you Tommy" Kim said kissing him

"Welcome Beautiful… see you soon"

"Come on Kim, let's go" Steve said

Kim kissed Tommy one more time then ran off to her uncle

* * *

A/N: YAY!!! HELL WEEK is over but wanna hear the worst part I got the stomach flu in the middle of it… the toilet was my best friend… it was horrible, so I missed days of school which means I wont be able to update too soon again considering I have the first part of my research paper is due on Wednesday and I haven't even started considering I was out sick when we got the stuff for doing the research. So I have A LOT of catching up to do, so please have patience with me. After wed I have my Spring Break but I'll be in Florida, so when I get back I'll update! 

_Preview:_

"_What's wrong, Kira?"  
Kira stayed silent  
"Kira? What did I do?" Conner asked  
"You want to know what you did?"  
"Yeah"  
"You hurt me! That's what you did!" Kira said_


	26. Conner Secret plan and Kim's Secret

Disclaimer: I don't won the rangers if I did Lizzie would really exist

* * *

"How you guys holding up without me?" Kim asked over the phone

"Just fine"

"What are you doing now?" Kim asked

"Lying in bed with a beautiful brunette" Tommy said looking down at Lizzie who was just waking up

"Let me talk to her" Kim said

"Are you sure? I don't want a fight over my affection" Tommy said laughing

"Just put her on"

Tommy handed the phone to Lizzie

"Mommy?"

"Morning Baby, how are you holding up?"

"I miss you"

"I miss you too… are you going to get ready for school?"

"Yes! I'm going to do that when I'm done talking to you…"

"Alright baby, go get ready and let me talk to daddy"

"Ok" Lizzie said giving the phone to Tommy and jumping off the bed to go get ready

"Hey beautiful"

"Hey you, so you're flying down tomorrow?"

"Yup"

"Well I'll let you go"

"Ok Bye, I love you"

"I love you too"

* * *

"She's perfect" Conner said spotting Krista

"Huh?" Ethan asked

"Perfect" Conner replied

"I know Krista from math class, she's deep… you're well…" Trent started

"Not deep" Ethan answered

"I didn't want to say it"

"Perfect" Conner repeated and walked over to Krista

"This is not good, not good" Ethan said

"What?"

"Conner can't like another girl… he's dating Kira"

"I didn't think of that… this is not good"

"You're telling me"

They watched as Conner and Krista talked.

"Not good" they both said

* * *

"There is something so wrong with this, you don't care about this tree" Ethan said standing next to Conner at the save the tree protest

"I don't really, I just need something from her" Conner said

Conner looked as lift thing almost fell on Krista but Conner saved her first

"So about the deal?" he asked

"Later" she said

"Fine"

* * *

"Hey Trent, have you seen Conner? He was suppose to meet me here" Kira asked walking into Hayley's

"Uh I think he's at that tree saving thing with Ethan."

"Why?"

"To save the tree?" Trent said/asked

"Whatever, thanks Trent" she said and left

Kira arrived when Randell was telling everyone to leave. And saw Krista and Conner leave together. 'no,no,no,no,no,no' Kira chanted in her head and headed back to Hayley's. Ethan was there this time.

"Kira what's wrong?" Ethan asked as she sat down in a chair at the counter

"I think Conner likes her…" Kira said

"Who?"

"Krista"  
"Don't worry Kira, everything will end up alright" Ethan said  
"Ugh! I shouldn't feel this way… but I don't know how to feel anymore…"  
"Kira, I promise everything will be fine, Just let Conner go through just talking to her… he'll know that Krista and him will be nothing… Kira I know he likes you a lot! They're just friends"  
"I hope that's all" Kira said "Because I don't know how I can deal being on a plane with him…"

"Kira everything will be fine" Trent said

"I think I'm going to go and get Lizzie and go to the park… Bye" Kira said getting up and walking out the door and passing Conner, who she didn't notice

"What's up with Kira?" Conner asked

"Just a lot on her mind" Trent said

* * *

"Hey Dr. O, you don't mind if I take Lizzie to the park do you?"

"No, not at all, why?"

"Because I have a lot on my mind and I was heading to the park and thought Lizzie would like it."

"If you have a problem you can call Kim, I know she'll help" Tommy said knowing that if Kira did have a problem she probably would want to talk to Kim instead of him, because se was girl.

"I don't think so, the competition is too close"

"Alright… just have Lizzie home for dinner"

"Alright"

Kira walked into Lizzie's room where she was playing with her Barbie's with Kari.

"Kira!" Lizzie said happily and hugged her "Kari this is Kira, she's the best and Kira this is Kari my bestest friend" (I don't know if they met before if they did… oh well my bad)

"Nice to meet you"

"You too Kira" Kari said

"Lizzie I wanted to know if you wanted to go to the park, and since Kari is here Kari you can go too if you want"

"YAY!" they said

"I'll take that as a yes… let's go" Kira said

* * *

"Conner, you seriously don't like Krista right?" Ethan asked  
"Of course I like her"  
"I mean like her like her"  
"Why?"

"Because Kira is freaking out"  
"Why?"

"Because that's what she thinks"  
"Maybe I should go talk to her"  
"Good idea"

"Now" they said

"I can't"

"Why not?"

"Krista's here"

"What?"

"I'll tell you guys later" Conner said getting up and heading over to Krista. They both sat down and started talking.

* * *

"Yay!" Lizzie said swinging higher

"Higher!"

"You're mom's would kill me if I swung any higher" Kira said laughing finally not thinking about Conner and Krista.

Trini and Jason then ran up

"Hey Trini, Hey Jason" Kira said

"Kira, these a problem Tommy wanted us to get you"

"Alright, you can watch them?"

"Yes"

"Hi Miss Trini" Kari said with a smile

"Hello Kari"

* * *

The whole battle scene happened (I really don't want to write it)

* * *

All the rangers were at the spot where the tree once stood and Conner went and talked to Krista.

"Sorry about the tree" Conner said to Krista

"Yeah… well a new tree a new beginning" Krista said "Why don't you plant it"

"Me?"

"Yeah"

"I can't thank you enough… for everything" he said hugging Krista

Conner smiled and got down on his knees to put the tree into the ground.

* * *

"Are we leaving soon?" Ethan asked  
"as soon as that tree is plant we're heading out" Tommy said  
"Good, I can't wait to see Kim compete" Kira said

They watched Conner plant the tree and left

"Let's go" Tommy said  
Kira walked to the other side of the group  
"What's wrong, Kira?" Conner asked  
Kira stayed silent  
"Kira? What did I do?" Conner asked worried  
"You want to know what you did?"  
"Yeah"  
"You hurt me! That's what you did!" Kira said  
"Let's keep walking" Ethan said  
"How?"  
"You liking Krista! Could you honestly think I couldn't tell"  
"Kira… I'm sorry… but I don't like Krista that way..."  
"I don't believe you" Kira said walking away  
"But it's the truth"  
"Prove it"  
"How?"  
"I don't know… Prove to me I mean more to you than Krista"  
Conner pulled Kira in for a Kiss  
"I love you, Kira. You, only you"  
"Wh-what?"  
"I love you" Conner repeated  
Kira had tears in her eyes  
"I love you too"

* * *

Conner grasped Kira's hand getting onto the plane.

"Kira I'm so, so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, its just she was so dedicated I needed inspiration, that and I needed advice"

"On what?"

"On what to get you as a gift"

"Huh?"

They sat in their seats on the plane and Conner got out a jewelry box, and gave it to her. Kira opened it and gasped. It was a silver necklace with a heart shaped pendant with a K in the middle.

"What is it for?" Kira asked knowing it's not her birthday or any other gift giving holiday

"It was for when I planned on telling you I loved you. You and Cassidy are so different I couldn't ask her what I should get you. When I saw Krista I felt a pull… like she would know, I didn't know you'd get hurt in between."

"Thanks Conner" Kira said giving him a kiss

Conner smiled "your welcome"

The plane took off and Kira fell asleep on Conner not to far after Conner fell asleep too.

"See everything is back to normal" Trent said to Ethan

They were sitting right behind Kira and Conner

"Yeah… if you call us normal" Ethan said pulling out his laptop

"Got Mario Kart on there?" Trent asked

"Of course" Ethan said "Want to play?"

"Of course" Trent said

Ethan pulled out two controllers and handed one to Trent

"Daddy is mommy going to be happy to see us?" Lizzie asked

"Of course Princess"

"That's good, I can't wait to see her to compete" Lizzie said then yawned and fell asleep. Tommy looked in her carry on and grabbed her blanket and covered her

"And just think when we get home, we'll all be a family"

"See and you were worried" Blake said putting his ear phones around his neck (they met the group at the airport)

"You were too" Hunter said

"No I wasn't"

"Uh huh" Hunter smirked

"Are you actually going to be nice now?"

"Possibly"

"He bought our plane tickets and is paying for our hotel rooms… plus he's marrying mom… admit it your happy mom found him again"

"Yes I guess I am… Factory blue is ok with you taking few days off?"

"Yeah they know about the competition… they just said to hurry back"

* * *

They arrived at the airport, and they all got off the plane. All of a sudden Lizzie dropped her stuff and ran.

Hunter picked up Lizzie's stuff and Blake and Tommy went chasing after Lizzie.

When they caught up to her she was in Kim's arms

"Mommy I missed you" Lizzie said

"You saw me a couple days ago"

"But that wasn't a long time… you left to fast"

"Oh baby" Kim said hugging Lizzie tighter

Everyone came closer and Kim saw them all

"Blake? Hunter?"

"Hi mom" they both said and went to hug her

"I didn't think you guys would get the time off" she said as she hugged them

"We have all the time for you"

"Good to know" Kim said smiling

Kim let them go and ran into Tommy's arms

"I'm so happy you are all here" Kim said

"Kim we should get going" came another voice

"Oh Yeah I almost forgot… guys this is Jenny, my roommate. Jenny this is Tommy, Kira, Conner, Ethan, Trent, My sons Blake and Hunter and my daughter Lizzie."

"Sons?"

"Adopted" Kim said

"That makes much more sense" Jenny said with a laugh "nice to meet all of you… now let's go get your luggage" Jenny lead the way

They all fallowed Jenny but Kim broke away and pulled Conner to the side

"Did you get everything?" Kim asked

"Yeah… here" Conner said giving her the extra money

"Why are you giving this back?" Kim asked

"Well because I already told her… so I don't need the money"

"You told her?"

"It was kind of forced"

"Alright… did you take her somewhere nice?"

"No…"

"Well take her somewhere nice because I'm not excepting that money back" Kim said sternly "Now what do you say?"

"What's a nice place down here in Florida?"

"I'll look that up when I found out what hotel you guys are staying in"

"Guys?"

"Yes, I talked to Kira's mom and she preferred Kira to stay with me and Jenny… and since me and Jenny have an extra room…"

"Alright"

"So I better hear a good report when Kira comes back"

"Of course" Conner said smiling

Kim and Conner walked over to the luggage carousel and Conner grabbed his luggage

"Ready to go?" Jenny asked

Everyone nodded

Lizzie walked over to Kim

"Mommy, can I stay with you?"

Kim looked up at Tommy

"If you can take her you can" Tommy said with a smile

"Do you really want to stay with me?" Kim asked a little worried

Tommy noticed the little look of panic and worry on her face but didn't say anything

"Yes mommy, I miss you… I want to stay with you…if you have to leave early, Kira will still be there"

"Alright sweetheart" Kim said with a smile

Jenny looked at Kim 'this might not go well' she thought

"Let's head out" Kim said

They all piled into Jenny's van and headed out

"What hotel are you staying in?"

"Floridays" Tommy said

"Alright I'll drop you off, there's a rent-a-car a block away so you can get a car and tomorrow after practice we'll hang" Jenny said

"When's your husband coming in?" Kim asked

"He's not…" Jenny said sadly

"Why not?" Tommy asked

"He has this huge meeting that day… and he ends the day of the competition so he wont make it in time"

"I'm sorry Jen" Kim said giving her a hug

"Hey Kim I'm driving" Jenny said laughing

"I know"

"Alright first stop, hotel"

"I'll make sure they get in and then we'll leave"

"Sure, we'll wait out here for you"

They headed up tot the rooms

Ethan, Trent and Conner sharing a room, Blake and Hunter sharing a room and Tommy having his own room.

"Alright guys, see you tomorrow" Kim said giving them a hug before they went into the room

Kim and Tommy walked into Tommy's room

"It's going to be lonely without you and Lizzie" Tommy said turning around to face Kim "What?"

"I love you" Kim said walking over to him and kissed him

"What's this all about?" Tommy asked breaking the kiss

"Just after this in two weeks we'll be married and I'm so happy" Kim half lied kissing him

"So mom and Trini have been keeping you updated?"

"Every step of the way" Kim smiled "And I made more choices than you!"

"Good" Tommy said giving her a kiss "now you should go, because I don't think Jenny would want to waste gas waiting for you"

"Probably not" Kim said she gave him and another kiss and left

'What is she hiding?' Tommy wondered

* * *

"Ok Kira your room is back there, its yellow"

"Yellow?" Kira asked

"Yeah, me and Jenny painted mine pink, hers is purple and the other was yellow… so you get the yellow room"

"Cool" Kira said heading back there

"Mommy, am I sleeping with you?"

"Yes sweetie… go put your stuff in my room, the pink one"

"Ok!" Lizzie said happily and skipped off

"Are you feeling ok Kim?" Jenny asked

"Yeah, fine…"

"Is your daughter going to tell?"

"If she finds out, I'll tell her not too" Kim said

"If you say so"

Little did they know Kira heard the whole thing 'what is Kim hiding she doesn't want people to know?' Kira thought

* * *

The next mourning Kira woke up to a door slamming shut and crying

Kira ran into the living room to see Jenny coming out of her room

"What's going on?" Kira asked

"Mourning" Jenny said

"Where's Kim and what was the slamming?"

"Kim rushing to the bathroom"

"Poor Kim"

"She's been like this for a while now" Jenny said rubbing her eyes, she walked over to the bathroom door and knocked on it

"Kim you ok?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Kim groaned

"Not really… I'll go get a wash cloth and glass of water" Jenny said walking into the kitchen area

"Kim, are you ok?" Kira asked listening to Kim heave

"I guess" Kim said

Jenny walked into the bathroom and wiped Kim's head with the cloth and Kim rinsed out her mouth and brushed her teeth

"Kira you can't tell anyone about Kim" Jenny said

"Why?"

"Because Tommy can't know"

"Why?"

"I don't want him worrying, if he does I wont be able to compete and all the time away from my family would be for nothing"

"But you got to find out what's wrong"

"I'm going to the doctor today to find out… don't worry it's probably nothing"

* * *

a/n: alright I think I'm all caught up with everything… I'm sick anymore (which is amazing) I'm all caught up with school work! (Which is great!) I just came back from my mini vacation to Disney World! (Which I loved) and now I'm onto a relaxing Spring Break! So I'll try to update sooner… I already have the next two chapters in mind… so now all I have to do is put it on paper…er… Microsoft…

And my story now has 107 reviews! I'm so happy… I hit 100!!! Thank you to all my reviewers if it wasn't for you this story would've stopped after chapter 5 or something!! I love you guys!!!

Remember to Review for this one two… I'm going to update if I get 5 reviews! So review!

ALSO I'M SO SORRY!! i was trying to update during my spring break... i had it all written out but i couldnt get it onto Fanfiction... so i'm sorry for the late update! (Has anyone else had that problem?? Let me know)

Also a side note: I've been really into making music videos lately so if you guys would like to check them out… my youtube name is singerstars if you do check them out please comment! My newest video 'Starts with Goodbye' it's my favorite one yet… here's a little plot of it:

**This was something Kim didn't want to do but she had to... If Kim wanted to become the best gymnast she had to let go of some of the things she loves to get there... and she let go of Tommy... Everything Starts With Goodbye**

Preview for next chapter:

"_Alright well I'll need you to come and see me, soon"_

"_Alright, can do"_

"_Great"_

"_So how's Carter"_

"_Fine, busy as usual"_

"_How do you like being married to him?"_

"_He makes me happy" Dana said_


	27. Finally Going to be Perfect

disclaimer: I dont own Power rangers sadly... i was wishing for them on my birthday (May 17th) but sadly i didnt get them

* * *

"Kim you already know what it is…" Jenny said walking into the doctors office with Kim

"I know but I want to be sure"

"That's why you're not telling Tommy"

"I don't want him disappointed if I'm wrong"

"Sweetie, your not… my sister went through all those symptoms and I can't wait for one day to go through them" Jenny said smiling

Kim glared at her

"You can go through them if you want… I'll pass…"

Jenny just laughed

* * *

"Kira?" Lizzie asked

"Yeah?" Kira asked looking up from the TV

"Is mommy sick?"

"Why would you say that?"

"She ran to the bathroom this mourning… you know that just as well as I do" Lizzie said

"I don't know what's wrong with Kim, but she wants us to keep quiet about it"

"Why? I need to tell Daddy, or Blake or Hunter"

"Lizzie, you're mommy wants us to keep quiet about it"

"Will mommy tell daddy?"

"Yeah she will, so don't tell him"

"Ok" Lizzie sighed and snuggled on the couch with her teddy

* * *

You think they have a track down here?" Hunter asked

"Maybe…" Blake said sounding kind of out of it

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know, I just have this weird feeling"

"About what? Good? bad?"

"I have no idea… nor if its good or bad… I guess we'll have to find out"

"I guess… so about that track?"

"Let's go check it out, we have time"

* * *

A plane landed and group of teens got off the plane.

"Wow finally, that flight was way too long" the girl complained

"No kidding" one of the guys said

"Let's just get out of here as fast as possible…" a guy in red said

"Then we can go check out the scene" another guy said

The rest of them looked at him

"What?"

"Nothing" the murmured

* * *

"Trent wake up" Ethan and Conner said to the sleeping white ranger

"It's no use this guy just wont wake" Ethan complained

"I have an idea" Conner said going into his bag and bringing out a feather

"Why do you have a feather in you bag?"

"Why don't you?"

"Because it's weird"

"And we're normal?"

"But still"

"Get over it watch this" Conner went of to Trent's bed and went over his head and slowly brought the tip of feather near Trent face, as soon as it was close enough Conner tickled his nose with it and Trent woke up instantly

"What the heck!"

"Told you it would work"

Trent started rubbing his nose "what was that?"

"A feather" Conner answered

"Where'd you get a feather?"

"From my bag"

"Why do you have a feather in your bag?"

"I asked that too!" Ethan said

"That's not important"

"What is the importance of waking me up?"

"We're bored" Conner said

"So you woke me up to be bored with you?"

"I guess…" Conner said

"Thanks guys"

"Wow that's what boredom does to rangers" came Tommy's voice

"What is there to do Dr. O?" Conner asked whiny

"You guys wanted to come"

"Yeah… but the competition isn't till tomorrow"

"Well maybe you guys would like to hang out at the rack with us" Hunter said walking into the room

"If there is one" Blake said

"Sure… let's pick up Kira" Conner said

"Trent get changed then come"

"Alright"

* * *

"Blake let's go get ice cream" Lizzie said

"We haven't found the track yet"

"I know, but I want ice cream"

"But"

"If Tori were here you'd get me ice cream, if you do whatever she wants"

The rangers 'ohed' and walked faster

"Whipped" Conner coughed walking past them

"Like you're any better" Trent and Ethan said

Hunter and Kira laughed at them

"I thought Blake and Lizzie never fought"

"They don't… I think I fight with Lizzie more, Blake is Lizzie's brother that will do anything for her, I'm not to much like that…"

"Not true!" Blake shouted

"Ok fine… we both would do anything for Lizzie, this is just Lizzie trying to preoccupy herself, with out Mom or Tori"

"Tori?" Lizzie asked

"I just said her name she's not here" Hunter said turning to Blake and Lizzie

Lizzie's eyes were lit up "Tori!" Lizzie yelled and ran to a blonde girl dressed in blue and hugged her

"That's not Tori" Blake said

"It's not? Then who am I?" the girl asked turning to Blake

"You're here"

"Of course I'm here, I wouldn't miss this competition for anything in the world."

It was Blake's turn to hug her

"Hey guys, what's up?" Dustin asked

"It's like our own little reunion" Hunter said

Lizzie smiled and hugged everyone "Mommy is going to be so happy to see you"

* * *

Next Day

Jenny woke up and called Tommy when Kim ran into the bathroom.

"Hello?"

"Tommy, its Jenny"

"Is everything ok?"

"Of course… it's just, could you stand behind the scenes with Kim instead of in the belchers I think she needs a little more support down her, and I can be a bitch when I go into gymnastics mode."

"Of course"

"Thanks a lot" Jenny smiled and hung up the phone

Tommy hung up the phone too.

"I wonder what that was all about"

* * *

"Our last competition" Kim said to Jenny

Jenny smiled

"Yup both of our lasts after this I'm retiring with my husband"

Kim smiled "That's good, and I'm getting a husband"

"Now, we need to focus" Jenny said to Kim seriously

"Ok" Kim said breathing in and out to calm herself, she looked out into the crowd and saw, everyone that came to cheer her one. Cam had a camera to tape the competition and Lizzie was sitting right between Tori and Kira. And Tommy was…

'where is Tommy?' Kim asked herself

"I'm right here, now concentrate" Tommy said with a smile

Kim hugged him

"You going up after Jenny, Jenny's on next"

Kim breathed in and out "Ok"

* * *

Kim smiled at Jenny as they both finished. And they were announcing winners.

"Third Place goes to…"

Kim and Jenny crossed their fingers

"Sarah Parker!"

The whole room started clapping

"Second place goes to…"

The room went silent again

"Jennifer Johnson!"

Jenny jumped up and down and hugged Kim, who was glad to give her a hug back. Jenny then ran to get her medal.

"And now… First Place, the Gold medal goes to…"

Kim held her breath and Jenny looked at her from her spot. Tommy griped her hand.

"Kimberly Hart!"

"Oh my God!" Kim yelled and hugged Tommy

Kim ran to get her gold medal and Jenny gave her a hug as she stood next to her

"Everything is prefect in you're life now" Jenny said

Kim looked at her

"You won, you're getting married, you already have your kids and expecting another. Now all I need is kids"

Jenny and Kim again

"You'll get them… call me when you do! I can help you through your pregnancy when you're husbands out of town."

"too bad he wasn't here to see this" Jenny sighed

"Yeah too bad he wasn't" Came a voice

"Mikey?" Jenny asked

"Hey sweetheart congratulations"

Jenny ran and hugged him tight

"Happy ending?" Tommy asked

"No, happy beginning… now everything starts" Kim said smiling

* * *

She looked out and saw Lizzie smiling and waving her arms and Blake and Hunter smiling at her.

Tommy and Kim lay on the couch watching TV. Lizzie was asleep in Blake's arms. Tori next to him, Asleep. And the rest of the rangers and former rangers were asleep on the floor.

"They didn't even have dinner yet" Kim said laughing

"Well Today was definitely exciting"

Kim smiled

"I love you Kim" Tommy said

"I love you too"

"I have a question"

"Ask away"

"Why were you acting nervous when Lizzie wanted to stay with you?"

"Tommy… I have something to tell you"

"Alright…" Tommy said a little nervous "shoot"

"Well… I'm pregnant"

"You're what?"

"Pregnant"

"You are!?!?"

"Yeah"

Tommy got up from his seat and picked her up and spun her.

"How far?"

"One month, I found out yesterday…"

"This is great… we're getting married in a few weeks everything will be perfect"

"At least I won't be fat for my wedding"

Tommy smile and kissed her

"What do you want?" Tommy asked

"I don't know… what about you?"

"I think I want a boy"

"Why?"

"Because I already have one beautiful daughter"

"Yeah well I also have Blake and Hunter…"

"But I never saw them grow… I know I'll love them just as sons but you know I want my own son to raise."

"I understand… what if it's a girl"

"Then I'll love her just as much"

Kim smiled "good… Names?"

"Well if she's a girl…Ashlyn Amanda"

"I like it… a boy?"

"You pick"

"Schuler Tate Oliver"

"I like it… how did you have a name picked out?"

"Well before I thought I was going to have twins"

"Lizzie's enough I think… I can't imagine two of her"  
Kim laughed

"When we get back we'll get you a doctor."

"I already know who I going to get"

"Who?"

"Dana Grayson"

"Carter's wife?"

"Yeah, in fact I'll call her now… since everyone's asleep"

Kim got up and dialed Dana's number

Tommy got up and wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her neck

"Hello?" Dana's cheerful voice came through the line

"Hi Dana"

"Hey Kim, what's up?"

"Well I'm pregnant"

"You are! That's great! Congrats"

"Thanks… but that's not all"

"What else?"

"I would like you to be my doctor"

"Me?"

"Yes"

"I'd be honored… it's not everyday you can help the greatest female ranger, I mean you helped everyone enough"

"Thanks Dana"

"Anytime… anyway… how far along are you?"

"One month"

"Alright well I'll need you to come and see me, soon"

"Alright, can do" Kim said with a smile

"Great"

"So how's Carter"

"Fine, busy as usual"

"How do you like being married to him?"

"He makes me happy" Dana said

Kim smiled "That's good, because if not I'd have to knock some sense into him"

"And you would" Carter said

"Dana you got me one speaker don't you"

"Yeah, sorry"

"It's ok, Hi Carter"

"Hey Kim"

"Hey Carter"

"Tommy?"

"Yeah, man"

"Cool" Carter said

"I'm hungry!"

"I guess Conner's up" Tommy said

"Yeah once he's up everyone will be up. Sorry guys I got to go, Dana I'll call you again and ask when I can come in"

"Ok"

"Bye" Kim said

"Bye" they hung up

* * *

**

* * *

**

_Preview:_

"_Good mourning!" Tommy said happily bringing her breakfast_

_Kim looked at him and smiled "Guess what's in two days"_

"_Our wedding" Tommy said and kissed her_

"_I can't wait"_

"_Who's going to be there of the people we invited?" Kim asked not remember how many RSVPed_

"_Everyone"_

"_Everyone?"_

"_Everyone"_


	28. Finally! The Wedding!

Disclaimer: I don't own the rangers...

* * *

They all made it back to Reefside safe and sound but sadly enough when they got there the Ninja Rangers had to leave. Before they left, Kim told Blake and Hunter the news and they were so happy for her. They left promising they'll be back for the wedding.

* * *

"Good mourning!" Tommy said happily bringing her breakfast

Kim looked at him and smiled "Guess what's in two days"

"Our wedding" Tommy said and kissed her

"I can't wait"

"Who's going to be there of the people we invited?" Kim asked not remember how many RSVPed

"Everyone"

"Everyone?"

"Everyone"

"Who exactly is everyone?" Kim asked worried

"Well… Aisha, Rocky, Trini, Jason, Adam, Tanya, Zack, Angela, Hayley… Um… The rangers in space team… Lightspeed rescue… Time Force… Taylor, Cole and Alyssa from wild force… of course you Ninja Storm team… the Dino rangers… close family… your mom, step dad, Dad, brother… and who ever else their bringing… my mom, dad, brother, his guardian… hmm… who else…"

"I didn't hear Billy's name… I though he was back on Earth"

"He was called away before he could make it back to Earth… and won't make it"

"That's depressing" Kim said

"Yeah it is"

"Who's my maid if honor?" Kim asked she couldn't pick between Trini and Aisha so she let them decide who it should be

"Actually… it's you're maids of honor"

"Both?"

"Yeah… they couldn't decide no one could…" Tommy laughed

"I thought they were going to fight tot the death about it…" Kim said laughing

"And Kira got her dress for being a bridesmaid… she actually very excited"

"Good… it was a cute dress!"

"My grooms men are already in town for the bachelor party tonight"

"Oh… on… you, Jason and Rocky… not good"

"Hey! Adam will be there!"

"He's just as bad… when he's with all of you!"

"Good point…"

* * *

"Everything looks perfect!" Aisha said excitedly

"It does!" Kim said excitedly hugging her

"Let's go check on the guys" Hayley said

"Perfect"

"And I need to make sure Ethan, Trent and Conner aren't killing their ties" Kira said

They all left and Kim stood alone in front of the mirror smiling at herself

Jane and Caroline (Kim's mom) went up to Kim and hugged her.

"I told you, that you'd become apart of my family" Jane said

"I can't be happier"

"Yes you can… in a few months you'll become a mom again" Caroline said

"Yeah" Kim said rubbing her stomach

"I'm very proud of you Kim"

"I am too, you're the daughter I never had"

"And now she is" Caroline said all three laughed

Caroline kissed Kim's forehead

"I'm going to see if you're father's ready"

"I'm going to take my seat" Jane said she also kissed Kim's forehead

Kim smiled and watched as they left then she looked back into to the mirror.

'I made it…' Kim said smiling 'A few years ago I wouldn't even think this was possible… I thought he hated me…' Kim smiled again

Then someone knocked on the door

"Come in"

"Hey Kimberly" Came an Australian accent

Kim gasped and turned around "Kat!"

"Kimberly I'm so sorry for everything" Kat said coming up to her and grabbing her hands "I never meant to make you miserable… my girl instinct kicked in and I wanted Tommy… but I never wanted you to feel replaced. That was the last thing I wanted. You were my friend."

"Why are you here? I don't think I sent you an invention" Kim asked seriously curious

"Well I found out from Tanya…" Kat said "And I am so happy for you… you deserve nothing but happiness."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I know you hate me" Kat said "And I really wanted to make it better. I want us to be friends. Real Friends."

"How'd you know that I hated you?"

"Tommy told me… well Tommy and Jason told me. I confronted them both about not inviting me to the wedding and they said that you didn't want me there. So I had to figure it out. And when I thought about it I figured out why and flew here to see you"

"Flew here? From where?"

"Australia"

"Really?"

"Yeah I moved back there for dance after London. And then I met my true love of my life. Derek. He's simply amazing"

"So no more after Tommy"

"Nope" Kat said "Can we please be friends again?"

"I guess so Kat" Kim said and they hugged

"Mommy! Almost ready!" Lizzie came into the room with a smile on her face, then she saw Kat

"Why is she here?" Lizzie asked

"Lizzie, she came to say sorry for all she did" Kim said

"Are you really sorry?" Lizzie asked Kat looked at her straight in the eye

"Yes I'm very sorry" Kat said

"I forgive you too!" Lizzie said

"She's very protective"

"She must get it from Tommy" Kat said with a laugh

"She does"

"So what's you're name?" Kat asked getting down to Lizzie's height

"I'm Lizzie and you're Kat"

"You look very pretty"

"Thank you…" Lizzie gasped "Mommy! Almost time!"

"Well, I should go, you have a wedding to get ready for" Kat said getting ready to leave

"Uh… Kat" Kim said  
"Yeah" Kat asked turning around

"Uh… well, my sister-in-law can't make it and Tanya preferring to stay out of the wedding because she's pregnant… do you want to fill in as a bridesmaid?"

"You really want me to?" Kat asked

"Yeah..." Kim said

"But I don't have a dress"

"My sister-in-law is the same size as you" Kim said handing her a yellow bridesmaid dress

"I'd be honored" Kat said going into the bathroom and quickly changing

"Lizzie go get Aisha and tell her we have a hair emergency"

"Ok!" Lizzie said running out of the room and coming back with Aisha

"What emergency… you're hair looks great!"

"Not me" Kim said

"Me" Kat said coming out of the bathroom

"Kat?"

"Yeah"

"Welcome officially to our ranger family! CLOSE FAMILY!" Aisha said laughing "now sit! We have a few minutes!"

* * *

"Are you ready Tommy?"

"I've been ready the moment I met her" Tommy said with a smile

"Well that's good… because now everything comes together"

"Are you nervous?" Rocky asked

"No… I know everything will be alright"

"I did too, but when I was nervous" Rocky said

"Kim won't run…" Adam said "Aisha ran"

"She came back!" Rocky said "And you're not helping"

"Guys I'm fine" Tommy said 'She wont run… will she?' he thought

"Come on Tommy go wait at the end while we go to who we're escorting" Jason said

"Alright"

* * *

"You ready Kim?" Kyle (Kim's dad) asked

"Yeah, daddy… I'm ready"

"Ok Lizard you're first" Kyle said

Lizzie nodded walked down the aisle throwing flower petals in her wake

'She looks so cute' Tommy thought watching his daughter

Next Zack and Kat down the aisle

'Kat's here? When did this happen?'

Zack and Kat got to him and went their separate ways, Kat winked at Tommy and went to her spot.

Next was Hayley and David, then Adam and Kira… which was a funny site for Tommy. Next after that Was Aisha and Rocky and last was Trini and Jason. Jason smiled and lightly hit Tommy on the shoulder and took his spot.

Finally Kim and her dad appeared and Tommy was in Awe

'She looks so beautiful'

As soon as Kim saw the look on Tommy's face she knew everything in the future will be fine and she smiled back at him. Kim's dad smiled when he saw the look on Tommy's face when he saw Kimberly and look of pure love was on his face. When they got to Tommy, Kyle took Kim's hand and placed hers in Tommy's, and whispered to Tommy.

"Take care of her"

"I plan on it" Tommy said with a smile and caused Kim to smile wider

"Dearly beloved we gather here today to join these two hearts in holy matrimony. Thomas James Oliver and Kimberly Ann Hart"

Tommy and Kim looked at each other and mouthed 'I love you' to each other.

"Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. Love never fails. The rings please"

Jason took the ring out of his pocket and put it on the Bible the Pastor had in his hand. Tommy picked up and took Kim's hand and slipped it on her finger, she smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Do You, Kimberly Hart take Thomas Oliver to be you're lawfully wedded Husband, to have and to hold in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer. As long as you both shall live?"

"I do" Kim said

"Do you, Thomas Oliver take Kimberly Hart to be you're lawfully wedded wife, To have and to hold in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer as long as you both shall live?"

"I do" Tommy said

"And by the power vested in me and the state of California… I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride"

Tommy grabbed Kim close and kissed her

The whole church cheered

* * *

Tommy and Kim sat down at the table in Hayley's cybercafé where the reception was being held. Tommy pulled Kim on his lap and kissed her.

"We made it" Tommy said

"Of course we did… it only took us 10 years to get here"

Tommy laughed and kissed her again

They all heard tapping on glass and looked to see Jason.

"As the best man it's my duty to give a speech" Jason said

Everyone got quiet to listen to Jason.

"I've been with Kim since we were born and Tommy since he moved to Angel Grove. First time Kimmie saw Tommy we all new it was love… especially as she muttered the words 'He's really cute'"

Kim blushed

"Apparently Kim wasn't the only one to think it because Trini agreed but sorry bro, I don't go for guys with long hair" Jason said with a wink

Everyone laughed

"But from that moment everyone but them knew it was meant to be. So everyone was excited when Tommy took that leap and asked her out."

Trini and Zack nodded their heads

"Tommy, Kimmie, you two are the best friends a guy could ask for. I wish for you all the things I wish for myself and more, because you deserve it. And May you live in happiness forever"

Everyone agreed and clapped

Trini and Aisha got up from their seat and went to sit with Kim.

"We love you so much" Trini said

"I love you guys too! Thanks for being my maids of honor"

"No problem" Aisha said

All three of them hugged

"Now you better take care of her, Lizzie and the new baby or we'll hurt you" Aisha said

"I have a feeling you would" Tommy said

"You bet we would" Trini said and they hugged him too

Kim smiled and watched everyone talking and walking around then she spotted Ethan, Trent and Conner talking.

"Conner" Kim said

Conner looked at her

"Come here"

Conner said something to the guys and came over

"Why aren't you with Kira?"

"Because she's talking with Tori"

"Next slow dance you better ask her"

Conner smiled

"It's you're wedding day and you're match making"

"You're already dating!" Kim defended "You two need to be happy too"

"Got it, Kim!" Conner said and walked back over to the guys

"I agree with him Kim, they'll end up together"

"They are together! I just want to see more of it!"

Kat walked over and gave Kim a hug.

"Thanks for everything" Kat said

Kim looked at her

"You gave our friendship a second chance… and allowed me to be in you're wedding"

Kim smiled and hugged her too

"But sorry Kim, I've got to go, my plan leaves soon."

"It's fine Kat… give me a call sometimes"

"I will" Kat said and hugged Kim again

"Nice seeing you Tommy" Kat said to tommy

"Nice seeing you too" Tommy said and they hugged

"Kim!"

Kim turned to see Dana and Jen running her way when they reached her they hugged her

"Hey you guys!" Kim asked hugging them

"All that depression is over!" Dana said

"And you can't be unhappy anymore so better be always smiling" Jen said

"Like you two?"

"What can we say we're in love" Jen said

"Said the girl who 'wasn't' in love with Wes" Kim said

"Eh… you know denial"

They laughed

Wes, Eric and Carter came up from behind Kim and pulled her back to them.

"Told you everything would work out!" Carter said

"you worried for nothing" Wes said

"But you don't listen to us" Eric said

"Thanks guys" Kim said hugging them too

"Hey, Tommy" Eric said

"Yeah?"

"Hurt her and you'll have plenty of angry red rangers on you're ass" Eric said

"Hey! Uncle Eric you swore!" Lizzie said

"I did, didn't I? Sorry squirt" Eric said then picked Lizzie up and put her on his shoulders

"Taylor come talk with us!" Dana called

Taylor walked over and hugged Kim,

"Congrats" she said

"Thanks, Taylor" Kim said

"So who's taking Lizzie while you're on you're honeymoon?" Jen asked

"Well I don't know… who wants her?"

"I want to stay with Uncle Eric! I barely see him!"

"Lizzie, ask you're Aunt Taylor"

"Auntie Taylor please!!!!"

"How can I saw no to a face like that?" Taylor asked

"You can't?" Lizzie said hopefully

"You're right… but me and Eric are heading out of town in the middle of the week"

"Oh" Lizzie said sadly

"Oh hey… don't get sad… maybe we can drop her off at the Oliver's before we leave" Eric suggested

"My parents would love to have her" Tommy said

Kim and Taylor looked at each other

"Ok" they both said

Lizzie and Eric cheered

Jen and Wes laughed Eric not really seeing this side of him too often.

Blake and Hunter walked over and hugged both Tommy and Kim

"Welcome to the family… dad" Hunter said

Tommy smiled

And Blake and Kim looked shocked. They looked at each other

"Did he just…?" they both started

Hunter blushed

Blake and Kim hugged Hunter

"Hey Blake… how's the riding business?" Wes asked

"Pretty good, why? Want tickets?"

"You know it" Wes said with a smile

Eric and Jen shook their heads

"Some things never change" Eric muttered

They all walked away leaving Kim and Tommy to talk.

"So where are we going for our Honeymoon?" Kim asked

"Well I was thinking… Tokyo"

"Tokyo? Japan?"

"Yeah… I know how much you wanted to go there"

"I really do! What time does our flight leave?"

"Soon"

"Let's go then!" Kim said happily

"We're not going out on the town today though"

"I have plans for you" Kim said seductively

Tommy smiled and kissed her

* * *

**

* * *

**

**Also I going to forwarding time… because well… I can do that! Lol. I just I don't know what I want in the next chapter yet… I don't know if I want the episode Strange Relations in there or if I want to skip straight to the Ninja Storm Chapter (which would be taken place when Kim's five months pregnant…) So help! Strange Relations or Thunder Storm???**

**Also I had set up what Kim's dress looks like for the wedding on my profile… along with Lizzie's flower girl dress, and the bridesmaid dresses**


	29. Ninja Thunder, Dino Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own the rangers

* * *

I don't know if it's been clear or not throughout the chapters… or even if I mentioned this at all… The Dino Rangers do not know who the Ninja rangers are, they just assume since Blake and Hunter are just Kim's sons… and Tori, Shane, Dustin and Cam are their close friends nothing more than that… alright on with the story…

* * *

Kira and Trent are sitting in Hayley's studying for a test coming up.

"Hey there" A guy in a blue hat said coming in and going to the counter

"Trent, does that guy at the bar look familiar to you?"

"You mean the one in the blue hat? Not really… why?"

"I'm sure I've seen him before"

Trent scoffs "Well go ask"

"I'm not going up to some guy I don't know"

"Ok… can we get back to studying?" he asked looking back down at his book

Kira looked at the guy again and he looked at her and looked back then back at the bar.

"it's driving you crazy isn't it" Trent said not looking back up from his book

"mmhmm" she said nodding

He looked up at her "Go ask"

She looks and him then starts to get up and walks over the guy.

"Hey. Do we know each other?"

He looks at her "I think so." Blake said smiling

"Hey Blake! I didn't realize it was you"

"Didn't realize oh sure" Blake said

"What am I stature?" Hunter asked beside him

"Hi Hunter" Kira said

"That's better"

Blake laughed at him

"Ok… maybe you can help me figure this out… first time Conner and I met you, we figured out that we know you two from somewhere… can you help us? I kept meaning to ask you, but then I forgot and the competition you went and same with the wedding…"

Blake takes off his hat

"Do you follow motocross?"

"No why is that what you do?" Kira asked intrigued

A guy came up. "Would you mind?" he asked held out a notepad

"Why not?" Blake said signing his hat. "Here"

"Awesome!" the guy said and walked away

"So you're famous for riding a motorcycle?" she asked shocked

"Do act so surprised"

"Uh. No. it's just I didn't know you can be famous for that"

"Well, why don't you come see for yourself? Nationals are this week, bring some friends I'll get you passes"

Trent looks at them

"You asking me out?" she asks

Trent shakes his head

"No it's nothing like that… look part of being a rider is spreading the word. I promise you you'll be totally into it. I got Lizzie into it easily but then again my mom rides too, not professional, just fun"

"OK"

"Here you go" Hunter said coming back passes in hand handing them to Kira

"Thanks" she said walking away

* * *

"How'd you know to bring passes with?" Blake asked Hunter walking out

"I know you all to well" Hunter said laughing

"Have you seen mom yet?"

"Nope… I was planning on it"

"Later, I want to go… let's head back to the track"

"Sounds good, but I'll have to meet you there a little later I need to head to the school real fast"

"Alright see you then, Later"

"Later" Hunter said and left

* * *

In the forest Tori, Shane and Dustin are walking and they see something.

"What that?" Tori asked

"A note" Dustin said

Shane read it aloud "Tori, Shane, Dustin got to the highest point blue bay harbor. Meet me there as the sun is setting"

Dustin continued "Don't speak of this, till I have spoken to you"

"hmmm"

"Well then I guess we should" Tori said

"Yeah" Dustin agreed

* * *

The command center Hayley was working on the computer

"How's the system going?" Tommy asked

"I don't think it's working right, I've checked the routines the subroutines every code. It just doesn't make sense" she pulls something on the screen "This is a map of California. If this reading were actuate we'd have a blanket of evil over the entire state"

"You sure it's a computer problem?" Kim asked walking down stairs

"It better be or we have some major trouble"

Tommy and Kim looked at each other

* * *

"Sensei?" Tori asked arriving with Dustin and Shane "Everything ok?"

"No, Lother's back"

"What?"

"That can't be. We saw him disappear into the abyss of evil"

"How are we supposed to fight him without any powers?"

"Cam has been saving this" he said and a box appeared in his hands

"These are you're new wind morphers" he said and they took them "It is time for you to resume you duties as power rangers"

"We wont let you down Sensei" Shane said "Let's do it"

They got ready to morph and were in pain a light engulfed them and then disappeared

"Well how do you feel?"

"Like Blue Bay Harbor should be destroyed" Shane said evilly

"Why stop there, I want the whole country" Tori said equally evil

"Then the world" Dustin said sounding evil

"That's what I was hoping you'd say" then Sansei turned into Lother "I never thought I'd say this but it a pleasure to see you all"

"And it's ours to serve under you" Shane said

"Music to my ears"

* * *

**At the motocross event.**

"What are we doing here? Not that I'm complaining" Devin asked

"To get inter view with Blake Hart… I hear he is the greatest thing in mototoss" Cassidy said and two riders who were walking by glared at her

"Moto_cross_ Cass." Devin knowing that the riders were mad

Cassidy then tried to get in with her press pass. And the guy was saying that she couldn't get in unless she had a pass. Cassidy then asked about that group with Ethan, Conner and Kira in. and the guy said they had a pass. She looked mad

* * *

A beeping when off from around Kim's neck.

'Shit' She thought and looked at it

"What's wrong Kim?" Tommy asked seeing the look on Kim's face

"Uh… I got to go… I'll be back soon, come on Lizzie" Kim said grabbing Lizzie and giving Tommy as kiss good bye

"Be careful" Tommy said

Kim smiled and left

"That was weird" Hayley said

"Yup…"

* * *

"Ok folks we're ready to start the 125 moto" a guy said over the intercom

"Let's get over there I don't want to miss the start" Ethan said going ahead with Conner and Kira right behind him.

They watched Blake put on his helmet and watched as the race started. They watched him race and get into second place face

"Blake Hart is tearing up the track" the guy said

Then as Blake was neck-and-neck with the other guy and pulled in front and then finished.

"And Blake Hart wins again!"

* * *

"So what did you think?" Blake asked Kira

"It's was awesome"

"Told you" he said smiling

"Thanks for hooking us up" Conner said

"No problem guys… How's my mom?"

"Pregnant… and scary sometimes" Conner answered

"That's because you asked if you can touch her stomach" Kira said

"I was curious…"

"So five months right?" Blake asked

"Yeah"

"Soon then" Blake said smiling "And you wanted to touch her stomach?"

"She said she felt the baby kick and I was curious!" Conner defended

"Blake! Blake! Blake!" Lizzie came shouting

"There you are shorty! I thought you missed it"

"Nope" she said shaking her head "Mommy wouldn't let me"

"Where is mom?" He asked her

"Um… she's somewhere"

"Shorty… did you go off without mom again?"

"Yeah"

"Mom is going to be mad at you"

"I know"

Conner, Ethan and Kira just watched them with confusion their faces. Blake looked at them. Lizzie didn't even acknowledge them which was definitely different.

"Um… Blake?" Lizzie asked

"Yeah…"

Lizzie motioned for him to come closer

"Mom made me come get you…" she said, he bent down and she whispered into his ear

"Everything ok?" Kira asked a little worried

"I hope so, I'll talk to you guys later" Blake said running off with Lizzie holding his hand.

"That was kinda weird" Kira said and a familiar beep went off

"Yeah she normally runs up and hugs you…" Ethan said

"It's like she didn't even know we were here" Conner said

* * *

Conner, Kira and Ethan were in the command center listening to the newest problem going on in Reefside.

"Evil power rangers?" Kira asked

The screen had Tori Shane and Dustin in Ranger form walking through the city with destruction everywhere and monster behind there

"How is that even possible?"

"I thought we were the only left" Ethan said

"So did we... there has been an evil surge over the past 24 hours, we think the abyss of evil has opened up" Hayley said

"Dr. O you think Lother's back?" Kira asked worried

"Unfortunately but there's only one way to find out" Tommy said

"What's the deal with these fakes" Conner muttered "You Guys ready?"

"Ready! Dino Thunder Power Up!"

* * *

They went to the place the other rangers and stood in front of them

"You must be lost, because I know we didn't invite you." Shane said

"Maybe you forgot, but you're supposed to beat the bad guys, not BE the bad guys." Ethan said

"Good, bad, what's the difference? It's all about power!" Tori said

"I guess we're going to have to fight them"

Tori attacked Kira .

"I don't want to fight you" Kira said

"Your mistake" Tori said getting out her sword and attacking her and sent Kira flying

Ethan chased Dustin onto a car and started fighting. Every time Ethan attacked Dustin dodged and them Dustin Hit Ethan and sent him flying into Kira

Shane and Conner where fighting with their sword. Shane flipped Conner and kicked him sending him flying into a hot dog stand.

On a balcony Cam and Hunter were watching. Then Blake came in with Kim behind him.

"Mom!" Hunter said hugging her.

"Blake, Kimberly" Cam acknowledged

"We got here as fast as we could" She said

"What's up?" Blake asked

"We got trouble, big trouble" Cam said

"Can you fight in you're condition?" Hunter asked

"Yeah I can fight… don't worry I'll be fine." Kim said smiling

They watched as they saw their former teammates beat up the new rangers. And watched them retreat

* * *

The Dino rangers were pissed about retreating but they had no other choice.

"Why don't we just use our Dinozord and kick their ninja butts?" Conner asked

"I'm with Conner" Ethan said

"Me too" Kira said

"You can't destroy people!" Lizzie said

"When you'd get back?" Conner asked

"A little while ago…"

"Because their people who were once good but something happened to them till we figure it out we defend ourselves, but don't destroy them."

* * *

"I'm going to take a nap then go destroy those power rangers" Lother said

"You're gonna need more than a nap to beat the Power Rangers. Lucky for you, my master is willing to help out." Elsa said to Lother

"How did you get in here?" Shane Demanded

"This is a private lair." Hissed Dustin

"Back off, buddy...if you know what's good for you. Mesogog doesn't mess around with amateurs." Elsa hissed back

"You have no idea who you are messing with." Tori hissed

"Wait Tori, Mesogog has sent us his messenger the least we can do is listen to the message"

* * *

Tommy thought about the dilemma a little more

"What if Mesogog hears about this? He'll have a field day"

"Great my day just went from bad to worst" Kira said

* * *

Blake, Hunter, Kimberly and Cam were walking though the streets

"Are you nuts?" Blake asked

"What are you thinking?"

"I take back everything I ever said about you being smart." Hunter said

"Have a look at what they've done. We have to get to the abyss. It's our only chance." Cam said

"You were there, right? You know what's inside that thing." Hunter said

"Yeah, our powers. And we have to get 'em back if we're gonna have any chance of helping the Dino Rangers deal with Tori, Shane and Dustin." Cam said

"No way. No. There's no possible way I'm going in that thing again." Blake said

The ended right by the abyss getting ready to be lowered

" Wanna say this one last time I think this is a bad idea" Blake said

"Ok let's go, stick together"

"Be careful" Kimberly said

"Ok mom… you're lucky you're ninja power aren't down here!" Blake said

"And it's a good thing or else you guys wouldn't have anyone to help you up"

"We'll be up soon… I hope" Blake said

They started lowering themselves down

After a while a lowing themselves they finally reached the area their power were in.

"Man is sticks down here" Blake said

"Let's just find our powers and get out of here"

"Over there" Hunter pointed "I can't believe there's not even one guard here"

Then a bunch of monsters appeared

"You just had to sat that, right" Blake said

"Welcome to my home, Power Rangers!" Zurgane said

All the monsters attacked them and they fought back kick their asses. Blake took three on one side of the cavern and Hunter took on three and so did Cam.

* * *

Ethan was watching a video clip on his laptop

"It says here the Ninja Rangers defeated, like, 100 space mutants at one time." Ethan said

"After fighting them, I believe it." Kira said

"Oh, come on, they weren't that tough. I'd take them right here, right now." Conner said  
The Ninja Rangers enter the cafe and Shane attacks them with a powerful wind gust.

"Can I get you anything? A doughnut maybe or a muffin?" Conner asked

"I try to stay away from sugar. It makes me hyper." Shane says

"Oh, I'd hate to see him when he gets hyper." Ethan commented

"Get up we have some unfinished business to attend to" Tori said

"Dude, she's kinda of cute, don't ya think?" Conner commented to Ethan

"Yeah, in a crazed weird ninja terminator, sort of way." Ethan said

Kira slapsConner in his arm "Would you two focus here?"

"Alright" Conner said

"Can we get on with this?" Shane asked

"We're not going to fight you here" Conner said

"Well them we'll just have to destroy you" Shane said

"We'll meet where ever you want but you come alone" Conner said stepping in front of Shane

"Why should we agree to that?"

"It's called honor I thought you ninjas knew all about that" Kira said stepping in front of Dustin. And Ethan steps in front of Tori.

"Fine!" Shane said "under the bridge, in one hour, just the 6 of us, no one else"

"Fine! We'll be there" Conner said

The Rangers leave in a streak

"Ninja streak? Oh, how cool is that?" Ethan gushed

* * *

Kim was standing outside the Abyss.

"Come on, I hope they're not in trouble" she mutter

"Kimberly?" a voice asked she turned around and gasped

* * *

Cam fought off a couple monsters and reached up to grab the samurai orb. Then the ground shook Cam and hunter fell to the ground and Blake was falling into the abyss.

"Blake!" Hunter shouted and jumped to grab his hand "Got cha" hunter said as he grabbed Blake and part of the cliff. Cam ran over and grabbed hunter's hand

"Hang on"

"I'm trying, I'm losing my grip" Blake said

"Now you will know what it's like to live at the bottom of the Abyss!" Zurgane said "Bye rangers" and he disappeared

"I can't believe I'm going to miss my race tomorrow" Blake said

"Did you seriously just say that?" Hunter asked

"I can't hold on" Cam said trying to pull them up the two hands grabbed on Cam's and Hunter's hands.

* * *

"So if they use special powers, we use special powers. If they morph we morph. Sound good?" Conner said

"Works for me" Kira agreed

They ninja streaked in.

"Fools!" Shane said "You actually came"

They all started attacking each other. Tori Kicked Kira and she fell. Ethan and Dustin were fighting and everything pretty evenly matched until Dustin disappeared under ground. And the popped up and kicked Ethan. Shane and Conner were fighting and Shane used Ninja Streak to get on a high area around the bridge and then streaked to attack Conner.

"This is boring" Tori said

"Ready?" Dustin asked

"Yeah" they agreed

"Ninja-" they got cut off

"Wait!" they looked toward the voice and saw four people jump over a pole and walked they're way

"Wait a minute, Blake? Hunter? That's how I know you. You're a Power Ranger." Kira said

"Good, 'cause we could use all the help we can get." Ethan said

"We're not here to help you guys out. We stick with our own kind." Blake said

"Lothor's shown us the error of our ways." Hunter said

"And now we're ready to fight" Kim said

"Whoever doesn't follow us, we'll destroy." Cam said

"This is going to be great" Shane said

"Welcome Kimberly" Tori said

"Thanks Tori"

"Kim you're against us?"

"Of course I fight with my own team"

"You're a Dino Ranger!" Conner said

"But I'm a Ninja first and fore most!" Kim said

"You're Pregnant!" Ethan said

"This is more important" Kim said back

"Let's fight!" Shane said

"First you need to take these they're a power boost. Direct from the abyss of evil" Blake said

"But we already have our powers" Tori said

"Not these ones" Hunter said

"You better be right about this" Shane said they took them

"Believe me you wont be disappointed" Cam said

They loaded the chips and flew backwards

"Dude what happened?" Dustin asked Hunter helped him up. Blake and Cam helped Shane up and Kim helped Tori up

"How'd we get here? And Kim it's great to see you" Tori said hugging her

"The last thing I remember…" Dustin started

"Lother" Blake said

"He's back" Kim finished

"We know sansei told us" Shane said

"That wasn't Sansei" Hunter said

"No dude I know Sansei that was him" Dustin said

"No it's Lother"

"Ok, unless it was Lother dressed as Sansei!" Dustin said

"Ok this is all highly amusing but does someone want to tell me what's going on?" Conner asked

"And Kim why are you with them?"

"She was part of our team" Blake said

"She and Dad saved us" Cam said "When I was losing my grip she and dad grabbed Hunter's and my hand and pulled them up. And helped me from going over"

"We should head back" Ethan said

"All right let's go" Shane agreed

* * *

"Good thing you showed up when you did" Conner said

"Good thing for you" Kim and Tori said laughing

A beep went off

"Tori and Kim were kidding you guys fight like rock stars" Shane said

"I for one will take that as a complement" Kira said

"I'll be back" Kim said leaving the room

Tommy and Sansei finally walked in

"It's time to get to business" Tommy said

"Tommy's right, we need to get down to business, we have a serious problem on our hands" Sansei said

"It could take all of us to defeat him" Tommy said

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

"We've got company"

"It's time… show them what team work is all about"

"Where's Kim?" Kira and Tori asked

"She'll meet us there" Tommy said 'It's better if she just stays home'

They all assembled in front of the monster and got ready to fight.

"Ready?" Conner asked

"Ready"

"Dino Thunder Power up!"

"White Ranger Dino power!"

"Ninja Storm Ranger Form!"

"Thunder Storm Ranger Form!"

"Samurai Storm Ranger Form!"

They all morphed

"Tranno"

"Tricera"

"Pterra"

"Brachio"

"Drago"

"Dino Thunder!"

"Power Of Air"

"Water"

"Earth"

"Crimson Thunder"

"Navy Thunder"

"Samurai Power"

"Ninja Storm!"

"Ranger power!"

"Attack!" Elsa called

Everyone got onto their cycles and were firing at all the monsters. Then they got of the cycles and attacked the monsters. Blake and Hunter Took down one. Conner and Shane went and attacked more. The girls were flipping backwards to get away from Elsa's sword.

"Girls need help?" Kim asked from the cliff above them

"That would be nice" Kira and Tori said

"Dino Thunder Power Up!" she called and jumped down in front of them "Bad hair and skin aisle one!" Kim said and she kicked Elsa's legs out from under her. Elsa then fired an attack which sent them flying. "Super dino mode" Kira said "Double team Tori?"

"You got it" She said grabbing Kira's legs

"Fire!" Tori yelled and Kira and Tori hit Elsa

Kim flipped over to Blake and Hunter. And all three of them kicked the monster and he flew backwards.

Tommy came and helped them get the monster

"Brachio Staff energy orb" They defeated the monster

* * *

"I'm afraid it's dead" Hayley said holding the Samurai Orb "It only had enough energy for one last battle"

"Yeah, I guess it's a good thing we have you guys" Shane said

"You done you're part it's our turn to pick up where you left off"

"One thing I still don't understand" Dustin said

"What's that Dustin?"

"Who Rescued Sansei?"

"Hello." Marah said

"I think we can answer that for you." Kapri said

"Yeah." Marah said  
Marah and Kapri told their story how they had to drag Sansei out. And everyone laughs "What? Do you guys have any idea how heavy he is?" Marah Said  
**"**Yeah! Hey, Sensei, you should cut down the cookies with your afternoon tea." Kapri Said

"I will keep that in mind now that I'm returning to my normal life." Sansei said

"I'm all about getting back to normal"

"Yeah but not until we get down and dirty" Blake said

* * *

"Hey!" people said passing Blake by.

"Good Luck" the group passing said, Group containing of Hunter, Tori, Cam, Shane, Dustin, Tommy, Trent, Kira, Conner and Ethan. Everyone watched on the sidelines as Blake passed the Finish line and got lifted by Conner and Shane.

"You did it Blake!" Blake said running up smiling really big

"Grr you!" Hunter said as he picked her up and put her on his shoulders. "I haven't seen you in a little while and you go running to Blake what's up with that?"

"I love you" she says and leans down and kisses his forehead

"By the way, where is mom?" He asked

"Helping Shane and Conner get Blake off their shoulder before one of them get hurt" She said Laughing and watched and Shane collapsed with Conner falling on him then Kim and Blake on top.

"Well that went well" Kim said "Thank god Shane's in good shape" she said laughing

"I think I'll take that as a compliment"

"Congrats Blake" Tori said and Kissed him

* * *

"Now promise you'll take it easy" Blake said to Kim

"I can't promise" Kim said

"Mom, come on…" Hunter said

"I'll do what I can" Kim said

"WE just care about you" Dustin said giving her a hug

"That's good, I'd be worried if you didn't"

"How about if you're in a real bind and can't fight you call one of us and we'll be over in a flash… no pun intended" Shane said

"I'd like that but you guys don't have ranger powers"

"So? We are still Ninjas, the best at that" Tori said

"I'll think about it"

"I'll keep a close eye on Reefside… and if you don't call us and we think you need us we'll also be over"

"Alright alright" Kim said

"Thanks" They all said and hugged her

* * *

**

* * *

**

**Review please!**

_**Preview:**_

"_**So Bro, why are you here again?" Jason asked**_

"_**Because I walked out of my house"**_

"_**Why?"**_

"_**Me and Kimberly got into a fight"**_


	30. The Nothing Fight

Disclaimer: I don't own the rangers… sadly enough

* * *

"So Bro, why are you here again?" Jason asked

"Because I walked out of my house"

"Why?"

"Me and Kimberly got into a fight"

"About what?"

"Mail pick up"

"Mail pick up?"

"Yeah… You know, a mail box with a sign that says, "Last pickup 5:00 p.m." Does that mean last pickup to go to the post office, or last pickup to leave the post office and be sent out of town?"

"You guys fought about that?"

"She wouldn't let it go… she was so mad for some reason… and it just mad me madder and I left her in the living while yelling I'm done with this, and I slammed the door"

"Her hormones are all wonky now… maybe you should be more understanding"

"I did ever time I agreed with her she said I was contradicting her… even when I was agreeing"

"Why don't you just go home and deal with it for now… because if you don't she might get madder" Jason suggested

"I guess so…" Tommy said "I hate fighting with her"

"I know you do bro, just go… tell her you're sorry"

* * *

Tommy walked into the house and into the kitchen to see Kim setting down food on the table. She looked at him and went back to what she was doing.

"I'm sorry Kim" He said

"Lizzie! Dinner" Kim called clearly ignoring Tommy

Lizzie came down and they all ate in silence until Lizzie started talking

"And then Benny and Zacky go… Jackson loves Lizzie! Jackson Loves Lizzie! It was mean…"

Kim smiled at that "Maybe he does like you"

"No way! I'm his best friend! Or at least that's what he says"

"Maybe he's saying that because he likes you" Kim said

"No! It's like you and Uncle Jason!" Lizzie said with a sour look on her face

"Ok fair enough… but my parents teased me all the time about me and Jason… now thinking about it… it's kind of funny"

Lizzie got up and put her dishes in the sink

"Night mommy, can you come tuck me in?"

"Of course sweetie" Kim said and Lizzie kissed her and went to get ready for bed.

After she left Tommy and Kim were in complete silence. Kim got up and started washing the dishes preferring not to be at the table with him.

Tommy gave Kim his plates and went to change for bed knowing he's sleeping on the couch. Which he ended up doing.

In the middle of the night Tommy was having a nightmare.

"_I'm done with this! I'm done with you!" Kim yelled at him and walked out of the house_

"_Kim don't!" Tommy yelled after to her_

"_You couldn't even protect Lizzie! She's gone because of you! I'm sick of you!" _

_Kim walked farther ahead of him. Then he saw Zeltrax appear before her._

"_If I can't have you no one will" Zeltrax said and slashed Kim with his sword_

"_No! Kim!" Tommy yelled and ran over to her. He held her "Come on Kim wake up… wake up"_

"_She's gone Dr. Oliver!"_

"_No she's not!" Tommy said_

"_Now you lost them all… You child, you're wife and you're unborn child! You didn't deserve that happiness!" Zeltrax claimed_

_Tommy cried, holding onto Kim's lifeless body. _

Tommy woke up with a start. He was covered in sweat.

"It was just a dream" he muttered but that not helping, he got up and went into his and Kim's room. He saw her lying on her side. Tommy went and sat on the edge of the bed and put a hand to her face and gently rubbed her with his thumb.

Kim woke up and saw him sitting there

"Tommy?"

"I had a nightmare Kim" Tommy said

"Is that some ploy to get you into bed?" Kim asked jokingly

"I don't know… is it working?"

"Yeah" Kim said

Tommy got into bed and laid his head on her shoulder

"Are you ok?" Kim asked

"No… it really scared me" Tommy said

"I'm sorry" Kim said "About everything"

She started rubbing his head

"I understand Kim"

"What was you're dream about?"

"You were all gone… you and Lizzie were killed and it was all my fault. I couldn't stop it"

"Lizzie and I aren't dying anytime soon"

"But you keep fighting"

"Tommy... I'm in my seventh month now… I think I'll stop fighting now" Kim said

"Really?"

"Of course… that and I can't move anymore"

"Good, you get strict bed rest!"

"Fine!" Kim said pouting and kissed his head "You'll be ok right?"

"Yeah, I am now… I hate fighting with you"

"I do too, I'm sorry I didn't mean to act like that"

"I should've understood beautiful… you're pregnant"

Kim smiled and kissed him

"Are you going back to sleep?" Kim asked softly

"Not any time soon"

"Then I'll stay up with you!"

"No, you should sleep you need it" Tommy said

"Are you sure?" Kim questioned not wanting him to be by himself when his nightmare scared the color out of his face.

"Yeah… just go to sleep beautiful"

"If you're sure…"

"I am"

Slowly Kim closed her eyes and fell back asleep. Tommy watched her as she slept. 'I don't know what I would've done if I lost you' Tommy thought stroking Kim's hair. 'I love you too much to lose you' Tommy slipped out of bed quietly and walked into Lizzie's room to see her sleeping soundly. He was really proud when Kim said she could sleep on her own, so it made it easy when Kim was gone. I guess it proves she's completely comfortable with everything… just like she should be. He sat at Lizzie's bed side. 'Stupid nightmare...' he thought bitterly. It made he scared that he lost his family when they were perfectly fine. Tommy smiled down at his daughter and got up ready to head back to sleep. He leaned down and kissed Lizzie's forehead, and noticed that she wasn't holding onto her bear anymore, so Tommy grabbed it from the spot on the bed and gently settled it in Lizzie's arms before leaving the room.

Before heading back to his room he decided to look at the other rooms. He passed Blake and Hunter's and smiled, they finally thought of him as family. He wondered if they would ever stay in their rooms. Probably, they are going to want to visit more once the baby is born.

The baby. Thinking of the new going-to-be addition to the family made Tommy smile so big. They already have the room painted for the new baby boy. They painted it sky blue with a crib in the middle. Tommy looked into the room then headed in and just looked around. He starred at the crib for a few moments, when he felt two arms wrap around him.

"Thinking of the baby?" Kimberly asked softly

"Yeah"

"Well he's definitely going to be a Daddy's boy."

"How do you know?"

"Well when you're not around he gets real fussy, like he doesn't want you gone"

"I didn't know that"

"Now you do" Kim said with a smile

Tommy turned around to face her and leaned down to kiss her

"I love you so much" Tommy whispered

"I love you too"

* * *

**A/N: I know I haven't updated in a while but I've been busy, sorry its such a short chapter but I expect the next one to be longer… please review maybe that will give me the encouragement to write faster. Review, Review, Review!**

Preview:

"_Kim what are you doing out of bed… you're suppose to resting"_

"_I don't know how I got here" she said_

"_Let's get you home"_


	31. The Wormhole

Disclaimer: I don't own the rangers!!!

* * *

**2025**

"Power Rangers report to the command center" Kat's voice rang out

All the rangers ran to the command center

"What's wrong?" Jack asked

"Grumm is gone and so is his ship"

"Yes, he has retreated" Sky said happily

"WE WON!!!" Jack shouted

Everyone cheers in delight

"Enough" The Commander said

"Hello, Hello, you said it yourself Grumm is gone!"

"Yes he's gone, but I know my enemy doesn't retreat"

"Commander I found something"

"A wormhole?"

"Sir, where is he going?" Sky asked

"More important question WHEN is he going"

* * *

**REEFSIDE 2004**

Trent was drawing in the grass, Kira was strumming her guitar and Ethan was playing a video game

"Great I was just about to win; the ship comes out of nowhere and kills me!" Ethan said sighing

"It's just a game, Ethan" Kira said

"Yes you're acting like its real" Trent said

"What if it is real?" Ethan said Kira looked over to Trent who smiled then looked back at his drawing "What is this game is an ancient diary, telling me the events of something that happened in a galaxy far, far away"

"Ethan, your mind is the only thing far, far away" Kira said

"Ohh" Trent said laughing

A red soccer ball comes out of no where and Ethan stops it with his foot

"Hey guys what's up?" Conner asked walking up to them

"Well Ethan's giving us a lesson he learned on his handheld geek boy" Kira said

"Alright, you're right its not galactic history" Ethan said with a sigh

"Finally" Kira said roiling her eyes

"But it could be the future" He said with a serious look on his face

"Remember" Conner said "It's just a game"

"Where have you been?" Kira asked

"Talking with Dr. O"

"How's Kim doing?"

"Great, I don't get how they can deal with Lizzie"

"What'd they do now?"

"Well Lizzie, just wants all the attention and wants to somehow help with everything"

Ethan laughed

"Lizzie is going to do something great when she older" Trent said

"Probably…"

"Anyway it's been very quiet today" Ethan said

Then all of a sudden a space ship flies right over them

"You had to say something right?" Conner asked

Ethan shrugged

* * *

"I'm sending the three of you" 

"Into the wormhole?" Z asked

"Yes, I can't leave the present unprotected, say your goodbyes and in five min, prepare for take off"

* * *

Trent, Kira, Conner and Ethan were walking through the woods 

"Next time you predict something like this, can you at least make me a pop star?" Kira said

"I didn't know it was going to come true" Ethan defended

"We got to find Dr. O" Trent said

"You found me instead" Zeltrax said

"At least it's a familiar face" Conner said

"Yeah, Great" Ethan said

"Rangers, we fight again"

All of sudden Zeltrax was pulled onto the ship

"Now that's something you don't see everyday" Conner said

They all started walking again

"I wonder what they wanted wit him"

"Does it matter I hope they take him far away and sell him for scrape metal"

"Point is… its all good, Zeltrax is gone and so are they"

"Yeah but they aren't" Conner said when he saw the SPD ship a few feet in front of them

They stopped to see three people get off, one in yellow, one in green and one in red

"Conner, Kira, Ethan, its nice to see you guys again" Jack said "You must be Trent"

They all looked at each other

* * *

"Ok let me see if I got this straight, you guys are from the future… and you guys are power rangers" 

"And you chasing an emperor named Grumm

"So he came to this time to defeat earth, and have control of earth in the future

"And you know these guys because they we brought to the future to help out" Trent finished off

"Alright, let's go out on a limb and say you're telling us the truth, how come we don't remember any of this?"

Bridge explains (he talk to long)

"What did he say?" Kira asked when Bridge finished

"We were hoping you could tell us, we've given up trying" Z said

"Crybots!" Jack said "You guys stay here"

"This is our fight too" Conner said and they all agreed

* * *

"You find anything?" Jack asked catching up with Z 

"No, Nothing, which doesn't make sense"

They was an explosion and Zeltrex flew out, Zeltrax fired back and they saw two rangers from that way, a pink and black ranger

"Black ranger" Bridge said

"And Pink" Jack commented

"Time to take it to the next level" Tommy said

"You got it" Kim said they charged at Zeltrax

"Guys I think we have some more company" Jack said turning where any army was coming close to them

"Ok what are those?" Bridge asked

"Tyrannodrones" Conner supplied

"Well let's look on the bright side, it couldn't get any worse" Z said

Three more veil guys form the future came

"Guys, it just got worse"

They all got prepared to fight, Zeltrax attacked again but Tommy and Kim dodged it

"Better late then never" Tommy said

"You guys ready" Kim asked

"Black and Pink Ranger, I read all about you" Jack commented

"Time to go to work"

They all morphed and started fighting. Zeltrax hits Tommy and Kim at the same time and they go flying

"Don't bother getting up" Zeltrax said coming closer, Sky, Syd and Sam come in and hit Zeltrax.

"We thought you might need some help" Syd said

"Lets do it" Sam said and they ran off into the fight

Sky stayed behind to help

"Sorry we're late, someone forgot to send us and invitation to the party" the shadow ranger said helping Tommy up, while Sky helped Kim up

"Pleasure to meet you"

"Like wise"

They all headed into battle again, soon they were surrounded, but they started to monologue and were attacked again

Soon after the fight was over

"Power down" All the SPD rangers except Sam said

"Power Down" Kira, Conner, Trent and Ethan said

"Power Down" Tommy said

They all looked to the see the one ranger besides Sam, who hasn't power down

"What?"

"Aren't you going to power down?" Z asked

"Maybe" she said talk off her helmet

"Kim why were you fighting anyway" Kira asked

"Because Hayley is a genius" Kim said

The SPD rangers looked confused

"Why?" Syd asked

"Might as well... Power Down" Kim said she power downed and everyone looked shocked except for the dino rangers

"What are you starring at?" Kim asked with a smiled

"You're Pregnant" Sky said

"Yup, with my second" Kim said happily

"How far along?" Syd asked

"7 months"

"And you're fighting?" Z asked

"Hayley made me promise that this was the last battle"

"You didn't even look pregnant" Syd said in awe

"Well that's all because Hayley is a genius" Kim said smiling

"How so?" Bridge asked

"Well she made it so my suit looked like I didn't show it all, which I know we all know is not true, and it was made with special material so I if I get hit in the stomach I wont hurt the baby. Also it powered me up so I was able to fight without loosing energy and hurting the baby" Kim explained

"Boy or girl?" Bridge asked even though they all know already

"Boy"

"Have any names yet?" Sky asked

"Yup! Schuyler" Tommy said putting his arm around Kimberly

The SPD rangers watched and Sky got tears in his eyes

"What's wrong with him?" Kira asked

"Uh…hold on, Sky… you ok?" Syd asked

"Yeah, I'm fine"

"Sky?" Kim asked

"Yeah"

Kim walked up to him and put her hands on the side of his face, and closed her eyes, as if trying to sense something

"You're… you're… my baby aren't you?" she asked

Everyone looked shocked

"Yeah… how did you know?"

"I can sense the hawk spirit within you" Kim said lightly then hugged him, he hugged her back

"Ok its soo not fair! Sky gets to see his parents in the past but we cant" Syd complained

Tommy laughed "Let me guess… Dana and Carter's daughter"

"Yeah…"

"That was an easy guess, she looks just like both of them" Kim said

They all laughed

Soon it was time for them to get on the ship.

"Well guys its time to say good bye" Jack said

"So soon?"

"Yeah, what's the rush? I mean your time travelers right? So no matter how long you stay you can always get back at the same time" Kira said/asked

"Not true, the wormholes closing we got to go" Z said

"I really wish I could stay. I was born last week, and I could meet myself and become my own best friend. Wait. What if I met myself and didn't like me?" Bridge went on

"We understand that you guys got to go, Thanks guys, this will be something I'll always remember." Trent said

"Unfortunately we can't let you do that" Sky said

"You're going to erase our memories?" Kira asked

"Yeah we have to, knowledge of the future will change what's meant to be, for better or worse" Syd explained "It's gotta be like this"

"Say cheese" Commander said and teen Dino Thunder forgot

"You guys head home" Tommy said

"Got it Dr. O" Conner

"Bye Kim, see you later" Kira said then walked over to Conner and he put his arms around her waist and they walked away.

They headed home

"One second Commander" Sky said before he erases Kim and Tommy's memories

"Go ahead Sky" Commander said

Sky walked over to Kim and hugged her

"Mom please take care of yourself"

"I will… it's not like something is going to happen to me" Kim said then she saw the look on his face

"Or does it"

"I can't talk about it" Sky said putting his head down

"Well it obvisoulsly doesn't happen until after you're born so I'll worry about it then" Kim said giving Sky another hug

"I can always change my future" Kim said in his ear, I promise I'll be ok"

Sky nodded "Just take care of yourself"

"I promise I will, you need to take care of yourself too" Kim said softly

"I will"

"Safe trip back" Tommy said

"Thanks" Sky said before hugging him with a tear in his eye "I love you mom, and dad"

"We love you too" Kim said smiling

Commander then erased their memories

"Kim what are you doing out of bed… you're suppose to resting"

"I don't know how I got here" she said

"Let's get you home"

They started walking away

"What if we changed the future already?" Syd asked putting an arm around Sky

"I have a feeling it has changed" Commander said

"Well let's hope" Sky said, he looked toward his mom and dad leaving, Kim turned around to face him and winked "I think we did"

"It's incredible Kimberly gets her figure back… I mean two kids… god!" Syd said

Everyone laughed at Syd as they got on the ship

* * *

**A/N: I wanted a heartfelt reunion kind of sort of so I mad something happen to Kim in the future… but it changed considering… she and Tommy got passed the whole forgetful thing… so now she's fine… . This is just one of those extra chapters that has really nothing to with the story but I thought it would be fun to write! And it was! Also I didn't like how they forgot… so I made them not… YAY!!**

**REVIEW!!!**

**Also check out my videos on youtube! I love comments!**

**Preview:**

**"_Blake! Hunter!" Kim said happily_**

_**They went over and hugged her**_

**"_Sorry but we brought company" Blake said_**

**"_Who?"_**

**"_HEY!" Dustin said walking with Tori and Shane behind him_**

**"_Dutsin! Tori! Shane! What are you guys doing here?"_**


	32. VERY IMPORTANT NOTE!

Hey Guys!

I know this is a note, and I hate when authors do this to me but I need to put this here… Someone is trying to steal my story of this pretty much everything is word from word… I'm so pissed about it that I feel like I should cry. If this guy doesn't stop with stealing my story I'm going to end up stopping it. I don't want to continue if someone is going to get credit for something I wrote! I reported it… so I'm hoping something will be done…

But if he doesn't stop I just want to say now thanks for supporting me, and helping getting as far as 31 chapters! I love all my reviewers!

I hope to continue!

Love,

Demons-Heart

P.S. The story that has copied me is **I Still Love You **by **danielxlover**


	33. Too MANY People!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the rangers! Though I wish I did!**

**

* * *

**

* * *

* * *

Ding Dong

Kim got in position to get off the couch when Tommy stopped her

"No, Kim, I'll get it"

"But!"

"No… no buts… the doctor said bed and couch rest"

"But that doesn't really mean"

"Yes it does" Tommy said giving her a kiss then getting up to answer the door. Tommy opened the door and was pulled into a hug.

"Hey!" Blake and Hunter said entering the house

"Uh… hey guys"

"Sorry to drop on by… but mom's in her eighth month she needs us" Blake said

"It's fine, this is your guys house too, remember"

"That's right!" Hunter said smiling

They walked into the living room

"Blake! Hunter!" Kim said happily

They went over and hugged her

"Sorry but we brought company" Blake said

"Who?"

"HEY!" Dustin said walking with Tori and Shane behind him

"Dustin! Tori! Shane! What are you guys doing here?"

"Awe come on Kim, you know you want us here! I even took a shower"

"In other words we through him in the ocean" Tori said

They all laughed

Tori, Shane and Dustin walked over and hugged her

"So how is the happy couple?" Shane asked

"Happy" Tommy said sitting on the couch with his wife

"Kim! I caught the most amazing wave today! Everyone the beach was so impressed I felt like a superstar!" Tori said excited

"How did you do today Blake?" Kim asked/teased knowing Blake couldn't surf well even though Tori keeps trying to teach him

Blake mumbled

"What was that?"

"He had a nasty wipe out! It was so funny!" Hunter and Dustin said laughing

Blake hit them

"Hey what's so funny?" Conner asked walking in with Trent, Ethan and Kira

"How did you guys get in?" Tommy asked

"Door was unlocked" Ethan said

"Come on Dr. O, you know you love us!" Conner said

"We are talking about Tori's day as a superstar and Blake's as a loser" Hunter stated simply

"Hey!" Blake said

"What happened?" Kira asked

"Well I caught a totally awesome wave, and everyone treated me as if I was like some superstar. And Blake had a horrible wipe out that had people laughing" Tori summed up

"You can surf?" Kira asked

"Oh yeah I love to surf!" Tori said "Actually Kelly's helping me open a surf shop… its going to be next to hers and she said that all her surf business will go to me… she already has too much work on her hands right"

"I always wanted to learn" Kira said wistfully

"Well if you want I can teach you sometime"

"Yeah! You should all come during the summer and we'll teach you the finer points of everything we know" Dustin said

"With Dustin, you'll only be there for about 2 minutes" Shame mumbled

"Thanks…"

"That's a great idea" Tommy said

"What can you teach us?" Ethan asked

"Skateboarding… I'm the master!" Shane said

"Motocross" Blake, Dustin and Hunter said

"What type of rider are you?" Trent asked

"Actually I'm a freestyle rider" Dustin said

"125" Blake said

"250" Hunter said

"Since when?" Dustin and Blake asked

"Since you kicked my ass… and Kelly asked me too"

"What do you guys do for fun?" Tori asked

"I play soccer"

"Video games"

"I draw"

"Play guitar"

"Ok not that I don't mind you guys here… but why are you here?" Kim asked

"Well you're going to be with you for the next two months" Blake said

"Yeah… we have it all figured out, we'll all help take care of you"

"What?" Kim asked

"Well since you helped out us throughout our whole ninja ranger thing we're going to help you through you're last weeks of pregnancy" Tori said

"We even assigned chores for everyone to do" Dustin said

"And what is everyone's chore?" Kim asked amused

"Well Tori and Hunter are doing the cooking?"

"Hunter? Cooking?" Kim asked laughing

"Hey! I've become pretty good with Tori's help" Hunter said

"I'd beware Blake, Hunter might steal your girl" Shane said

"I wont fall for his charms" Tori said with a wink then leaned over and kissed Blake

"Shane and Dustin are doing the cleaning"

"And what is Blake doing?" Tommy asked

"Errands" Everyone said simply

"So he got the easy job?" Conner asked

"Nope he got the hardest one" Tori said

"Yeah… he has to get whatever we need whenever we need it" Dustin said

"How'd he get it?" Trent asked

"Shortest stick" Blake said sadly

"Oh and Dana and Carter are in town" Hunter said

"They are?"

"Yeah their staying with Uncle Jason and Aunt Trini… also Eric and Taylor will be in town along with Jen and Wes"

"Ok I have to ask…. Why?" Tommy asked

"Well Jen and Wes are going to know exactly when mom goes into labor so everything will be ready to take mom to the hospital" Hunter said

"And Eric and Taylor will keep Lizzie company, lots of the time. Since Mom can't play with her"

"Is there anything we can do?" Kira asked

"Well yes actually" Tori said "Ethan we have a job for you"

"That is?" Ethan asked

"Well we'll give you a list of e-mail addresses you need to send an e-mail asking when flights are arriving and what days their coming and who is coming"

"Alright"

"Trent, can you take over Kim's hours at Hayley's?" Hunter asked

"Yeah of course"

"Kira and Conner"

"Yeah?" the asked

"Nothing! You guys can't do anything! You guys have been putting off you're dates! You can't anymore!" Kim protested

They all looked at her

"I'm serious"

Ding Dong

"I'll get it" Blake said getting up knowing no one else will after Kim's outburst

Blake opened the door

"There's a rumor someone in this house is going to have a baby soon!" came a very familiar voice

Blake ran into the room

"Alright who told them?" He asked

"Who told who what?" Kim asked

"Them" Blake said as three people came into the room flowed by one with his head down

"Eric! Tally! Kyle! What are you guys doing here?" Kim asked excited

"We want to help" Tally said

"They followed me…" Cam said with his head down still "I think Kapri and Marah were following too"

"Well I guess we'll have a full house" Kim said

"Whoa… you know my brother?" Conner asked

Eric looked at Conner "Hey Bro!" he said hugging him

"Yeah"

"They are a lot alike…"Ethan muttered to Kira, Kira laughed

Eric looked at Kira

"And who is this beautiful lady?" He asked taking Kira's hand. Kira blushed

"Kira" Kira said

"What a beautiful name" Eric said

"Ok bro, back off!" Conner said getting in-between the two

"Whoa! I get it" Eric said holding up his hands "I'm backing off"

Kira smiled, seeing Conner jealous was a new one for her.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Conner asked "I thought you were training"

"Well our teachers are here!" Eric said pointing to Tori, Dustin and Shane

"Yeah… we got off until they get back" Kyle answered

"We thought we come visit Ms. Hart since we heard she was pregnant"

"Actually… it's Mrs. Oliver"

"You got married?!?!" The trio asked in shock

"When did that happen?"

"A while ago…"

"No one tells us anything!" Tally complained

"So… how do you guys know Kim?"

"Uh… well she tutored us a little bit" Kyle said

"Yeah... Eric simply wouldn't pay attention, and almost got kicked out"

"No way! Dude! Not true!" Eric defended

Tommy got up

"Where are you going?" Kim asked

"I need to go pick up Lizzie from Kari's house"

"I'll get her Dr. O…" Conner said getting up

"Are you sure Conner?"

"Of course I am… Lizzie loves me!"

"Bro… you're leaving your girl with us? There's a chance she won't be yours when you get back"

"Right…" Conner answered laughing he gave Kira a kiss "She's mine, right babe?"

"Babe?"

Conner panicked "uh…"

Kira just gave him another kiss "It's fine now"

"Off to get Lizzie!" Conner sang walking out the door, all the rangers laughed at him

"How is Lizzie, anyway?" Tori asked

"Good… very happy… she and Conner get along so well" Kim gushed "It's cute!"

"Conner's great with little Kids… he was with our sister"

"Sister?" Kira, Ethan and Trent asked in shock

"Yeah… we had a little sister… and she and Conner use to play and hang out all the time but our sister got diagnosed with cancer… and we lost her about a year later"

Everyone was silent for a few moments

"I can't believe that" Hunter said

"Yeah… I don't know what we would do if we lost Lizzie…"

Kim started to sob, Tommy pulled Kim closer and started rubbing her back "It's ok… guys lets not talk about this anymore"

"Good idea"

"We're here!!!" Came a striking voice

All the rangers clasped their hands over their ears "ow…"

"Ahh… Kapri! Marah! You made it!"

"Well of course we made it!"

"Yeah there's no way you were going to have that baby without us seeing you pregnant first!" Marah said

"Have you met Cassidy?" Trent asked

"Cassidy? Who's Cassidy?" Marah asked turning to Kapri, who just shrugged her shoulders

"A girl that looks just like you…" Ethan muttered

"A girl that looks like me…? Oh! Is she Blonde?"

"Yeah…" The Dino rangers said

"I saw her! She was simply stunning!" Marah said excited

"Are you sure their not twins?" Kira asked

"I don't think so…" Cam answered "I hope not that means I'd be related to another one"

Kim laughed at this

"We are back! Hope everyone missed us!" Conner shouted walking into where everyone was with Lizzie

"We missed you Lizzie" The Dino rangers said, and Conner stuck his tongue out at them

"Eric! Tally! Kyle!" Lizzie shouted and ran to hug Eric

"Hey pint-size, I missed you" Eric said picking her up

"I missed you too! All of you! My family is all here!" Lizzie said happily

Everyone smiled at her, she was so cute sometimes… well all the time

"I hate to bust up the party though but it is getting late"

"Oh foo! It is!" Kapri said

"We were planning to stay long! But we didn't know how to get here, so we had to wait till Cam left so we could fallow him!" Marah said

"Come visit next week" Kim says "Now that you know the way"

"Good idea!" they both exclaimed

"I probably need to show them the way home…" Cam muttered "I just came to drop this off, it's from Dad" Cam held out a little box full of packets

"What is it?"

"Special tea… it will help you" Cam said

"Thanks Cam" Kim said getting up before Tommy could stop her, she walked over and gave Cam a hug, "you come visit soon too"

"I promise" Cam said "Let's go you two… I can't have you getting lost"

Cam, Marah and Kapri left.

"That leaves us!" Dustin said

"Well I think I'll crash… I'm on break so I'm going to sleep for a while" Eric said setting Lizzie down.

"Do you have to go?"

"Yeah, sorry, I'll be back though, I can promise you that" Eric promised

Lizzie smiled and hugged Eric, along with Tally and Kyle

"Where are you guys staying?" Tommy asked

"My house" Eric answered

"Alright… see you guys" Kim said hugging them too, then watched as they left.

"That leaves… the ninja rangers and dino rangers!" Lizzie said happily

"Yup" Conner answered picking up Lizzie

"You're not leaving too yet are you?" Lizzie asked looking like she was about to burst into tears. Conner's face softened a lot,

"In a little while"

"Where are you staying?" Kim asked

"Well we were hoping to stay here, since we wanted to help you" Tori answered

Kim looked to Tommy

"Of course you guys can stay here we have room" Tommy said smiling

"Then I'm going to crash" Dustin said heading up the stays going to find a room

"Same… I'll make sure he doesn't pick our rooms" Hunter said fallowing Dustin

"oh cra-crud! I forgot my mom needs my help!" Ethan said getting p and running out of the house

"I probably should go too, my dad had been getting angry a lot lately for being late and not working on business stuff" Trent said sadly getting up and leaving.

"Conner didn't you drive them here?" Kim asked

"No… they took Trent's car, I drove Kira and me here" Conner said grasping Kira's hand

"Oh… so you two are together!" Tori said happily

Kira nodded with a blush "Yeah"

"That's great! You're apart of the club now!"

"What club?" Kira asked

"The female ranger dating another ranger club" Kim supplied

"This happens a lot?"

"Of course! Every team has a ranger romance!" Tori and Kim said

"Well I guess I am apart of the club" Kira said happily and looked at Conner "and I couldn't be happier"

Conner leaned down and gave her a kiss "That's good"

"Ew! I see Tori and Blake do that enough! I don't need to see more!" Shane complained "I'm going to find a room to crash in" Shane ran off before Tori could hit him

* * *

Soon Tori and Blake left to go to bed and it left Tommy, Kim, Kira, Conner and a fast asleep Lizzie in Conner's arms. 

"It's getting late you two" Kim said looking at her clock

"Yeah we should go" Kira said standing up

"Conner if you want you can put Lizzie to bed"

"Sure" Conner said slowly getting up and walked up stairs

Conner walked into Lizzie's room and laid her down. He covered her up and grabbed her teddy bear and placed it in her arms. He smiled and left the room to see Kira, Tommy and Kim standing there waiting for him, with big smiles on their face.

"What?" Conner asked

"Nothing" They all said

"Night you two" Kim said giving them each a hug before heading off to her room

"Bye Dr. O" Kira and Conner said before they left the house

"Bye guys"

* * *

Kim was lying in bed when Tommy walked into the room. 

"Did you kiss Lizzie go night?" Kim asked

"Of course I did" Tommy said sitting on the bed

"This is going to be an interesting next few weeks isn't it?" Kim asked

"Yeah… Ninja Storm team… Dino Thunder… at least you wont have to get off the couch, and don't always have to have Trini over if I'm going to be late coming home. Plus I know how happy you are that Blake and Hunter are here"

"Yeah, I'm really happy. For everything. I feel like this is all a dream and I'm just going to wake up and still be in Florida waiting for my life to really start so I can spend it with you"

"It's not a dream… I promise you. This is all real" Tommy said kissing her lying down

"That makes me really happy" Kim said

* * *

"You never told me you had a sister" Kira stated when they were on the road heading to her house 

"Yeah, well it's something I don't like to talk about. She was too young to go… then I lost my brother when he left for Ninja training"

Kira grasped Conner's hand and gave it a squeeze, he quickly looked at her

"I'm sorry" Kira said quietly

"It's fine, I go to visit her grave every month. Plus now Lizzie is around" Conner said with a smile "and now I have you"

"Yeah and I'm not going anywhere"

"Good! Now do you want to join me, Trent and Ethan for a game of soccer tomorrow? I've got to practice and the coach said I can use the school field"

"Sure, I'd love to, even if it is to watch you show off"

"Only for you" Conner said as he came to a stop light and quickly leaned over and kissed her

* * *

**

* * *

**

**Also I'd like to thank all my reviewers who supported me… I was going to stop if something wasn't done… but you guys kept supporting me! THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!**

**I want to say thank you to the fallowing for all your support:**

**gigletrig **

**Nimrodel **

**Elessar **

**grits **

**lalacrazygurl138 **

**TKcola5 **

**jps1926 **

**GinaStar **

**Pinkywriter**

**LostChik7**

**Socialbutterfly85‏**

**Cranelove‏**

**general-joseph-dickson**

**and if I missed anybody I'm sorry! Just tell me and I'll mention you next chapter… I got so many PMs and reviews about this I cant keep everyone straight so just let me know!**

**Also I want to say thanks to all my PWL sisters! You guys rock!!!**

**Anyway next chapter is a Kira/Conner… I haven't focused on them too much and I really want too, so I am! . DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!**

**Preview:**

"_**If someone would've told me at the beginning of the year I'd be going out with Conner McKnight king of all jocks I wouldn't have believed them"**_

"_**I never thought I'd ever have a date with you" Conner said**_

"_**Maybe that's because we come from two different worlds"**_

"_**That never stopped me from liking you"**_

"_**You liked me?"**_


	34. A Romantic Night

Disclaimer: I do not own the power rangers…

* * *

**Dedicated to one of my loyal readers: lalacrazygurl138**

I promised you I would dedicate a chapter to you and I did! I never break my promises! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"So Ethan, Trent we'll meet here tomorrow?" Conner asked packing up his stuff 

"Sure… wait where are you going? I thought we were going to play some more"

"I would love to, but cant. I need to head home take a shower and pick up Kira"

"Oh… big date?" Trent asked with a smile on his face

"If you have to know, yes it is" Conner said smirking

"Don't say anything stupid" Ethan suggested

"That might be hard" Trent said laughing

"HaHa…" Conner said dryly and opened his water bottle and sprayed them with it before running off, not before calling out to them "Sorry, you guys needed a shower"

Trent and Ethan looked at each and laughed

"Man, we need to get him back" Ethan said

"Did you see him run off, I think he's more afraid of Kira"

Ethan started making whipping noises

Trent laughed at him "No doubt"

* * *

Conner drove home quickly, took a shower and blew dried his hair, changed into a white muscle shirt with a red button up over it and buttoned up. He pulled on a pair of black pants put on his shoes and was heading out of the house. 

"Conner, where are you going?" Mrs. McKnight asked

"Out, I have a date" Conner said running a hand threw his hair

"With who? Not one of those bimbos from school I hope"

"No, with my girlfriend… you remember Kira Ford"

"The singer?"

"Yes the singer"

"Oh well good!" She said happily "I want you to bring her home so I can meet her"

"You're kidding right?" Conner said and his month hanging open

"No"

"Fine…" Conner said sighing heading out the door

'I can't believe Kira has to meet my mom' By no means is he embarrassed by Kira, it's his family who embarrasses him. His mother is very strict when it comes to girls he dates. She has an idea of how there are suppose to look and act and if that girl doesn't match what she wants she gets very cold and mean until the girl leaves. He really wants his mom to like Kira. So he was worried.

Conner arrived at Kira's house he got the flowers he picked up and walked to her door. Kira answered the door with a smile on her face, she was wearing a black skirt with a yellow halter top, she was wearing black high-heeled shoes and her hair was up in a bun with some hair framing her face.

"Hey Conner"

"Hey babe" He said pulling her in for a kiss, when they pulled away he gave her the flowers.

"Thank you, hold on let me put these in water. Come in"

"You look really beautiful" Conner complimented as he followed her into the kitchen

"Thank you, I normally don't get so dressed up but-"

"You look great in whatever you wear"

Kira blushed but didn't say anything, she just filled up the vase and placed the flowers inside.

"So where are we going?"

"Well I was thinking we'd go out to dinner, then on the next mission which would be desert. Then just take a walk through the park"

"When did you become a romantic?"

"Being in love does that to you" Conner said grasping her hand then kissing it

Kira blushed

"I've never seen you this way before." Kira said

"Let's go our reservations are for seven… and it now… 6:50, crap we're going to be late!"

Conner and Kira hurried out of Kira's house into Conner's car off to the restaurant. When they got there they got seated pretty quickly, they ordered drinks and they were there, alone just starring into each other's eyes.

"You know you're a completely different person then you were at the beginning of the year"

"Yeah…" Conner said

"If someone would've told me at the beginning of the year I'd be going out with Conner McKnight, king of all jocks, I wouldn't have believed them"

"I never thought I'd ever have a date with you" Conner said

"Maybe that's because we come from two different worlds"

"That never stopped me from liking you"

"You liked me?"

"Since freshmen year, when you were new to Reefside. You were introduced to the class as the new kid, you smiled shyly and went to sit by yourself and didn't speak to anybody. You took out a pad of paper and a smiley pen and started writing, lyrics I assume. I can even remember my thoughts. They were all about how pretty you looked."

"And then one of your friends made fun of me calling me a loner"

"Yeah… but I never said anything"

Kira thought about it "You didn't… you kept quiet, and then you came over after your friends left and apologized to me for their stupid-ness"

"Yeah, I was so happy to talk to you but that was the last time we talked I just kind of admired you from afar. I'm so grateful for becoming who we are, because we became friends… and now more"

Kira smiled at that "I've never known"

"Well know you do now"

"I've liked you since sophomore year" Kira mumbled

"Since sophomore year?"

"Yeah… I was walking past the park with my guitar, I was actually heading home and you were playing soccer with a little girl. It just made me smile and I thought you can't be all that bad"

"Well I'm not thank you very much"

Kira laughed at Conner as he folded his arms over his chest

* * *

"That was a great dinner, I don't think I'll be eating for a week" Kira said as they walked out of the restaurant. 

"So I guess you don't want to go for desert" Conner said jokingly

Kira eyes lit up "Pick anywhere, anything as along as I can get something chocolate"

"Well lucky for me, I have this" Conner said pulling out a chocolate kiss

Kira smiled

"I know you better then you think I do" Conner said with a smile

Kira took the chocolate from Conner and placed a kiss on his lips

"I can see you do"

They started for the park

"So how much do you know about me?" Kira asked

"Well, you're favorite flavor gum is strawberry but not any kind it has to be bubbleyum, you like be different then everyone. You favorite TV show is Charmed although you'd probably never admit it. Your favorite colors are yellow and black…"

"Actually I'm think about changing my favorite colors"

"To what?"

"Yellow and red"

After about an hour of walking around the park, they sat down in front of the lake. Conner sat down first and Kira sat between his legs so she could lay on his chest.

"This is real beautiful"

Conner nodded his head in agreement, Kira turned to look at him and leaned in to kiss him.

"This has be the most perfect date ever"

Conner smiled and kissed her again

"It doesn't have to end yet, how about we go back to my house and watch a movie"

Kira gave him a look

"I promise not any of that, just to lie on the couch and watch a movie, I just don't want this night to end"

"Sure" Kira said nodding

"Let's pick you up some clothes first so you're comfortable"

"Good idea"

* * *

After they went back to get Kira comfortable clothes she didn't change into them she just grabbed them and they were off. The next stop was the video store to pick up a movie, they ended up picking A Walk To Remember and SAW. 

Conner lead Kira into his living room.

"Wow your house is huge" Kira said then she started looking around the living room when she stopped a trophy case, there were tons of soccer trophy's with Conner's name on them.

"Wow, you must be pretty good" Kira said smiling turning back to face Conner

"Yeah, well I've been playing soccer my who life, like you've been into music"

"True, I guess you've been trying for your dream for a long while"

"Yeah"

"Conner, are you here?" asked Mrs. McKnight's voice

Conner walked out of the room, "Yeah mom, I'm home and Kira's over" Conner yelled up stairs

Within the next few seconds Mrs. McKnight came down stairs

"Where is she?"

"Looking at the trophy case, impressed"

She smiled and walked into the living and saw Kira looking at all the trophies

"Hello Kira" Mrs. McKnight said Kira turned her head and saw her standing there

"Hello Mrs. McKnight" Kira said

Conner's mom shot Conner a look "Um… I'm going to change I'll be right back down" Conner said and excused himself, and left the room

"So Kira did you two have a nice date?"

"Yes we did, Conner is simply amazing"

"Did you pay for any of it?"

"No, he won't let me pay… I offer. But one time he told me to worry about it, and said if I ask to pay again that we won't be together. But I still bring money just in case he's ever low"

"So where do you see yourself in the future"

"Well hopefully my music career will take off."

"You want to be a singer?"

Kira nodded

"What's your fall back?"

"Well… I haven't decided form there yet, I have two things in mind. I would like to be Doctor or Nurse, or even possibly a music teacher"

"Very nice… and you look very lovely, where did you get that outfit?"

"Uh… well I didn't buy it, my friend Kim picked it out for me when I was in Florida. She has a much better fashion sense than I do"

"What do you normally like wearing?"

"Anything comfortable"

Conner's mom smiled

Conner came down the stairs at that moment

"Everybody having fun?"

Kira smiled up at him

"Kira you can change if you want… the bath room is up the stairs first door on your right"

"Ok thanks" Kira excused herself and went to find the bathroom to change into comfortable clothes.

"So what do you think?" Conner asked hopefully

"I like her, she has a good head on her shoulders"

Conner smiled "She's amazing"

"I can tell"

* * *

Kira ended up sleeping over since she fell asleep on the couch comfortable on Conner who also fell asleep. Mrs. McKnight walked into the room seeing them asleep and caleed Mr. and Mrs. Ford to tell them Kira is asleep and she should just sleep and that she'll make sure she's home early the next morning. 

After she hung up she grabbed a blanket and put it over them. She walked as Conner put his arm protectively around Kira's waist and how she snuggled closer to him, and she smiled.

'Maybe this will work' She thought

* * *

**Meanwhile**

"How do you think their date went?" Kim asked as she crawled into her bed with Tommy

"Probably pretty good since, Conner would do anything to make her happy"

"Yeah"

"Everyone asleep"

"Yeah Dustin, Hunter and Shane passed out after the long day… Lizzie sleeping soundly, Blake's almost asleep and Tori reading before heading to bed."

Tommy laughed and pulled Kim closer to him

"I love You"

"I love you too" Kim smiled and kissed him sweetly on the lips

* * *

**

* * *

A/N: yeah i had to add a little Tommy/Kim moment... that's just me... lol **

**REVIEW!!!**

**Preview:**

"_**Ok do you think that he's going a little over the top to get Ethan's card back?" Kira asked**_

_**Kim walked over to them**_

"_**Maybe he knows something we don't" Trent stated **_

"_**Like what?"**_

"_**I don't know….there's got to be a reason he's fighting her" **_

_**Kim laughed and was finally by the teens**_

"_**Kim what's going on?" Kira asked**_

"_**You'll see" Kim said**_


	35. Overdue and Secrets

Disclaimer: I don't own the rangers

* * *

Kim caught Tommy in the hallway while heading to Principal Randell's office.

"Kim what are you doing here?" Tommy asked

"Blake dropped me off… to drop this off for you" Kim said smiling holding out a folder with papers in it

"Thank you so much! I couldn't believe that I forgot this morning"

"I'm used to it" Kim said

Tommy gave her a quick kiss

"Where you heading?" Kim asked

"To Randell's office, I need to see if I can get Ethan's and Devin's cards back"

"I'll come with since I need to wait for Blake to come back and pick me up"

"Alright"

They walked into Randell's office to see Randell transform in Elsa.

"I knew there was something I didn't like about you"

Elsa turned to face Tommy and Kim "I was wondering how long I could pull this off"

"I have to give you credit we've should've seen it… well it looks like its all over… Miss Randell"

"It's a shame Tommy, We could've had something"

Kim started laughing

"Sorry I'm married"

Elsa then attacked Tommy. They were fighting in the office until she blasted him and walked off, Kim helped Tommy off the ground as he contacted Ethan to tell him to meet out side. Tommy chased after Randell and started fighting.

Kimberly was watching Principal Randell and Tommy fighting in front of the school. Of course she wasn't aloud to get involved, but this was sure funny to watch. Especially since the bell was going to ring any minute and school would be dismissed.

Ring

And there went the bell. Kim laughed as all the students came out of the school watching in amassment that their principal and teacher are fighting… literally fighting. She looked to see Kira and Conner in complete shock. And Trent just laughing behind them.

"Ok do you think that he's going a little over the top to get Ethan's card back?" Kira asked

Kim walked over to them

"Maybe he knows something we don't" Trent stated

"Like what?"

"I don't know….there's got to be a reason he's fighting her"

Kim laughed and was finally by the teens

"Kim what's going on?" Kira asked

"You'll see" Kim said

"What is Dr. O doing, he's so going to get fired"

"It's Elsa" Ethan said joining them

Kim got a frown on her face "You ruined it"

"Randell's Elsa?" Kira asked

And as she said that Randell transformed into Elsa, which had most of the students go running off screaming.

"You fight well for a Science teacher" Elsa said

"You're not bad for a principal"

"Former Principal…. Tell the school board I resign" She said and disappeared into an invisaportal

"wait!" Ethan said "Aw man, don't go"

"Don't go? Are you kidding?" Conner asked in disbelief

"She has the ruby dragon card"

"As in Dragon wars?" Kim asked

"Yeah"

"You have the rarest card?"

"Yeah…and Randell I mean Elsa took it"

"That totally sucks, we'll get it back for you" Kim said hugging Ethan's shoulders

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" Conner asked

"I had to get out of the house, if I here Dustin say Dude one more time" Kim cut herself off

"You should really get home, Dr. O is not going to be happy"

"He knows I'm here"

"He does?"

"Yeah he forgot a few things at home so I brought them to him, I'm just waiting for Blake to come pick me up again."

They all started walking to the parking lot.

Conner grunted "I can't believe we couldn't figure it out! I mean they look the same except one has glasses!"

Kim laughed a little

"Hey Clark Kent and Superman look the same and no one ever puts that together"

"Good point"

"People are just oblivious like that" Kim said with a smile "even us"

"I just can't believe she took my ruby dragon card! I've been looking for that card since I was a kid"

"Look maybe I can do something about it" Trent spoke up suddenly

"Like what?" Ethan asked curious

"I don't know… something. Leave it to me" Trent said then left them, leaving all them confused.

"That's was weird" Kim muttered

"Yeah…" The rangers agreed

"Hey guys, we're still meeting for training?" Tommy asked by his car

"Yeah, we'll be there" Conner answered for them

"Dr. O, who's going to be the new principal?" Kira asked

"That's a good question, I heading over to the school board right now to fill them in on everything" Tommy said then glanced at Kim "can one of you guys take her home?"

Kim frowned

"I can" Conner answered

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here!" Kim said sounding frustrated "and I'm just _her_ now! Ugh! Forget it! I'll wait for Blake!" Kim said storming off towards the front of the school

"Smooth you two" Kira said before running off after Kim

* * *

"I don't know Dr. Oliver, he's been acting kind of weird lately, like there's something he's not telling us"

"But dude, you got to admit he's not the most open person about what's going on with him"

"And what's with him going after the ruby dragon card?"

"He'll be here, he probably just got hung up at the cyber café" Tommy said with as sigh

"What's wrong Dr. O?" Kira asked

"Kim's not speaking to me… as soon as I got home, she was watching TV, I went over to give her a kiss and she turned her cheek at me, and the ninja rangers have been quiet which is not a good sign"

"She'll get over it, her emotions are just running a little high, especially since she's been locked up in a house"

"She was out today!" Tommy protested "She's a week late and she was out of the house!"

"That's because everyone is scared of her…" Conner said

Then all a of a sudden the monster came out of no where

"I guess Elsa didn't waste any time" Kira said

"Not good" Ethan said

"Ready?" Conner asked

"Ready!" everyone responded

"Dino Thunder! Power Up!"

* * *

"And why are we watching Scooby Doo?" Trini asked sitting on the couch with Kim

"Because... it's like the best movie!" Kim said excited

"Whatever you say" Trini said with a laugh and handed Kim a pint of ice cream and spoon, before picking hers up

"Where's Tommy?" Trini asked while the previews were playing

"I don't know" Kim muttered shoving a spoon full of ice cream in her mouth

"You don't know?"

"I don't care is more like it"

"What did he do?"

"I don't want to talk about it! The movie is starting!" Kim said to end the conversation

Trini looked at Kim weird "I'll be right back" she said getting off the couch and walked into the kitchen

"You guys know what's up with Kim?"

"No, she's been a bad mood since Blake came home with her" Hunter said

"I bet Dr. Oliver said something stupid again" Tori said going into the fridge

"Probably" Hunter and Trini agreed

Everyone heard the front door open and saw Tommy, Kira, Conner, Ethan and Trent head to the lab without saying anything to anyone.

* * *

"Trent, we're a team. We work together doing something that takes the ultimate trust in each other"

"If you're holding out on us, how do you expect us to trust you out in battle?" Conner asked seriously

"You're right, ok? This is how it is. I went to Mesogog's lab to get the card back" Trent defended himself with a sigh

"You what?!?! By your self?!?" Kira asked outraged

"I found a patrol that took me right there, I was just trying to help you out, Ethan, so I took a shot"

"That wasn't a real smart thing to do"

"Yeah, it was stupid… I got knocked out by that thing and was barely there in time to help you guys"

"Dr. O, he was just being a good friend… any of us would've done the same thing" Ethan defended and Conner and Kira nodded their heads in agreement

"We'll none of you better in the future" Tommy warned

"It won't happen again I promise"

"So that was your big secret?" Kira ask a little uneasy

"Yeah… look I got to go… my head still feel a little foggy"

"Alright well go home and get some rest" Tommy instructed and Trent left the lab

"Something on your mind Kira"

"I don't know… there's just something not quite right with him"

"He's had a good knock to the head… I'd be feeling kind of spacey too" Everyone looked at him "More than usual"

The computer started beeping to show that the monster was back

* * *

Kim looked up as Trent entered the room to leave the house

"You ok?" asked pausing the movie

"Yeah… I'm just a little tired and dizzy" He answered

"Do you want someone to drive you home? You shouldn't be driving if you're dizzy" Kim said

"No that would be too much work since I brought my car"

"I don't think it would be a problem, Blake and Hunter can do it. Rangers always stick together"

"No I'm good, I promise"

"Alright if you're sure"

"I am" Trent said then left the house

"That was weird… is he always like that?"

"Not like that"

Then she heard his communicator go off

"Now he's going to rush off to battle" Kim muttered

* * *

After the battle it was dark, Tommy came home to see Kim sleeping on the couch with a note on the coffee table. He picked it up and read it

_Tommy,_

_She fell asleep towards the end of the movie, I didn't think I should wake her, she ate dinner so don't worry. Tori and Hunter even made you a plate and put it in the fridge you just have to warm it up. And Lizzie has eaten and been put to bed, she was scared she wasn't going to sleep because Kim didn't tuck her in, so if I were you I'd go say good night, if you weren't planning to do so already. I would've stayed until you got home but I had to get home to Jason. Hope you and Kim solve the issue you guys were having… my advice, apologize… even if it's not your fault. Love ya._

_Trini_

Tommy looked down at Kim, she looked really sad unlike usual. She normally looked peaceful while sleeping. Tommy realized she's probably going to be pissed if he wakes her up, but he didn't care.

"Kim? Beautiful?" Tommy said softly gently shaking Kim

Kim's eyes opened slowly and she whined "What?"

"You need to come upstairs to bed, and say good night to your daughter, Trini said she's afraid to fall asleep without you tucking her in"

Kim muttered and nodded her head, she held out her hands in front of her. Tommy grasped her hands and helped her up.

"I'm sorry Kim" Tommy muttered

"I over reacted… I seem to be doing that a lot huh?"

"Kim your pregnant… not only that your overdue, it's perfectly ok. I should be more understating"

Kim smiled "Now that, that's all settled, help me up the stairs. Down is easy… up is hard…"

Tommy smiled and helped her upstairs to Lizzie's room.

Lizzie was still up, she was looking through her photo album.

"Hey Lizard what are you doing up still?" Kim asked as she sat on Lizzie's bed

"Thinking… I need more pictures! I want Kira, Conner, Ethan and Trent in here. And Hay-hay… she's not in here yet."

"We'll work on it soon, I promise" Kim said with a smile

"Really?"

"Yeah"

Lizzie snuggled under the covers and Kim tucked her in.

"Good night, I love you" Kim said

"I love you too mommy. I love you daddy"

"I love you too, princess" Tommy said giving her a kiss good night

Tommy and Kim walked out of the room

"Where's the Ninja rangers?"

"Out, I forced them out. They'll be back by 11. They need to have fun instead of taking care of me constantly"

"Good point, now let's get you too bed."

"I love you" Tommy said as he got Kim settled in

"Good, if you didn't I'd kill you for making me like this" Kim said

"In other words you love me too?" Tommy translated

"Of course" Kim smiled and gave him a kiss.

* * *

Next morning at school, Tommy, Kira, Conner and Ethan were walking in the hallway.

"Did you learn something from this Ethan?"

"Yeah… leave the card games at home from now on" Ethan mumbled

"Dude, how about leaving it to the kids from now on" Conner shot in

"Yeah seriously, your much to smart for that" Kira interjected

"You guys still don't get it… but it's alright I don't except you to understand" Ethan said

Anton and Trent walk by

"Hey Anton" Tommy said getting his attention "How are you?"

"Tommy… I'm fine, I understand you're looking for a new principal"

"Why? You interested?" Tommy asked

Kira, Conner and Ethan get a look of shock on their faces

"I'm sure, Dr. Mercer is far too busy to run a school" Kira injected quickly, Trent laughed a bit

"Yeah! Far too busy" Ethan added quickly after Kira

"Relax everybody… she's right" Anton reassured, then a beeping went off "see even as we speak" Anton went into his pocket to pull out his beeper (A/N: who still has those?) when Ethan's card fell out of his pocket. Everyone looked towards the floor at the card then up at him.

Ethan bent over to pick up the card "um… how did you get this?"

"Honestly I don't know" Anton said taking it from Ethan "Trent is this yours?"

"No, I don't know how it got there" Trent said with a stiff laugh, everyone looked at them with a serious expression with a hint of shock.

Anton's breathing got heavy and his stance seemed to falter a little bit.

"Anton, are you ok?" Tommy asked worried

Anton collapsed farther to the ground "Fine" he said breathy

"Why don't we get you some help?" Tommy asked trying to help him

"NO!" Anton said taking off down the hall. Tommy fallowed after him, with Kira, Conner and Ethan right behind him.

"Leave Him alone!" Trent yelled after them "He'll be fine" He fallowed after them "He's a doctor!"

They fallowed Anton all the way to a Tommy's classroom, Anton wasn't facing them. Trent stood in front of the rangers. The Anton turned around and he turned into Mesogog.

"NO WAY!" Conner exclaimed "Mercer is…"

"Mesogog" Tommy finished in a whisper

"Oh this is one crazy week" Ethan said

Kira got a thoughtful look on her face then turned to Trent quickly "this is your big secret? You knew this all along."

"He's my father, how could I tell you?"

"You will pay for betraying me, Trent" Mesogog said "You will pay dearly"

"I never betrayed you!" Trent exclaimed

"He betrayed us! If anything" Conner said soundly very mad

Mesogog turned back into Anton and Anton was on the ground holding his head, he looked back up at Trent.

"Trent… I'm sorry" with that said Anton disappeared in an invisaportal

* * *

**

* * *

A/N: Yay! Another chapter!!! I'm glad! I already started working on the next chapter!**

**REVIEW!!!**

_**Preview:**_

_**Of course everyone decided at that moment to FREAK out…**_

"_**Come on, let's get you going" Tommy said**_

_**Trying to help Kim up the stairs**_

"_**Red Time Force Ranger to the Rescue!" Came Wes's voice**_

_**Tommy and Kim looked up to see Wes almost to them**_


	36. Test of Red

Disclaimer: I don't own the power rangers

* * *

Kim Time!

Kim woke up and reached out for Tommy only to hit cold bed, she sat up confused, normally Tommy always stays with her. She looked up at the blinking red numbers on the clock and they read… 12:34.

Kim groaned and fell to the bed "I can't believe how late I slept in"

Kim pulled herself up out of bed, she was tired but she seemed to be tired all the time now. Kim was just about to walk down stairs when someone grabbed her arm.

"Morning sleepy head"

"Too early… leave me alone" Kim mumbled jokingly

Blake just laughed and helped her down the stairs

"You do I'm just pregnant, right? Not ill… I can get down the stairs myself"

"Don't want to take that chance mom" Hunter said going from one room to another, passing them

Kim huffed as she went to sit on the couch so she could watch TV.

"Where's Tommy?" Kim asked Blake

"He went to school" Dustin said passing

"What are you guys doing? Not destroying my house I hope"

"NO!" All the ninja storm rangers answered

"Good" Kim said smiling "So what are you doing"

"Any day now you should be having the baby and we're cleaning" Dustin said passing by again with Shane

"I'm just cooking" Hunter said

"I'm teaching him how to not burn cookies!" Tori said with a smile

"And I'm helping you around" Blake said smiling "Since we got strict orders from the greatest ranger himself… to keep you either in bed or on the couch…"

Kim glared at her son, who just smiled brightly

"I can't wait until I have this kid! I hate being a week late!" Kim grumbled

Blake laughed her

"No funny! He's got his fathers genes! Lizzie wasn't late!" Kim whined

Blake just laughed more

* * *

Kim sat on the couch eating out of a Ben and Jerry's ice cream tub, cookie dough, her favorite. She was watching Charmed on TV. Kim laughed as she watched one of her favorite episodes, the episode where Wyatt was born. It was only the start and what made her laugh was Leo trying to catch the golden goose that was walking around the house.

"I can't believe Piper isn't going insane about the geese" Kim mumbled putting another scope in mouth "I'd go insane"

She felt very relaxed, she finally got the ninja team out of her house, they were driving her crazy running around everywhere, so she suggested that they go out and have some fun for a while, with A LOT of persuasion they left, knowing Tommy would be home soon to take care of her. But that wasn't until he got home for right now she could just relax and watch her favorite TV.

The front slammed

Or at least she thought she could. Kim looked to see Conner storming towards the lab, Kira and Ethan were behind him fallowed by Tommy.

"Tommy? What's going on?" Kim asked

"Trent lied to us…"

"How so?"

"Anton is Mesogog and he knew"

Kim put her hand to month "No! Are you serious?"

"Sadly… I am" Tommy said walking over to her, "Conner is going to be ranting in like, five seconds"

"Can I watch and listen since I'm still apart of the team?" Kim wondered

"Of course you can" Tommy said helping her up and taking her down stairs to the lab

* * *

"I always knew that Mercer wasn't PTA material but Mesogog?" Ethan ranted "that's whack!!"

"I'll tell you what's whack! Trent not telling us! That's Whack!"

"Look I'm as mad about this as you guys are, but don't you think we at least owe Trent a chance to explain? I mean… maybe there's a real good reason he didn't tell us" Kira tried to defend

"Well I hope there is… or else I have no choice but ask Trent to surrender his morpher and give up being a power ranger"

"Sounds to me you already decided" Kim said

"What are we suppose to do about this?" Tommy asked

"Like Kira said give him a chance to explain before you decide other things."

"Don't tell me you feel bad for Trent" Conner said looking at Kim and Kira

"You want someone you can't trust running around with those powers?" Ethan butted in

"I'd hate for it to end this way for Trent"

"I agree" Kim muttered "It hurts to have the power taken away"

"If it were me and I had to give up my powers… I don't know if I could do it"

"Oh! That is ironic! I remember when you didn't want to be a ranger at all"

"Yeah right!" Kira said defensively

Then they all remember their real first time meeting in detention falling into a sinkhole, discovering the powers and how Kira walked away the first time saying to forget she was even there.

"Ok I admit at first I wasn't so into it… but everything's different now"

Now they were all remember when they got their morphers and when they morphed for the first time and a bunch of different battles where Kira loved fighting and became stronger.

"I've changed" Kira said "Being a ranger has changed all of us, and look at you, Conner, you are no way the same dumb jock you were when we started!"

Kim and Tommy took that phrase to leave the rangers alone so they can talk through everything… It's something they needed.

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" Conner asked from his spot with a skeptical look on his face

"Well you know what I mean" Kira said looking at the ground

"If he doesn't I do, you have come along way bro" Ethan supplied

Conner started remembering how he was at the beginning of the year all he cared about was soccer and dating then becoming a ranger showed him there was some much out there to experience. He remember gaining his ability and gaining Triassic power and on. How much has changed.

"Ok, point made…" the he looked at Ethan "What about you gamer dude? You're not exactly Mr. Cyber-geek anymore"

Ethan smiled and remembered when he set the sprinklers to go off and how that caused him to get detention and how he gained his power and being a ranger fighting off many Tyrannodrones at once. And Standing up to Derek using knowledge not force. And gaining his hover craft cycle.

"Yeah, I'm pretty cool aren't I?"

"Don't get carried away" Conner said with a laugh "But it's definitely not embarrassing to hang out with you anymore"

"Ok! Now who needs to learn how to give a compliment" Kira said with a smile

"Eh… it's ok… I speak Conner… But you know what still trips me up? Our Teacher is a power ranger Legend"

"And don't forget Kim" Kira added

They started to remember the video and how Tommy gained his powers and fought along side of them. Then onto Kim when she joined the group and he gaining the pink ranger power which gave them the power they needed. And How Kim helped whenever they had a problem.

"We owe them a lot" Kira said

"Yeah we do"

"Are you guys forgetting who almost ended it for good?" Conner asked seriously

He was taking about when Trent fossilized Tommy and how much a wreck Kim was without him.

"Look he was under the gems spell, he's different now!" Kira said defending him again

"Yeah now he forgets to tell us Mesogog is his dad… glad to know he's changed"

"I made a promise" Trent said coming down the stair with Kim and Tommy

"What about your promise to us"

"I never let my feelings get in the way of my ranger duty"

"That may be true Trent… but you've put us in a difficult place. Conner maybe right… I just don't know how we could ever trust you again"

"Tell me what I can do to make this right" Trent asked standing in the middle of everyone "I make no excuses for the harm I caused, but things haven't been easy for me"

Trent started to remember when he met everyone and when they found out Mercer was Trent's dad. And how his dad disappeared in a invisaportal and how he fallowed and found the white dino gem

"I never meant to find the white dino gem, it found me… I tried to fight it but the power was too strong"

Trent remembers trying to tell Kira, and how he was face-to-face with Mesogog and saw Mesogog transform in his dad. How he fought the rangers under the evil and how Anton tried to convince him he didn't like Trent this way and how he wasn't Mesogog by choice. How Anton saved him, and said to use his power for good and Trent swearing he won't tell

"Anton Mercer is the only family I've have, I knew I couldn't break my promise to him. So I decided to fight with you guys until he was free from that mutant freak forever… But first I had to free myself, by destroying the clone of the evil white ranger. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Mesogog, I thought he could handle this on his own. But I was wrong"

"Anton Mercer was my friend. I understand your loyalty, the question now is…. Do they?" Tommy indicated to the Dino Rangers

"Being a ranger is the best thing that's ever happened to me, I don't want to loose that trust me"

"Yeah, I've heard that one before" Conner scoffed

"So let me prove it!"

The computer beeped indicating a monster, Tommy stood up to look at it.

"Here's your chance"

"What? You not seriously going to trust him?" Conner asked in shock

"Look at that thing… we have no choice"

"No… we always have a choice… and I choose that Trent comes with us"

"Thank you… I wont let you down"

Kira, Conner and Ethan lined up to morph

"I hope not" Conner said clearly

"Ready?" Tommy asked

"Ready!"

They all morphed and met at the site with the monster while Kim stayed behind and watched the battle on the computer. She watched and Trent and Tommy got thrown into the water. How Conner became the Triassic ranger and disappeared to fight the monster then came falling back as regular red ranger. Kira, Tommy and Ethan were hit back and on the ground. The monster started heading for Conner when Trent blocked the monster's attack. Then sound came through

"Step aside! It's the red ranger I want!" the monster said in a creepy voice

"the rangers are a team, if your going to destroy somebody. You better starts with me!" Trent voice came through

Then she watched as Trent attacked the monster, then they combined their weapons and aimed at the monster and shot. The monster went down. Then a copy of the megazord arrived. Tommy called forth their zords and they began to fight the copy. The Copy went down but the monster from before became bigger. Trent called upon his and Kim's zords and fought the monster with them. Which destroyed the monster.

"You rock!" Kira said

"Bro, you were awesome out there!" Ethan complimented

"thanks for the help out there Trent, it's always a lot easier when the whole team works together"

Kim hit Tommy in the shoulder

"OK most of the team" Tommy amend

"My zord was out there too!" Kim said smiling and gave Trent a thumbs up

"Thanks Dr. O, Thanks Kim, Like I said… I'm in this for good… That is if you'll have me"

"Well I vote yes!" Kira said stepping up first

"Me too"

"I know Tommy does… and I do too" Kim said

Tommy turned to Conner

"Conner?"

"Just one question…" Conner paused "Are you sure you want to do this? I mean there is a very real chance you'll have to fight Mesogog one day"

"If Mesogog wins… then my father is lost forever… Mesogog has to be defeated… no matter what"

* * *

After everything was situated and everyone was happy again, Kim just had to ruin it, not that she meant but it just happened… Kim gasped in pain, Tommy looked at her worried

"Kim? What's wrong?"

"My water just broke" She gasped out

Of course everyone decided at that moment to FREAK out, (I just watched the episode in Fullmetal alchemist where Hughes's wife had the baby and I see Ed, Al and Nina freaking out… sorry off topic!).

"Come on, let's get you going" Tommy said

Trying to help Kim up the stairs

"Red Time Force Ranger to the Rescue!" Came Wes's voice

Tommy and Kim looked up to see Wes almost to them

"Come on, Jen's got the car waiting for you outside… and Dana is called and she also is on her way to the hospital for you… now let's get you there to have this baby!"

Tommy smiled gratefully to Wes

"What about Lizzie?" Conner asked worried

"Eric's got her, don't worry, now you rangers fallow us if you guys want to come"

There was a big commotion getting to the hospital Kim in pain and Tommy over worried, in pain… and well there were too many emotions to describe. But finally they arrived there and Tommy and Kim disappeared into the maternity ward while everyone waited and more and more people came to wait with them for the news on Kim.

* * *

Outside the delivery room and in the waiting room portion everyone was awaiting the news of the new baby boy. Jason was pacing around the room as were Rocky and Zack. Tanya kept her husband firmly in his seat. Adam was pacing before until Tanya made him sit on the chair and she sat on his lap so he wouldn't get up. Aisha and Trini were sitting side-by-side, holding onto to each others hands.

"This is taking too long!" Eric said

Everyone looked at him

"Everything will be fine…" Jen said

"I know… that's the future but some things can change! What if something happened?"

"Don't think like that" Conner said "You have to be strong. Everyone does, this may be nerve racking, I know because I feel it too. But we have to strong, Especially sine you're a red! It's our duty to keep everyone together!"

"No wonder you're a red… it takes a lot of guts to stand up to Eric" Wes said then patted Conner on the shoulder

The rest of the Rangers there smiled at Conner and relaxed a little bit, he was right now wasn't the time to panic. They needed to give strength mentally to Kim.

* * *

Hours Later

The doctor had set the baby boy into Kim's arms and all she could do was smile wide. Tommy watched with a warm smile of his own, He sat on the side of the bed and wrapped an arm around Kim.

"Look at him" Kim muttered "He's beautiful"

"Yeah" Tommy agreed

Sky started moving his head around

"Hey little guy, what you doing?" She asked, and then Sky held out his arms

"Looks like he wants you to hold him, daddy" Kim said handing Sky over to Tommy who settled Sky gently into his arms, and Sky stopped squirming.

"He is beautiful" Tommy muttered

"I told you he'd be a daddy's boy" Kim said laughing a little

Tommy let out a chuckle "Yeah"

* * *

Dana walked into the waiting room to see everyone pacing around, but everyone looked relatively clam. She laughed a little bit.

"She's fine and delivered a healthy baby boy" Dana said

They all turned to look at her and smiled

"We weren't worried" Jason said collapsing in a chair. Eric, Rocky, and Zack did the same thing. Wes smiled and collapsed right after them bring Jen onto his lap. "I wasn't worried either"

"Yeah right" Jen said laughing

The Dino Rangers smiled widely

"Can we see her?" Aisha asked

"Not yet… Lizzie may go…and one of you with her"

"Lizzie who you going to pick?" Trini asked knowing it was going to be one of the red rangers

Lizzie looked between her favorite people and looked confused, she didn't know who she should pick. Her Uncle Jason? Eric? Wes? Conner? Her favorite people… she was confused.

The reds saw her confusion and looked at one another picking one of them to go so she wouldn't have to. Too much to handle for her right now.

"Conner you go with her"

"Whoa… what? Me?"

"Yeah"

"But why me?"

"You held us all together… it just seems right" Jason said

"And Right now you're one of the most important people to all of them… it is right for you to go…" Wes explained

Conner nodded and picked up Lizzie, "Let's go see your new brother"

Lizzie smiled "On word!" she said pointing ahead

The rangers laughed at her. Lizzie and Conner disappeared behind the doors.

"Did we miss anything?" Blake and Hunter asked running into the room

"Yeah all the worry about your mom!" Jason said loudly

"Where were you?" Trini asked a little more calmly then her husband

"Mom kicked us out of the house… so we all went out, Blake and I left our cells at home" Hunter said "And Tori's van broke down…"

"When we got home, we realized no one was there and checked our phones" Blake summed up

"We all rushed right over" Tori said filling in the rest

"Blake and Hunter can go see her" Dana said

They nodded and fallowed Dana into Kim's room.

"Maybe it's a good thing they weren't here…" Jen said thoughtfully

Everyone looked at her

"What? Everyone knows how protective they are of Kim, and you all saw how Jason, Eric, Rocky, Adam, Zack and Wes were acting… just imagine Hunter and Blake."

Everyone got a thoughtful expression on their faces and nodded.

* * *

Conner and Lizzie arrived to the room to see Tommy sitting behind Kim and Kim's eyes closed.

"Mommy?" Lizzie asked quietly

"Hey you!" Kim said opening her eyes and putting out her arms to take Lizzie from Conner.

"How are you doing Kim?" Conner asked

"I'm tired" Kim said

"Where's the baby?" Lizzie asked

"Getting cleaned and checked out then I can have him back"

Lizzie hugged her mom tightly and laid on her lap, Conner and Tommy smiled at the scene.

"Where's Hunter and Blake?" Tommy asked

"I don't know… they weren't here"

"We are now" They said walking into the room, they looked at Kim then went to hug her with Lizzie.

"We can take it from here now bro" Hunter said

Conner frowned but quickly wiped it away and got ready to leave the room.

"No! Conner stay, I want you here, you've been a big help you know that?"

"What have I done?"

"Besides protecting the world? A lot, I know it was you who actually cleaned up the extra room to get ready for the new baby, helped me when I needed it and you watching Lizzie before Eric came. Dealing with these stubborn heads" Kim said pointing to Blake and Hunter

"HEY!"

"You are as much apart of this family as anybody"

"Thanks Kim"

"Anytime… just don't let your brother know… he's kind of a spaz" Kim said with a smile

"Amen!" Blake and Hunter said

Conner laughed "I'll keep that in mind" Conner got ready to leave again when the nurse came in with baby Sky and handed him to Kim. Conner couldn't leave just yet. He walked to the side of the bed and watched the baby interact with Lizzie from in Blake's arms.

"You want to hold him, Conner?" Kim asked

"Uh… sure"

Blake gently passed the baby to Conner.

"He's so tiny" Conner mutted in awe.

"Yeah… he said, Sky meet Conner, he will also be protecting you" Tommy said softly

Conner smiled widely… and passed him to Hunter. The Conner got ready to leave again.

"Conner, what she said is true… you are apart of this family if you want to be" Tommy said

"Yeah… I like that" Conner said "Now I'm going to let the others know your alright… I think Eric is going to pass out soon"

"Eric? Pass out?" Kim asked laughing

* * *

**

* * *

A/N: FINALLY is happened! Sky is born! Yay! What do you guys think? I like it! One big happy family! The next chapter will take place in Thunder Struck parts one and two… and those will be set one month after this one. just as an FYI**

Also sorry for the late update... I've been having a problem with updating... fanfiction would except my document for the longest time... did anyone else have that problem? Or is that just me...? Anyway... 

**Review! I want to get up to 200 and over! Right now I think I'm at 191 or something like that! So REVIEW!!!!**

**Preview:**

"_**Hey Kira!" Conner said as Kira sat down at the table "Who are you going to the prom with?"**_

"_**I don't have a date"**_

"_**You don't seem too worried" Conner stated **_

"_**It's just a dance"**_

"_**Wait you two aren't going together? Did you break up?"**_

"_**No… but it's not guaranteed I'm going with Conner unless he asks" Kira said with a smirk and walked up to the counter **_

"_**Oh… will Conner go after Kira?" Ethan asked in a sports announcer voice**_


End file.
